For want of a nail
by nanoman79
Summary: Lelouch and Kallen need each other more than they think. They just need a certain orange haried girl and a vulgar Japanese man to get them to realize it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own code geass or its characters.

For want of a nail is an expression that expresses how a small thing can lead to big consequences. Mostly they are negative. But they can also be positive; sometimes not finding your keys means you avoided that accident. If you have never heard the expression or poem, it only takes an easy search. While this story is Kallen/Lelouch story, I will tell some parts from someone else's perspective. Usually someone minor and no I don't mean Helga the cafeteria worker at Ashford or Keikko, the janitor aboard the Ikaruga or even Cheese-kun. It will be someone you probably know. But it will be from their point of view.

I guess that starts now.

* * *

Shinichiro Tamaki was a loyal man. He also worked hard at everything he did. He had a dream of becoming a bureaucrat. But when Britannia invaded Japan, his dream fell apart. Of course he could still do it but that would mean becoming a traitor. He would never do that. Soon the chance came to be a resistance fighter. He did the best he could. Until one day when a mysterious voice came over the speaker. At first he was skeptical, but soon he said let's follow it. Of course it was Zero. Tamaki was one the first to follow Zero. Well except of that Suzaku Kururugi incident but Tamaki's watch was broken. It wasn't his fault they didn't wait for him.

Of course to make matters worse Zero's green haired lover was constantly agitating him. Even Kallen made fun of Tamaki. Of course during the Black Rebellion Zero put Tamaki in charge of guarding some brat Britannia kids. He should have been out front helping Tohdoh but he did what he was told.

When they were captured Tamaki knew that Zero would come. Of course he did in his usual flamboyant fashion that let everyone know it was him. To Tamaki what happened didn't matter. It was the end result when Zero liberated Japan. Tamaki could become a bureaucrat after all he was Zero's best bud.

Still everybody ragged on him. He made a comment about Zero having other ladies to Lady Kaguya. I mean she was important, but she's still a girl. Zero needed a woman. Wasn't CC Zero's lover. Tamaki also noticed that lately Kallen knew a lot about what Zero was doing too. Was it his fault he was just stating the obvious? Unlike them he thought about Lady Kaguya's feelings. Better to let her down easy now.

Then they were exiled. Tamaki loved Zero's brilliant plan. Of course now that they had their own island Zero would be giving him an important role. After all they were best buds. Tamaki was just trying to lighten up the mood when he made a comment about the Chinese Eunuch generals. It wasn't his fault nobody could take a joke.

Then the green haired witch came looking for her hot sauce. Tamaki wondered if that was her codename for Zero or something. Tamaki was going to play a trick on her. He told her it was probably still in the boat. That would teach her. Of course everybody was mad because Tamaki couldn't find Zero. It was some business about a Britannian prince. Weren't they done with Britannia already? And where was Deithard. They couldn't find him either. Tamaki saw him go down to the boat where he had laid the trap for CC. Oh crap Tamaki thought. He better go take care of that. Of course if anyone found out what he did there would be trouble.

* * *

Diethard leaves Zero and Kallen alone.

"Can we trust Deithard?" Kallen asks, "He used his own discretion with Sayoko back then."

"It actually makes it easier to read his thoughts now. That man is trying to make the symbol of Zero into a god. One can predict his action from that train of thought. Besides, as far as media manipulation goes, he is a rare person of utmost talent."

Kallen and Lelouch are checking systems within the base

"Do you really plan on taking over the capital of the Chinese Federation?" Kallen asks.

Lelouch answers, "In a method of not becoming invaders. If it falls into our hands, then conditions for defeating Britannia will almost be met."

Kallen smiles and thinks, "I guess he's all right now. I was worried for a moment about what would happen to him back there."

Lelouch looks up at Kallen and wonders what's going on with her.

"What's the matter?" he asks her.

Kallen spaced out for a moment and Lelouch startled her.

She slipped and fell on top of Lelouch. They are face to face.

"Tell me Lelouch. Why did you come back?"

"Kallen, when all of this is over, would you come back to Ashford with me?"

"Lelouch, what do you think of me?"

"Kallen, you are my Q1 of course."

Lelouch tries to get up, but Kallen keeps him down.

"No, what do you think of me as a person."

"As Zero or Lelouch."

"Both. You're the same."

Lelouch looks away. Kallen sighs and begins to pull away.

"Kallen."

Kallen sits up.

"Yes."

"We both …. Love you."

Lelouch sits up and kisses Kallen. She tries to pull away, but Lelouch brings her in tighter. Both begin to move their hands over each other. After a few minutes they are both lying there exhausted. Kallen can't believe what she just did. Lelouch is simply smirking. She hits him.

"What was that for?"

"Just."

"That doesn't make any sense. I mean what now. We just."

Kallen hadn't considered anything else. What would happen now? What if she became? The thought horrified her. She was about to say something.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Lord Zero, Come to the Ikaruga right away. We have a problem. The empress Tianzi is going to marry some Britanian prince."

"Damn. Maybe we should make them wait."

Kallen looks at him stunned. "Are you crazy? Go take care of this right away. "

Lelouch smirks. "Perhaps you are right. And I can see everything."

Kallen shrieks and begins to cover up but stops herself. He was still joking after what just happened. He was up and dressed. He held out his hand to her. They kissed. She pushes him away.

"If you solve this problem, you can see everything whenever you want."

He laughs. "Then it's a deal."

* * *

At the pre wedding celebration

Nina comes in screaming "Zero, vengeance for Princess Euphemia!"

Suzaku stops her.

"Suzaku why are stopping me. You were Euphemia's knight. Is it because you still consider yourself an Eleven?"

Suzaku pauses long enough for Nina to escape, but Kallen stops her.

"Kallen, why you're half Britanian."

"No, I'm Japanese."

"Japanese. You mean eleven right. An eleven pretending to be my friend. Give my back my goddess. Give me back Euphemia."

Nina collapses. Suzaku catches her.

This is another tragedy Zero has caused.

Schniezel warns Zero not to show up at the wedding

* * *

That night Suzaku is troubled. What would have happened if he had just let Nina go? It was just a reaction for him. Someone with a knife coming in the direction of the second prince. Of course Kallen was there. He had to find out if Lelouch was Zero.

* * *

Later that night Lelouch is up working on the finishing touches of his plan. CC is staring at him, eating pizza of course. There is a knock at the door.

Lelouch says, "Who could it be at this hour?"

"Maybe it's your girlfriend."

"Be quiet witch."

"It's me. Kallen."

CC looks at Lelouch and walks away.

Lelouch opens the door. Kallen is standing there.

"Can we talk?" Kallen asks as she looks around for CC. With CC nowhere to be seen Kallen walks into the room. Lelouch walks over to the bed and signals to Kallen.

Kallen shakes her head.

"I promise Kallen nothing will happen."

Kallen still unsure walks over to the bed anyways. Lelouch kisses her.

"Now what did you want to talk about."

Kallen looks down and sighs, "Nothing. It was just you know earlier we."

"Kallen let's just, you know." Lelouch sighs

She lies down on the bed and falls asleep.

Lelouch shakes his head and lies down beside Kallen and falls asleep

In the morning Kallen is leaving the room quietly so no one can hear or see her. However Kaguya is standing near the door. Kallen not paying attention bumps into her.

"Lady Kaguya, I'm sorry," Kallen stammers. Kallen wonders if Kaguya saw where she was coming from. Kallen continues, "I was talking to Zero about today's operation."

Kaguya looks at Kallen and replies, "I told you once before I don't mind. They say heroes are fond of sensual pleasures. If we consider the physiology of mature men."

Kallen turns red.

Kaguya continues, "After all you were one of Lord Zero's first followers. The leader of his zero squad. It is only right that you take care of him personally. It's just well never mind Kallen. It will be a busy day. "

Kallen continues to blush as Kaguya walks away.

Kaguya knows she is young. She tries very hard. It seems as if Lord Zero only has eyes for other women. She doesn't mind really. The cause is more important than the individual. If Zero chooses Kallen or someone else, then it is his choice. Of course Kallen is also important to the cause. Zero must not toy with her. She will have to speak with him or her.

* * *

At the wedding ceremony

"I question to the voices of the skies to the cries of the earth to the hearts of the people!

Where in this marriage is the will of the Chinese federation?

There it had begun Xing-ke thought. Suddenly Zero appeared.

* * *

Zero's plan has worked so far. The empress has been taken. The Black Knights were on their way out. They are at the hangar the knightmares are being put away. Kallen sees CC and Zero, Lelouch walking away. Before Kallen would have stayed, now she went down with them. CC simply smirks. Lelouch explains to them how his plan worked out. They arrive at the command deck.

"What is the status of at Penglai?" Zero asks.

Deithard responds, "Reinforcements from India have already arrived. All that's left is to return and join forces with them but the empress is."

There is an explosion. The lead knightmares have been destroyed. Ohgi orders a halt. Zero is perplexed. There shouldn't anything approaching them for an hour. On the screen is a knightmare like none they have seen before. Kallen can't believe it. She should have stayed above. She runs up to the hangar as fast as possible. She runs into someone by the Guren.

"Oh Captain Kouzuki. We were just."

"Is the Guren ready to go?"

"The air glide was taken off. But we can get one. It also needs an energy filler."

"Why?"

"Well Mr. Tamaki asked us to take it off. It will only take a few minutes. Look there it is."

Kallen can't believe it if she hadn't gone down. Now. She would have to wait. However she would get a new energy filler.

"By the way where is Tamaki?"

The technician shook his head and shrugged.

* * *

Tamaki took his knightmare out. It was time to prove that he could do it. While in the hangar he had the techs mount an air glider on his knightmare. The enemy knightmare was taking everybody down. Even Asahina and Chiba couldn't do anything. But Tamaki charged in.

Xing-ke couldn't believe he let his guard for a second. He allowed what appeared to be an inferior knightmare get to him. He sees the Guren coming up. He has to do something. This knightmare will have to do. He uses his slash harkens to tie it up.

Kallen moves the Guren near the enemy Knightmare. She can't believe it is wasting its time on Tamaki. Kallen almost wants to laugh. She is about to fire her radiant wave when the enemy traps Tamaki.

Tamaki can't believe what happened. He only wanted to help; now he was trapped. His cockpit was blocked. He sees the Guren coming up.

"Kallen. Save me!" Tamaki yells.

* * *

Xing-ke has trapped the enemy knightmare and puts his sword at its head.

"I didn't want to do something like this. But I have an objective. The empress return her now."

Suddenly a large enemy force comes up behind the Black Knights. Xing-ke goes back towards his force with Tamaki. Lelouch feels like laughing or crying. What is he to do? If it was Kallen or Tohdoh. He would risk it all to save them. But Tamaki in a simple Burai. It was almost a joke.

Ohgi screams, "Turn the Ikaruga around, right away!"

Deithard stands up "I propose we retreat

"Why? We need to get Tamaki back!" Ohgi screams

Deithard continues, "Shinichiro Tamaki is just one soldier and a poor one at that. If it were someone of greater importance. However there are issues to consider."

Minami stands up "Are you suggesting we give up on him?"

"Minami this is a choice between our objective and the life of one person. I don't think there is anything to consider. We need preserve our forces and prepare to join with the Indian army. Zero your decision please. We tried our best. The Guren went out there. Any more would be taken as partiality and favoritism and would cause the organization to collapse. Shouldn't you differentiate between our emotions and your decision making? In order to accomplish a greater goal one needs to make sacrifices at times."

Lelouch contemplates it. "Turn the Ikaruga around and fire the hadron cannon. Kallen and Tohdoh cover our retreat. Don't endanger yourself. Advance to the fourth scheduled point. Once we arrive we will defeat the enemy and rescue our friend."

Everybody sighs.

* * *

The Black Knight escape to the Emperor's Tomb. The Black Knights talk amongst themselves

"All knightmares have returned."

"There is only one way in. We will use our forward firing hadron cannons."

"So we wait for the Indian army now."

"Are they coming?"

"What's our position a siege battle with no reinforcements?"

* * *

Xing-ke and the rest of his fellow conspirators were caught by the Eunuch Generals.

Now was no the time for this. The empress needed to be rescued. Suddenly the Knights of the Round appear. Xing-ke can't believe this has happened. The Eunuch Generals continue to betray their people. Do they not know who they are dealing with? That is second prince Schniezel, the man who captured half the EU. The Chinese troops prepare to fire upon the Black Knights.

Lelouch thought they plan on burying us and finishing off Xing-ke.

"Deithard, are you preparations ready?"

"What here?"

"Everyone is here. Isn't this the best stage?"

Lelouch reassured himself. I will be the victor even under this hopeless situation.

The Chinese forces began bombarding the Emperor's tomb hoping to trap the Black Knights and empress.

Xing-ke can't believe it. They are throwing away the empress. Damn those Eunuch Generals. They plan to bury the empress in their greed. Xing-ke orders the units to hold fire but the Eunuch Generals countermand his order. Xing-ke goes to back to attack the Eunuch Generals when Gino attacks him.

The Black Knights send out their aerial forces, Kallen, CC, Tohdoh, Asahina, and Chiba.

Xing-ke is still engaged with Gino. Suddenly Suzaku comes down with Lancelot. He and Tohdoh engage. Anya attacks the Chinese rebels Xing-ke goes to help his forces but Gino prevents him.

* * *

Zero calls the Eunuch Generals.

"You, personally, admitting defeat? It is too late however."

"You have no intentions of ceasing fore no matter what. Tianzi will die at this rate."

"The Tianzi is merely a system. Replacements are abundant. It won't serve as a negotiating tool."

"You want me to prepare a tribute higher than peerage in Britannia, then."

"My, the new travels fast. It was a cheap bargain, indeed."

"Cession of territory and an unequal treaty a cheap bargain."

"That is none of our business. Yes as nobles of Britannia, that is none of our business.

"What of the citizens that remain!"

The battle continues outside. Now Kallen and Suzaku are battling. Xing-ke and Gino are in a deadlock. Anya is taking on Asahina and Chiba.

"Zero, when you walk, do you try to avoid stepping on ants on the ground. We throw away the paper we use to wipe our buttocks. It's the same idea."

"You sell you country, throw away your leader, betray your people. What is it that you wish to grasp in the end?"

"This is shocking. To think that Zero was such an idealist. There are plenty of leaders and people, like the number of bugs in this world."

The Eunuch Generals laugh at this. As Chinese forces continue to bombard the Emperor's tomb. The defense systems aboard the Ikaruga are being overwhelmed.

The empress and Kaguya are frightened.

The empress screams, "Stop this already." She runs out.

Kaguya goes after her. "Empress."

The empress gets outside on the deck of the Ikaruga. The defense system of the deck has stopped working.

Zero continues. "How corrupt. Nobles what a joke. Officials that don't even know what the obligations of nobles are."

Tianzi is running on the deck. "Stop it! Just stop this fight already!"

Xing-ke spots the empress running and goes to defend her but Gino stops him.

The Eunuch Generals command the troops to shoot Tianzi.

Xing-ke flies down to save the empress. He uses the defenses of the Shen Hu to protect the empress. However it is not enough.

"Run away Empress Tianzi!"

"Xing-ke"

"You finally got to the outside world but you haven't seen anything yet. I will hold my shields here."

"But you need to be with us, Xing-ke! I want you to"

"Such words are too honorable for me. However you need to leave."

Xing-ke can't believe it. He can't save the empress. He thinks about all the planning. Everything was for this moment. For the empress and now.

"Someone! Anyone. Please save her!"

"Very well. That wish has been heard." Zero responds as he pilots the Shinkirou in front of the Shen Hu and Tianzi.

The Chinese force fire upon them with everything they have. When the smoke clears standing there is the Shinkirou. They can't believe it.

Zero continues. "I ask you all, gentlemen of the Chinese Federation and Britannia. Do you still wish to fight? Fight Zero?"

Nobody can believe that Zero would come out in open. The Chinese units continue to fire having no effect. The Shinkirou fires its weapon destroy a large portion of the Chinese force. Even forcing the Mordred back.

* * *

Prince Schniezel wonders why Zero has chosen now to come out.

Zero speaks to Xing-ke. "How pathetic Xing-ke. Not only are betrayed by your countrymen, but you can't even save one woman. But now you know that I am the only one you can join forces with."

"That doesn't mean I will become your subordinate."

"Of course not. You have the ability to lead a country. I need to save Tianzi, you, and all the weak citizens of the Chinese Federation."

"You think you can change the course of this battle with just that knightmare of yours?"

"No. The tides of battle can only be influenced not by real time tactics but by strategy."

Suddenly report start flooding to the Eunuch Generals of revolts everywhere throughout the Chinese Federation. The same reports come to Prince Schniezel. He wonders what is happening. He is informed about a conversation between the Eunuch Generals and Zero. How could they do this without permission? Schniezel asks for the conversation to play.

Lelouch can't believe they fell into the trap. "Thanks to Tianzi, the evil doings of the Eunuch Generals were able to be accentuated. "

Xing-ke can't believe it. "It couldn't be that he took this action knowing they would betray."

"Indeed I used the other part of your plan. A civilian revolt at the same time as the coup d'etat."

Suddenly the Black Knights appear out of the Emperor's tomb.

Tohdoh comes out swinging. "It is not a siege battle without reinforcements!"

Deithard continues, "Reinforcements exist. All the impoverished civilians of this land are our reinforcements!" Deithard works at getting the dialog between the Eunuch generals and Zero out as well as the events of the battle out.

CC comes in contact with Anya through their knightmares. Anya freezes. It a leaves and opening for Asahina to take Anya down. The sight of the Mordred falling distracts Suzaku enough for Kallen to deliver a blow. Soon the Lancelot falls. Gino decides to go and back up his friends. The Black knights send out their ground forces.

"If we bombard my prince we can finish them."

Schniezel thinks about it. "No we shall retreat. A country is neither territory nor its system. It's the people. Having lost the support of its people, the Eunuch Generals do not have the standing of entering our country as representatives of the Chinese Federation."

Gino helps Suzaku and Anya pull back. Lelouch expected Schniezel to retreat.

Xing-ke takes the opportunity to go back and kill the Eunuch Generals. They get to the prisoners and Tamaki is released. Once he returns to the Ikaruga he receives a big welcome.

* * *

The next day they are all aboard the Ikaruga.

Tianzi and Xing-ke are reunited. Tianzi is happy to be outside the Forbidden City.

Deithard looks towards Zero. "Zero, there is a need to tell the world that Tianzi's marriage has been annulled."

"Indeed."

"In that case it would be advantageous for her to marry a Japanese in my opinion."

At the sound of this Tianzi is frightened. Lelouch ponders the thought. He thinks pretty much anyone would work.

Diethard continues. "With you permission I can prepare a list on candidates."

Kaguya can't allow this. "You must not."

"Lady Kaguya this is a highly political issue here."

"It's a simple matter of love. It must not be dealt with as politics."

CC comes in. "Yeah she's right."

Deithard can't believe this. "We are at war here."

Even Chiba comments. "You be quiet."

Deithard can't believe what is happening here. "Zero your orders."

Kaguya implores. "You understand right, Lord Zero."

She looks at Kallen for support. Kallen looks up at Lelouch.

He doesn't know what to do. Suddenly Tamaki interrupts. He hasn't had a chance to talk to Zero since his return. Of course the matter of his official position is yet to be settled. Lelouch takes the opportunity to escape this situation for a while. Deithard can't believe Zero is walking away at this moment.

Zero responds. "Tamaki's issue is an important matter as well."

Lelouch walks towards Tamaki. He can't believe that even CC agreed with Kaguya. He could use geass on everyone to settle the matter but. Tamaki is talking about his position. Of course Lelouch is ignoring him. He just needed to get a way for a while and think. Lelouch's phone rings. He answers it. Suddenly Tamaki realizes that he is talking to himself. He can't believe after what he just went through Zero just walks away.

Lelouch answers his phone. It's Shirley.

"Hey Lulu. Can you talk now?"

"Well yes. What is it?"

"You know the president's graduation event. If I talked about it in class, Rivalz would tell the president."

"Isn't it just better for the president to decide herself?"

"Really."

"Shirley may I ask something?"

"Sure."

"I want to break up a couple but it's hard to persuade the people around them."

"Do those two want to break up?"

"No there are family issues."

"You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because love is power. Falling in love with someone gives you great power! Thinking about this person every single day. Writing poems, waking up early, making scarves for them, jumping into waterfalls, and screaming the person's name. I mean. You don't have someone like that do you Lulu. To dedicate more than you normally would for someone."

Lelouch thinks of his sister. "Our wills have the power to even change an entire world. Is that right, Shirley?"

"Um yeah."

"Thank you I'm glad I asked you."

He hangs up. Shirley screams. It always happens.

Lelouch goes back up to where everyone is still waiting.

"Tianzi. Your future belongs to you." Zero says as he stretches out his arms.

Everybody is ecstatic. Kaguya screams, "Splendid decision, Lord Zero."

Deithard still can't believe it. "But we need to clearly show the superiority in our relationship."

Zero continues. "The source of power comes from our hearts. Be it the people that stood up against the Eunuch Generals or we Black Knights. We have fought with the power of our hearts."

Everybody agrees. But Deithard is still shocked at Zero's actions. Xing-ke is amazed at the kind of person Zero is.

Lelouch and CC head down to his room. They discuss his plans for the geass order. Suddenly Kallen comes down. CC smirks and promises to do what she can.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"I must head back to Ashford. I can only have Sayoko cover me for a while. Everyone will become suspicious. And the president's graduation event is coming up."

Kallen nodded. They kiss.

"I thought I, we could talk. I could help with something."

Lelouch thinks.

"There is something you can help CC with while I'm gone."

* * *

At Ikebukuro station

Suzaku takes over the scene. He leaves Shirley alone with the police.

She will be safe here he thinks. The police put her in a car. Shirley can't believe it. She wants to go help Lelouch. She has an idea she begins to bang on the window. When the policeman opens the door. Shirley feigns claustrophobia. The officer lets his guard down. Shirley pushes him down and runs away.

"Wait for me Lulu. I won't let you be by yourself."

Shirley approaches the scene and sees bodies on the floor.

"Where are you Lulu? He's fighting I knew it."

She picks up a gun.

"Lulu all by himself."

Lelouch is staring at the pathetic sight of an immobilized Jeremiah.

"Now I will have you tell me the location of the order and the whereabouts of VV."

"You shall be the one to tell."

Jeremiah moves despite the gefion disturber interfering with the sakuridite that power his cybernetic parts.

"What impossible."

"I have my reasons. My readiness to carry out my loyalty to the end and a truth I must find out."

"Impossible. How can you be moving?"

"Lelouch, why do you act as Zero and turn against your motherland Britannia and you own father?"

"Because I am Lelouch vi Britannia! My father, Emperor of Britannia, let my mother die. Because of that, Nunnally lost her eyes and legs and together we lost our futures."

"I know. I was there, as well."

"Your were mother's"

"It was my first mission to protect Empress Marianne, whom I greatly admired. However

I couldn't protect her. I couldn't carry out my loyalty"

Jeremiah succumbs to the gefion disturber and falls.

"So you joined the pure blood faction."

"Master Lelouch, you became Zero for Empress Marianne's sake, right?"

"You didn't come to kill me but to."

"My master is not VV but Empress Marianne. Now I don't have any regrets. "

Jeremiah collapses. Lelouch runs towards him and deactivates the gefion disturber.

"Jeremiah Gottwald, your loyalty isn't over yet. Am I right?"

Jeremiah lifts his face to Lelouch's

"Yes your majesty."

"Jeremiah I need you to head back to the command center inside Ashford. We need to plan our next move."

"Yes your majesty."

* * *

Lelouch is about to run down the stairs. Standing there are Rolo and Shirley. Shirley has a gun. Lelouch stops. He hears Shirley speaking.

"I like Lulu. What about you, Rolo?

"I like him. He is my only brother."

Rolo eyes the gun.

Shirley sighs. "You are Lulu's ally, right. Please let me join too. I want to protect Lulu. "

Lelouch smiles. He goes over there.

"I want bring Lelouch's happiness. I want to."

She sees Lelouch. "Lulu." She drops the gun.

Rolo looks on.

"It is fine, Rolo. Jeremiah has been taken care of. We will proceed with the rest of the plan. Now go back to headquarters."

Rolo doesn't look happy but complies.

Shirley looks up at Lelouch. "Lulu we better leave. Suzaku is here."

Lelouch nods. He picks the gun Shirley dropped. Shirley looks at him.

"Fingerprints."

She simply nods.

Suzaku arrives only to find dead bodies. He sees two figures leaving but he can't be sure who it is. They look a lot like.

"Lelouch and Shirley."

* * *

When they arrive back at Ashford. Lelouch makes sure Rolo is with Jeremiah. He is a little unsure about Rolo. The way he was looking at Shirley at the station. Shirley has a million questions. Lelouch looks at her.

"Shirley what has gotten into you?"

I remember Lulu. I remember you are Zero and. Why Lulu? Why are you Zero?"

"For Nunnally. For my mother, Marianne vi Britannia."

"Marianne vi Britannia. That means you."

Her eyes open wide as she realizes what that means. Nunnally is governor. That means.

"Aaa you're a prince." Shirley bows down before Lelouch. "I'm sorry your majesty."

Lelouch shakes his head. "Shirley get up."

Shirley doesn't know what to say. "Who knows your secret?"

"Well Milly has known from the beginning that I'm a prince."

Shirley gasped. That was it. If Lelouch returned to the royal family it would solve Milly's suitor problem. Sure Milly was out on her own. But if Lelouch returned and offered.

Shirley sighed. "Milly. Are you returning back to the royal family? I mean Nunnally is back. Are you going back you to be with?"

Lelouch thought about what Shirley was asking. Return to the royal family to be used as a pawn. He couldn't. The emperor knew he was Zero. Then Lelouch thought about what Shirley was really asking.

"Oh no Shirley. Me and Milly."

Lelouch wanted to get the image out of his head. Imagine if Milly was princess. Shirley sighed.

"Does Kallen know? I mean, are you Zero for her also."

"She knows everything. That I'm Zero and a prince."

"Do you love her?"

"Shirley, I, we."

How could he explained what happened? She wouldn't understand.

Shirley nods.

"It doesn't matter. I will help. I will help for Nunnally's sake. Does Nunnally Know?"

Lelouch shakes his head. "They are using her as a pawn to get to me. Shirley I have to keep appearances here."

Shirley thinks about it. "Wait during the thing in the Chinese federation. Zero was there. I saw it. But you were here."

"That was Sayoko. She is my double when I'm here. Shirley for now if you want to help you must keep appearances here."

"Lulu I want to help. Find me a double too. Or don't you want."

"I didn't want to involve anyone else."

"To late Lulu and I want to learn to pilot a knightmare."

* * *

Villetta walked into the command center. The only person there was Lelouch/Zero. Maybe it was time to end this. She felt for her gun.

"Miss Villetta, please take a seat. Of course Rolo is nearby in case anything happens."

Villetta looks around but doesn't see Rolo. Of course he could be anywhere nearby. He only needs to be able to know what was happening in this room. Villetta took a seat near Lelouch. She put her gun on the table. She saw someone in the background that she had noticed before, but it was to big to be Rolo.

"Villetta Nu gained the rank of baron by finding out the true identity of Zero. But your position has been compromised by us and your relationship with Kaname Ohgi. Of course you've met Shirley right."

Shirley walks into the room and sits next to Lelouch. She is carrying a gun.

Villetta quivered when she heard that name. This had already been discussed why was he rehashing this.

"Yes that girl shot me to protect you once. And."

"Unfortunately I have used my geass on you so I cannot use it again. But I have found a solution for that. Lord Jeremiah now please."

Jeremiah activates his geass canceller. Villetta freezes for a moment and remembers Lelouch ordering her to surrender her Knightmare over a year ago in Shinjuku.

"Lord Jeremiah why are you?"

"Because of my loyalty."

"Your loyalty is to the royal family."

"Yes it is because he is."

Lelouch stands and looks into Villetta's eyes.

"Lelouch vi commands you to be my slave**." **

"Yes your majesty," Villetta says as she dropped to her knees.

Lelouch and Jeremiah leave. Villetta recovers her senses.

"What happened? What am I doing?"

Villetta couldn't believe what has happened. She must take care of the situation. First it starts with Ohgi. She must eliminate that stain on her life.

* * *

Kallen is trying to help CC find the geass order. It isn't an easy task. The Chinese Federation is a large country. Suddenly Lelouch calls them.

"CC."

CC looks at him. "What happened?"

"I have pinpointed the location of the order with Jeremiah and Rolo's help. Kallen prepare the Zero Squad for immediate departure. We are going to destroy the geass order."

"I thought you wanted to use them. They aren't armed. They just research geass. ""No, we will destroy them."

"What happened?"

"They have toyed with everyone. Sending assassins out. Playing with everyone's emotions, Shirley, Milly. Everybody has been toyed with by geass. I will end it now."

"So you are doing this because of them."

"If this is the power of kings then one bearer of this power is enough. I will erase it all."

"Are you going to erase me too?"

"I can't erase you even if I wanted to. You immortal witch."

"Immortality being the issue isn't that the same for VV."

"I'll just make him unable to do anything. The method Clovis used in the past still exists.

CC are you still with me. You once headed that organization."

"That was a while ago. I was nothing more than a puppet. VV is more. I am your accomplice after all."

"About that what are the terms of the contract. What is your wish?""That is not important to the mission. I don't plan on telling you now. "

"You are incorrigible you immortal witch. You selfish woman. "

"Yes that's why I'm CC."

"Very well tell Kallen I have a surprise for her."

Kallen listens to the conversation between the two. She notices the way CC just lays there in her undergarments. They almost seem like brother and sister. Kallen wonders about that. No it's more like."Kallen. Kallen!"Kallen looks up at CC.

"Your boyfriend wants to prepare the Zero Squad."

Kallen bristles at the comment.

"It will be done."

"He also says he has a surprise. Maybe he's thinking of proposing to you. You know over the years I have become ordained in over fifteen religions world wide."

Kallen scoffs at this as she leaves. CC smirks.

* * *

Kallen is alone waiting for Zero to arrive. It is not an unusual. She is head of the Zero Squad. He arrives. Zero comes out of the Shinkirou. Suddenly someone appears behind him. That person falls on top of Kallen. She looks up at the orange haired girl.

"Hey Kallen."

"Hey Shirley."

"If you two are going to fight over me, then it would be better to wait until after the mission."

"Lelouch."

"Lulu."

Both girls angrily follow after him. CC is waiting for him in his room. CC smiles as she sees him enter.

"It's a good thing your girlfriend was anxious to."

Just then Kallen and Shirley walk into the room.

"Wow Lulu this is so cool."

CC looks at Lelouch. "I see how it is. Maybe you are your father's son. Was I not enough for you my dear?"

"Be quiet witch just prepare for the mission."

CC leaves the room.

Shirley is confused. "What is she talking about?"

Lelouch shakes his head. "It's nothing."

"Okay can someone explain a little about what is going on? I know about you being Zero. What about our memories and this Rolo guy."

Lelouch tells Shirley a little about CC and geass.

"So CC gave you your geass. Do think she can give me one? Does Kallen have one?"

"I don't know. No, Kallen doesn't have one."

"Have you every used it on me or Kallen."

Lelouch shook his head. He didn't want to answer.

"It's fine Lulu. So where is CC so I can ask her to give me geass?"

"She is probably in Kallen's room waiting for her to go over there so she can come back."

Shirley thought that over. "She sleeps here with you."

Lelouch shakes his head. "No, she has her own room."

"Okay I'll go over and keep her away from." Shirley smiles as she looks toward Kallen.

"Where is Kallen's room?"

"Down the hall first door on the right."

Shirley thought it over. "Oh I see. Right down the hall."

Kallen is startled by the comment. "No it's not that. You see the Zero Squad."

Shirley smiles. "Well I'm off to find CC. Don't wait up for me okay."

Lelouch and Kallen are alone. "What happened at the president's graduation event?"

Lelouch shakes his head. "Where do I begin? You see Sayoko is a little dedicated to her job."

Lelouch tells her about Sayoko scheduling him dates with almost all the girls at Ashford. He talks about the president's graduation event. And the exciting finale. She laughs the whole time.

"So Shirley is your girlfriend at Ashford. Well what about here."

"You have a promise to keep."

"And what is that."

"I solved our problem with the Chinese Federation. So you owe me."

She leans into him. He laughs a little. They kiss.

Shirley goes over to Kallen's room where CC is lying on the bed.

"Um CC, what are you doing?"

"She isn't coming in here tonight. So I decided to use this room."

"Okay well Lulu told me about geass and I want to help."

"You should practice calling him Zero while here."

"CC give me geass I want to help Lu- Zero in anyway I can. He told me about the contract. Even if I don't know what it involves I want to help."

CC was unsure if this girl would be able to help. She was dedicated to Lelouch though.

CC approached her.

"I will give you a new life. You have a reason to live. This is a contract. In return for power, I want you to grant one of my wishes. If you agree to the contract, you will be human but different. A different source, a different time, a different life. The power of kings will make you isolated."

Shirley began to see visions. Isolated, no I will not let Lulu be alone.

"If you are prepared for that."

Shirley straightens herself. She begins to see herself surrounded by people but they are frozen as she moves around them. That must be her power. Freezing people in place but there are limitations. She can't feel her heart as she does it. She looks around.

"Geass doesn't work on me so don't bother."

"Very well. It doesn't matter. With this power I will protect Lulu. I will help him regain his happiness. Even if it kills me."

* * *

Authors' note: I used Tamaki to get rid of CC and Diethard for a few minutes so that nobody would be able to find Zero.

The reason I had Shirley get geass was it made getting to my ending easier. Also it is possible for CC to get her wish easier in her mind

I don't own this poem or this version of it.

For Want of a Nail

__

For want of a nail the shoe was lost.  
For want of a shoe the horse was lost.  
For want of a horse the rider was lost.  
For want of a rider the battle was lost.  
For want of a battle the kingdom was lost.  
And all for the want of a horseshoe nail


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters.

Thanks to snakeboy33 and nxkris who review my stories.

* * *

"Master VV, we have a scheduled contact from Lord Jeremiah."

"Ah link it here."

Instead of Jeremiah it was Lelouch.

"Pleased to meet you. You must be VV, eh?"

"Lelouch."

"At this point self introductions are pointless. During the decisive battle of Tokyo were you the one that abducted Nunnally? Were you also the one that gathered Suzaku and me at Kamine Island and acted as a spectator?"

"Yes you're right. But the fact that you're asking me this means that you have recovered your memories."

"Yes I am Zero."

"Then CC is with you. Giver her to me and I shall give you your freedom."

"It's too late now! This has already turned into war between you and me."

"By the time you arrive here we would have already moved on to our next location."

Suddenly the geass order is under attack.

VV can't believe it "What."

Lelouch reveals that he has been their the whole time.

"VV, I shall be the one who lays down your punishment."

Below Kallen leads the Zero squad in a systematic attack of the geass order facilities. They kill everyone. As they continue VV comes out in the Siegfried. VV fires at Lelouch. He uses the Shinkirou defense system to block it but it takes him outside.

'This is surprising VV. For a spectator to become an actor himself."

" I did like you ever so slightly Lelouch for you resemble Charles."

The Black Knights have VV surrounded. He is able to deflect their attacks.

Cornelia attacks the Siegfried from below. They send it falling back down.

VV is crawling on the floor towards the thought elevator. The emperor is there.

"Good thing you came Charles. I knew that brother are the last thing a person can count on."

"Brother is it true you sent an assassin after Lelouch?"

"Thanks to that, I invited this reprisal. But I know Lelouch is Zero now. He even lied to Nunnally. He."

"Brother you have lied again."

* * *

Lelouch is searching for VV. He spots him and is ensnared by the thought elevator.

Lelouch meets his father in front of the Sword of Akasha. He discovers his father is immortal. They are met by CC. CC informs Lelouch of her wish to die. She sends him away into her thoughts to protect him from what is about to happen. Lelouch fights his way back out.

"CC!"

The emperor and CC are stunned.

"So Lelouch has opened the Thought Elevator."

Lelouch appears inside the Shinkirou.

"I see, so this entire space is a system that interferes with thought."

The Shinkirou is covered by flying objects.

"This will be quick. Watch from where you are, Lelouch."

The emperor begins the process of take CC's code.

"Stop! She's mine. Answer me CC. Why didn't you attempt to die with me as your replacement? You weren't able to push the hell known as eternal life on me. Are you pitying me, CC? Don't die with that kind of face. At least smile as you die! I'll make you smile!"

CC pushes herself away from the emperor.

"What's the meaning of this CC?"

She frees the Shinkirou. Lelouch flies the Shinkirou up.

"I won't have you take away any more from me."

Lelouch begins blasting away. He catches CC as she falls.

* * *

Elsewhere the first FLEIA test is successful.

* * *

Kaname Ohgi had lived a calm life. His friend Naoto Kouzuki led a small Japanese resistance group. It was small but it was theirs. When Naoto died, Ohgi took over the group. In a way he also took responsibility for Naoto's sister. Since her father was an important Britannian, she was afforded the opportunity to go to a good school. But she stayed in the resistance. Then the voice came when they were in Shinjuku. It was Zero. During the Suzaku Kururugi incident Ohgi and Kallen were the only ones who followed Zero. Therefore when Zero formed the Black Knights the two of them were the most trusted.

Then Kyoto wanted to meet with them. Ohgi was asked to take off Zero's mask. He wanted to believe in him. After that meeting Ohgi had more confidence in Zero than ever. Still he wanted to know who was behind the mask. Then he found her. He simply called her Chigusa. She was a Britannian woman who had amnesia. Ohgi simply wanted a clue about Zero. However that turned out badly for him. Zero's first uprising the Black Rebellion failed. For a year he was a prisoner of Britannia. He always wondered why.

Then Zero freed them. It was another Zero miracle. The miracles continued when he got them all exiled.

Ohgi thought he was done with Chigusa. Then Tamaki barged in on a meeting one day and told him there was an emergency call from Zero. He answered it. It was her. Ohgi couldn't believe it. They met in a forest. Ohgi was sitting down as she approached.

"Chigusa."

"That's the name I had while I lost my memories. My true name is.'

"Villetta."

Villetta points a gun at Ohgi.

"But to me you're."

"I am a baron of Britannia. No matter what reason I have. I must erase all connections I have to elevens."

"Yes but I would have wished to die in Japan."

"You came knowing you would die. You always have the option of killing me. I am your enemy."

"Yes but I fell in love with you."

Suddenly Sayoko appears and begins to chase Villetta. She has her cornered on a cliff. However Ohgi saves her and they fall over the cliff.

* * *

Lelouch and CC are back.

"We're back CC. Snap out of it. I've contacted Kallen and Shirley."

"Um , who might you be?"

"What are you talking about? Anyway, about the emperor and that system."

"Are you my new master? My skills are making preparations for cooking and cleaning Carrying water buckets, taking care of cows and sheep, sewing. I can read just a little. I can count to twenty. I've also cleaned dead bodies before."

Lelouch is stunned at the fact that CC has returned back to her pregeass self.

Jeremiah contact Lelouch as they arrive back at headquarters. He has captured Cornelia. Lelouch goes and talks to her.

"Lelouch, what is it that you desire by using that cursed power?"

"Elder sister, I simply wish to save my little sister."

"You say that even now."

Lelouch leaves her. Lelouch had Shirley take care of CC for the night.

In the morning Lelouch is studying Britannian movements. Just as he thought the emperor is not there. He must be trapped in the other world. Kallen gets up from the bed.

She goes over to Lelouch. She kisses him from behind.

"You should put some clothes on"

"No, you should take your clothes off," she responds.

He pulls he over the chair they fall over.

"Lelouch."

"Yes."

"I'm glad you brought Shirley back."

He looked around. CC was not there of course because she was with Shirley.

She pulls him over to the bed.

Later that day he has meetings with several leaders from around the world

Kallen wakes up and sees he is not there.

Kallen sighs. "I guess I will see what they are doing to the Guren."

* * *

Since the emperor disappeared Suzaku was glad Nunnally would be safe for a while. During the events in the Chinese Federation Rivalz said that Lelouch was at Ashford.

But now he heard that Lelouch and Shirley were gone for the weekend. Shirley told Suzaku that Lelouch wanted to spend a romantic weekend alone with Rolo tagging along.

Still Suzaku was unsure. He decided to go to take a look at the agency.

"What is the status of Lelouch Lamperouge? Where is Captain Villetta"

"Everything appears to be normal."

Suzaku looks at them. They seem to be in a trance. Suzaku couldn't believe it.

* * *

Lelouch has Shirley watch CC as he and Kallen head out for the UFN ceremony. Shirley hadn't made much gains as a knightmare pilot but her geass gaves her an advantage Everybody was preparing for the United Federation of Nations ratification ceremony. Over the past few days Zero, Xing-ke, and Kaguya had been meeting with leaders from around the world. The Black Knights were celebrating. While those appearing on television were preparing their speeches.

Rivalz was sitting at Ashford alone listening to Milly describe the happenings.

Meanwhile in Tokyo Rolo and Sayoko are leading a team that will rescue Nunnally.

The UFN ceremony continues. Lady Kaguya explains how each nation will relinquish their military forces and turn over their protection to the Black Knights. Kaguya asks for the UFN to liberate her nation of Japan. It passes as UFN resolution #1.

"I request that the Black Knights liberate Japan."

"Very well. UFN resolution #1 We advance toward Japan."

Suddenly the emperor appears on the screen. Diethard is doing his best to cut the feed but it proves impossible.

"Zero."

Lelouch is stunned. How is this possible?

"Zero, do you think you have surpassed me? But it is not unwelcome. One of the three superpowers the EU might as well be dead. In other words the pathetic charter you created has divided the world into Britannia and those that are not part of it. Simple and therefore lucid. Therefore whoever wins the war shall obtain the world. Very well Zero. Challenge me. You will win everything or you will lose everything. This is how war is supposed to be. All Hail Britannia."

Tohdoh looks on. "Long live Japan!"

The Black Knights follow him in his yell.

* * *

Lelouch can't believe it as he goes down to his quarters. CC tries to hand him some leftover pizza but he swipes it away. CC hides. Shirley goes over to him.

"Lulu it's going to be alright. Once we attack we can rescue Nunnally. In fact I should go over and help out with that."

Lelouch thinks it over as Shirley begins to leave. "No Shirley wait. I have something else planned."

Lelouch is holding Shirley be her shoulders. While he thinks of what to say. Just then Kallen walks into the room.

"Shirley, you will serve me. You will be my slave," Lelouch says these words to Shirley as he looks into her eyes. He kisses her.

Kallen stays quiet. Nothing seems to happen to Shirley.

She blinks. "That was it Lulu." She kisses his cheek. "That's why I came to help you out. Come on CC let's go over to our room."

CC follows Shirley to their room which is actually Kallen's room. They leave Kallen and Lelouch alone. Lelouch picks up his phone to make a phone call. He calls Suzaku.

Suzaku picks the phone up.

"Yes."

Ah, Suzaku."

"Lelouch."

"You saw the news."

"Yeah.. Looks like area 11 is going to become a battlefield again."

"Is the Tokyo settlement in danger, as well?"

"That depends on you. You're the one to decide that."

"I see."

"Lelouch, are you Zero?"

"Yes, I am Zero."

"What does the enemy of Britannia want from me?"

"Please save Nunnally. The emperor is using Nunnally as a hostage to keep me in check. That's why I had no choice to take action secretly. I beg you Suzaku. I can't ask anyone else to ask."

"Do you think I would accept your request?"

"I don't but there is no one else to ask this of."

"Quite selfish of you."

"I know. But I only have you to help. Please protect Nunnally!"

"Okay. But I have a condition. If you want me to protect Nunnally, then you should come here to Area 11, where she is located, by yourself. The location will be Kururugi Temple. We shall meet alone."

Lelouch hangs up. Kallen comes over to him. He sits down.

"Shirley. I want to explain."

She kisses him. "Do we have time to?"

He nods.

* * *

Xing-ke is leading his force in an attack of the Japanese coastline.

* * *

Lelouch arrives alone at the Kururugi temple. He begins to climb the stairs. He is dressed in his Ashford school uniform.

"It has been eight years already. Since Nunnally and I were sent to this Kururugi Temple. There we met Suzaku for the first time."

Lelouch begins to remember the time he and Nunnally spent in Japan. Suzaku is also dressed in his Ashford school uniform.

* * *

The battle continues. Xing-ke has encountered forces led by the Knights of One and Ten.

* * *

Suzaku looks at Lelouch.

"Did you come alone?'

"That was the promise."

"I'm surprised you came."

"I've set thirty one routes depending on the situation. Britannia's especially sloppy when it comes to royalty related routes."

"That's not what I meant. Lelouch. I'm surprised you dare show your face before me. That's what I meant. 'That's the promise.' There's no way I would believe you anymore."

"Then why did you come alone here, as well."

"I don't wish to lie anymore. I lied to Nunnally, just like you. I'm the worst. Some friend you are. You've always been betraying me. Not just me. Everyone in the student council. Nunnally, Euphie."

He holds up the pin he received when he became Euphemia's knight.

* * *

The Ikaruga is in the water. Asahina and Chiba were trying to convince Tohdoh that Zero could not be trusted. Tohdoh says they need Zero for this battle. Kallen was waiting on the Ikaruga also. She wanted to go with Lelouch but she would be of better use here.

* * *

Suzaku continues his interrogation of Lelouch.

"Did you cast geass on Euphie?"

Lelouch looks to the side "Yes but."

"To massacre the Japanese."

"I gave the command."

"Why?"

"To make the Japanese people rise up. If the special Administrative Region of Japan was established the Black knights would have collapsed."

"You're not human. To you everyone is a pawn for your ambition.'

"Yes all sins are mine but Nunnally is innocent."

"That's cheap. You use Nunnally as a pretext."

Lelouch kneels to beg for forgiveness.

Suzaku pushes him down with his foot and stomps his face to the ground.

"Tell me Lelouch why did you cast this live on geass on me. It makes me go against all my principles. Why did you put such a curse on me?"

"Because I wanted to survive."

"Why did you save me when I was going to be sentenced fro Prince Clovis' assassination?"

"To gain the trust of the Japanese."

"Why did you save the student council members during the hotel hijack?"

"To use them for the debut of the Black Knights."

Suzaku stares at Lelouch not knowing what to do.

"That's lie isn't it. Lelouch, there is only one way to atone for your lies. Make those lies become truth. You lied that you are the ally of justice, right? Then just make that become true. Maintain your lie to the very end."

"But how should I."

"End this war. If you're Zero. No because it is something only Zero can do. End it in a manner that the world gains peace and everyone can live peacefully again. Then for Nunnally."

Suzaku extend his hand out to Lelouch.

"You'd save her."

"For Nunnally's sake, I will join you once again."

"With you, we can accomplish anything."

Lelouch stretches his hand out to Suzaku but suddenly Britannian forces appear.

They come and restrain Lelouch.

"Suzaku you planned this from the very beginning."

Kannon comes out and congratulates Suzaku and his effort.

Lelouch can't believe it

"I see you came with the intention of selling me again. You betrayed me Suzaku!"

Guilford puts Lelouch in a transport car. "To think Zero was a Britannian student."

* * *

Shirley Fennette had grown up in a loving home. Even though her father's job took him away, he always thought of her. Then he was killed during the battle Narita. He was just an innocent bystander but his life was taken. Shirley was distraught. She used this event to her advantage as she kissed Lelouch. Then she found out the was Zero. Zero had been responsible for Narita for her father's death. But she couldn't bring herself to confront him. She even defended him. Then for some reason she forget about Zero even forgot Lelouch. That's when she found a note. She had written a letter in which she wrote that Lelouch was Zero. She didn't remember any of it. She was so confused. During the Black Rebellion she was sure they would safe.

Then she forgot everything again except she loved him. She loved Lelouch. Of course his only goal was to protect or rescue Nunnally. So Shirley was nothing but a pawn. Then again she recovered her memories and it felt like waking up after being asleep for a year. Everything seemed upside down. She didn't know what or who to trust. But she knew one thing she still loved Lulu and for him she would do anything.

Shirley appeared lost. In front of her was a knightmare. She walked up to it.

"Stop right there girl. Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Shirley looked around unsure of what to do. "M-my name is Brittany Losman. My father is a du-uke. We were out camping when I got lost. If you need my id, I have it here in my purse. Can you help me?"

Shirley lifted her purse and continued to shake. The knightmare pilot came out. Shirley nodded to herself. For Lulu. The pilot came over to her. As she did she used her geass to stop him. She pulled a gun out of her purse. The knightmare pilot was down. Shirley searched his pockets for anything that would help her pilot the knightmare. She found what she needed. She wasn't very good at this. In fact Kallen pointed out that it would take months for Shirley to even learn the basics. But that didn't matter, Shirley's eyes were red from Lelouch's geass command.

"I will serve Lelouch. I am his. For Lelouch!"

And with that Shirley was gone.

* * *

Lelouch is sitting down in the transport. When Schniezel appears on the screen.

"How tragic. Zero, the murder of royalty, was really my younger brother. Such a tragedy."

"Schniezel."

"But Lelouch, I will be your mediator with his majesty. Obviously you won't be free from punishment but at least your life could be spared."

"Are you showing sympathy to me?"

"Lelouch, I am still your brother. Will you not trust me?"

"Trust."

"Yes in your brother. "

"Regretfully, brother I have given up on trusting anyone. Friendship has betrayed me. Unfortunately brother the emperor knows who I am. So there can be no trust. No pardon. However there is this"

Suddenly Shirley comes out from behind the Glaston Knights.

"No one harms my Lulu!"

She destroys them. Guilford can barely move and see. He sees what appears to be one of his own knightmares attacking them.

"Good job Shirley let's go."

Shirley picks up Lelouch and they go off. As they fly off Lelouch waves good bye to Suzaku, his first friend.

* * *

Schniezel and Kannon confront Suzaku about the actions people have taken. They want to how Zero has caused them

* * *

Shirley takes Lelouch to where the Shinkirou is located.

"Let's go Shirley . To the Tokyo Settlement."

* * *

Kallen is sitting in her Guren. She can almost hear Rakshata describing it in her head.

"This is the Guren Mk III. It still maintains the radiant wave surger. The right arm also can be used as a long range weapon. It has four slash harkens, a gefion net, and more defense capabilities. It features new cutting weapons and a stronger cannon."

Kallen can feel Rakshata looking at her.

"Well Zero told us to do everything we could and we seem to have gotten carried away. Even the flight system has been upgraded. We honestly don't know if it can be piloted."

Kallen scoffed at that comment. She was waiting. Suddenly she got the call she was waiting for sort of. It was Shirley telling her that Lelouch was safe and heading towards Tokyo.

* * *

Britannian forces around Tokyo are waiting for Zero. They believe that they have prepared enough defenses.

Lelouch feels like laughing. His time in the Tokyo Settlement was not wasted. As the Britannian force prepare to fight. He activates the gefion disturber. The power goes out in the entire city.

"Tohdoh!"

Tohdoh got the call he was waiting for.

"Acknowledged!"

The Ikaruga surfaced and headed towards the Tokyo settlement. Kallen took her Guren out. Everybody got into their knightmares and prepared for battle. Meanwhile the Knights of One and Ten were still battling Xing-ke's forces when they get notice that the Black Knights have surfaced in Tokyo Bay. The Knight of Ten asks for permission to go to Tokyo.

Lelouch contacts Rolo. "Rolo, how are things there?"

"Yes, we have begun the operation. We will go secure Nunnally now."

"Very well, I'm counting on you, Rolo. Yes I was wrong. I was wrong to rely on feelings. Cold heartless. If I don't hold myself in a flawless condition, then I can't take Nunnally back."

"Lulu, I'm going down to help with Nunnally."

Lelouch nodded.

Suzaku has just finished telling Schniezel and Kannon all he knows about geass and Lelouch. He wonders if he can pilot the Lancelot equipped with FLEIA.

* * *

Lelouch begins to instruct the Black Knights on the battle plan. They had to secure the government building where Nunnally is being held.

Suzaku contacts Lelouch.

"Can you hear me Zero? Cease your operations. I possess a heavy tactical class warhead. If deployed it will cause damage superior to."

"Like I believe any of your words! Jeremiah."

Jeremiah takes the Siegfried out and attacks Suzaku. As they engage in battle Nina begs Suzaku to fire the FLEIA to kill Zero. Suzaku refuses. He is having problems in defeating Jeremiah. Gino comes out to lend a hand. Suddenly slash harkens catch Gino from above. He is pulled up. In front of him was the Guren MK III. Kallen lifted its right arm and destroyed the Tristan with the radiant wave.

Despite Lelouch's planning the are still many Britannian forces thanks to Schniezel's plan and newfound knowledge of Zero and geass.

* * *

Rolo and Sayoko continue their search for Nunnally. Shirley is now down in the government building. She remembers to stay away from Rolo. Lelouch warned her that Rolo may try to do something to her. She has to find Nunnally herself.

Miss Lohmeyer has Nunnally taken to a shuttle that will take her away.

* * *

The Black Knights continue to destroy the Britannian forces.

Suzaku continues to look for Lelouch on the battlefield.

"Answer me Zero. If I am the reason you have started this battle."

"Don't be so conceited. You're a man that betrayed your parents, betrayed Japan. That is why you betray friendships as well. That's all there is to it."

Suddenly Anya comes and begins driving the Lelouch back. His absolute defense system is being tested. Kallen comes from behind and stops Anya. They battle for a while.

* * *

Britannian forces target the gefion disturber to bring the power back up and allow older units to get in the battle.

* * *

Anya comes back for more when Marianne takes over and forces her down.

Suddenly Lelouch is being held down by the Valkerie squad. The Knight of Ten appears before Lelouch.

"Let me teach you. What it is that's so important."

The Knight of Ten begins to use a drill like weapon to get past the Absolute defense system.

Lelouch asks about his reinforcements. Tamaki is on his way.

"Zero, there are Britannian forces over the Pacific Ocean."

"And what of it."

"The ship seems to be the emperor's flagship."

"Him coming here. Just send the reinforcements."

"There's no need for that I'm here."

Suddenly slash Harkens come down on the Valkerie squad and release Lelouch.

It's Kallen. She destroys them in seconds. The Knight of Ten pulls back. Lelouch moves the Shinkirou back. Kallen brings the Guren in front of him.

"So you must be the Vampire of Britannia."

Lelouch is glad she is here. "Kallen."

"Zero, Captain Kallen Kouzuki of your personal squad has arrived."

The Knight of Ten fires at Kallen but the Guren MK III is too fast.

She uses the long range capabilities of the radiant wave arm to decimate the Britannian forces. The Knight of Ten manages to elude it though.

"Dear eleven, do you know the truth of the battlefield. Killing people in everyday life is a crime, but on the battlefield, you're a hero for the number of people you kill."

"So the Vampire of Britannia want to become a hero, eh."

"Not really. I just think being able to openly take away the most important thing people have life is the best thing that ever happened."

"You know. You're a bit disgusting!"

Kallen fires at him. He deflects it.

"And with this." The Knight of Ten brings his drill up.

"What about it?" Kallen asks as she brings up her cutting tool to destroy the drill.

"It doesn't work on me."

"No, now I've come close enough to you."

He fires a slash harken at her. She simply blocks it and grabs it.

She brings the Guren's radiant wave surger to the head of the other knightmare.

"I have question for you. What is that's important to you? Is it your own life."

"You threaten me" You damn eleven"

"Goodbye Mr. Vampire."

She fires the radiant wave and destroys him.

"Well done Kallen we need to return to the government building and get Nunnally."

"I won't allow it." Suzaku come out of nowhere to attack Lelouch. "Kallen move out of the way." He fires at Lelouch. Kallen uses her radiant wave to block the shot.

Suzaku and Kallen begin to battle.

Tohdoh leads an attack towards Schniezel's force. As she does Asahina contacts him with some information about Zero.

Sayoko and Rolo approach a shuttle, however, it is decoy. They get away but now have been discovered. Rolo gets on a knightmare that he is going to use to attack Nunnally's shuttle.

Shirley is at another site an sees a shuttle. There she is Nunnally. But Shirley is so far away, she wonders if she can reach it in time.

Lelouch receives a call from Shirley.

"Thanks Shirley. Kallen take out Suzaku and all obstacles will be clear."

"Yes."

Lloyd and Cecile plead with Suzaku to flee. The Guren is too strong for him now.

Nina is screaming at him to fire the FLEIA. Suzaku refuses as Kallen continues to take the Lancelot apart. Kallen goes to use the radiant wave on Suzaku. He dodges the first attack. But the live on geass compels to fight on so he fires the FLEIA. It heads towards the government building. Britannian forces see the FLEIA and begin to run away from it. Chiba notices this and orders a retreat. The FLEIA explosion begins. Lelouch can't believe it. He doesn't move but Rolo notices him and begins to push his knightmare up. Kallen grabs at Lelouch with her slash harkens and pulls him up.

"Rolo"

"Yes brother."

"Do you think I could speak to Nunnally?"

"That um."

"I can't get in touch with Sayoko or Shirley."

"Um brother. They didn't make it out. Nunnally was inside the light."

"That's not what I'm asking."

"I just want to talk with Nunnally."

"But Nunnally died. She died brother."

"Don't lie to me! Come on, Rolo. Just a little. Let me speak to Nunnally."

Lelouch begins to lose it. He demands that the Black Knights search for her. However they have agreed to a ceasefire with Prince Schniezel. Jeremiah and Rolo hold him back.

* * *

Shirley escapes the FLEIA by going underground. She wasn't able to get to Nunnally in time. She sees a knightmare and takes it. She goes back to the Ikaruga. Everybody there looks at her a little funny. They know she is close to Zero and Kallen but since she is Britannian they distrust her. She is above on the deck. She wants to go down and tell Lelouch that she almost had Nunnally but she knows that Nunnally is definitely alive. Shirley saw the shuttle leave safely. But she wants to give Lelouch some time to rest.

She looks out onto the deck and she sees Cornelia. That seems weird. Then a shuttle arrives. She gasps its Schniezel. Oh no Lelouch told her what happened back the Kururugi temple. She has to got tell Lulu.

* * *

Rolo drags Lelouch down to his room. Once there he sets Lelouch down. Rolo makes a call.

"Look Brother isn't to be bothered."

Lelouch sees the locket Rolo has on his phone his eyes open wide.

"Get out of here. This locket isn't yours. It belongs to Nunnally. Do you think you can replace her?"

"Brother, settle down we are all we have."

"Get out of here I hate you. I wanted to kill you so many times. Get out of here! Don't show yourself in my presence."

Rolo leaves despondent. CC calls out to Lelouch.

"Master, please take your clothes off. Are you wounded somewhere? If it's somewhere you can't reach, I'll…" CC lifts a box on band aids.

"You're right it's somewhere I can't reach."

Shirley comes running in to the room. She goes to Lelouch. CC goes to hide.

Lelouch is just sitting there catatonic. Shirley heard his conversation with Rolo.

"Lulu, she's alive"

"What."

"I saw her with my own eyes. I just wasn't fast enough.

Lelouch's eyes open up. "What did you say?"

"Lulu, I think there's trouble above. Schniezel and Cornelia are here. They know you're Zero and about your geass. What if they do something?"

Kallen is on the intercom. "Zero, may I enter? It's me, Kallen."

"Kallen. Come in."

Lelouch doesn't respond. Shirley slaps him. He looks at her eyes ablaze.

"Lulu, you told me to serve you to be your slave. Well guess what, this is what you need. Nunnally is alive. Schniezel or someone probably has her. And now they're here. You have to snap out of it."

* * *

Kallen arrives at the Ikaruga. She heard Lelouch screaming through the communicator and she knows that they almost had to drag him away from the battle site. She goes straight to his room.

Kallen on the intercom. "Zero, may I enter? It's me."

"Kallen. Come in."

She walks in and Shirley is in front of him holding him by the shoulders. Shirley is screaming at him. She is shaking him violently. Lelouch doesn't respond. Shirley slaps him. He looks at her eyes ablaze.

"Lulu, you told me to serve you to be your slave. Well guess what, this is what you need. Nunnally is alive. Schniezel or someone probably has her. And now they're here. You have to snap out of it.

Kallen can't believe what she is hearing. Lelouch looks back at Kallen.

"Lulu, we have to go."

"No Shirley that won't work. If they see us leave then they will be after us in seconds. Go to the Shinkirou. Listen carefully, Shirley you are doing this for me. Remember you serve me. Wait for my signal"

Shirley nodded and ran to than hangar using her geass to get there fast.

Kallen comes over to the couch.

CC calls out to Lelouch.

"Master, please take off your clothes. I'll do my best."

Kallen looks at him. "That's not a bad idea."

Lelouch looks at CC. He has to do something about CC. He goes over and kisses her.

Suddenly he is transported to into CC's mind. He sees walks by a CC. He ignores her because he knows it's not her. He suddenly sees her sitting down.

"CC, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know."

"I have questions for you."

"You know we're still kissing."

"Very well. Just come back witch."

Lelouch comes back to his senses.

CC is smiling. "If you had done that from the beginning. Who knows? Well I'll leave the two of you alone."

"Wait CC we need to."

"Yes I know Schniezel is here. We need to get out. Of course if we all leave at the same time we will be easy to find." CC begins to leave. "We are accomplices after all."

Lelouch goes back to the couch. As soon as CC leaves Kallen goes over to the couch.

"So let's get you out of this costume."

Lelouch laughs. "I'm sorry but we are pressed for time. There was no other way to."

Kallen kisses him. "I know. Sometimes it's just. Now I feel like you belong to me but all these people need you and depend on you. I feel so jealous because well."

Lelouch looks into her eyes. "It's because you're so strong. Well you don't really need me but I need you."

Kallen laughs. "Oh Lulu."

* * *

Author's note: So I moved some things from the next chapter to this one. It makes this chapter a bit longer but more importantly the next one much shorter.

In case anyone was wondering the Guren Mk III is a completely different knightmare. It was basically made from stratch after the events in the Chinese federation so the Guren Mk II is in storage or something

If you watch enough code geass you realize that they really sucked at keeping track of time or days. If you watch the Black Knights invade Japan, they start in the afternoon. Tohdoh's forces attack some time in the night and the battle ends in the morning. Although the Lelouch and Suzaku confrontation at the Kururugi temple appeared to occur near sunset. And the Battle of Tokyo looks like it takes place near dawn if you look at the background but it is still dark when the FLEIA is launched. But it is clearly day when Lelouch goes crazy looking for Nunnally. Or maybe I'm just thinking to much about it.

I created my own timeline of things to make things work.

And in what crazy warped mind does firing FLEIA in a battle like this make any sense. Obviously Nina's desire to kill Zero made her nuts. Of course Schniezel wanted something else he could pin on Lelouch.

About Shirley's knightmare skills. Well she's better than say Tamaki because of her desire to please and help Lelouch. If you combine that with her geass and Lelouch's geass command to serve him. It makes her surprisingly good. It is kind of like the "live on" geass Suzaku had cast on him. It makes a great knightmare pilot into the best in the world more or less. Of course live on wouldn't work an Shirley since she would just run away to stay alive. However since she now has to serve Lelouch, she will go above and beyond to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own code geass or its characters.

The Black Knights are in shock at the rush of information they are receiving.

Ohgi slams his fist on the table "I wanted to believe him… to believe in him. But to him, we're just pawns"

Tamaki screams, "Just pawns. Damn it. Zero you bastard how dare you. Damn it!"

Schniezel ask, "People, can you hand over my brother? Hand over Zero."

Ohgi stand up "I have a condition."

Cornelia angrily replies, "Do you think you are a position to negotiate?"

Schniezel waves her off as he would like to hear the request.

"Let's hear it," Schniezel requests.

Ohgi demands, "Return Japan to us. "

Cornelia, Schniezel, and Kannon are stunned. Even the Black Knights seem thrown off by Ohgi.

"We are to betray a comrade of ours. At least, we need to get back Japan or else I won't be able to forgive myself!"

* * *

In Lelouch's room

They are a little exhausted. Kallen is playing with Lelouch's hair.

"Do you think we have time for another round?"

There is a call on the intercom "Um Zero, it's Ohgi. We need you at Warehouse 4. There is a situation."

"Very well Ohgi. I am on my way."

Lelouch looks at Kallen. Ohgi was never much a speaker but there was an audible tremble in his voice.

Lelouch grabs his mask and heads towards the door. Kallen follows him to the elevator.

"Kallen, when we get up there you will have to play along."

Kallen only nodded. She was a little afraid of what was about to happen.

They arrive at the floor when they begin to walk out bright lights fall upon them.

Tohdoh screams out "It's all over Zero."

Chiba yells, "How dare you deceive us!"

Ohgi jumps in with "We know about your geass."

Lelouch is a little stunned. He sees Diethard filming this.

"The legendary hero Zero died in combat before he could achieve his goals. However, his brave way of life will forever be told for generations to come."

Lelouch looks around. "Is that your manuscript, Diethard?"

"To be honest, I wished to have filmed this until your victory over Britannia, but the show has to be cut now."

Lelouch looks around he tries to find a way to get out of this himself. "What should I do? The Knightmares are an obstacle, but Ohgi and the others are defenseless. If I could use my geass without being noticed."

Random guy says, "Everybody trusted you."

Kallen is scared and tries to do anything. Kallen jumps in front of Lelouch.

"Wait. This is too one sided! We got here thanks to Zero, no? At least let him explain."

Tamaki yells, "Out of the way Kallen. Do you want to die with Zero?"

Ohgi ask, "Don't tell me you're under the control of his geass, as well?"

Kallen looks down. And she turns around as she lifts her hand signaling the Black Knights to wait. She smiles at Lelouch.

"Answer me, Lelouch! To you, what am I? With you I do anything. Come on answer me!" She shakes him violently.

Lelouch looks up and sees Schniezel, Cornelia, and Kannon standing behind the Black Knights

Kallen looks up at Lelouch and yells, "Come on, please tell me," with tears in her eyes.

Lelouch laughs and begins to pull off his mask.

"Fools, you realize it this late. About the fact you were all being used. About the fact that you were all just pawns in my game. I take it this is your check, eh brother."

The Black Knights look towards Schniezel. The Black Knights look at Lelouch and see he is indeed Britanian.

Kallen stares up at him and puts on her best shocked look. "Lelouch."

"Kallen, you were a very elite pawn among them all. Indeed everything was on the chessboard. All of this was a game."

Kallen lifts herself up to Lelouch as if to kiss him but lifts her mouth to his ear and says, "I hope you know what you're doing, Lulu."

Kallen turns around an begins to walk away

"Farewell Lelouch."

"Live on Kallen."

Kallen begins to run away crying. This seems to discomfort the Black Knights even more.

Tohdoh screams, "Ready aim"

Lelouch looks out and sees Villetta. He points to her. Suddenly his geass command takes over. She jumps in front of Lelouch.

"No! Don't shoot my prince!"

Ohgi can't believe it. What had gotten into her? Was this geass? Villetta had just helped them accuse Lelouch. Now she was.

Tamaki wasn't having any of this. "Shoot this Brit bitch."

Ohgi yelled, "No its geass. She is under his control."

Suddenly the Shinkirou came down and picked up Lelouch.

* * *

Shirley left Lelouch's room. She ran to the hangar. She used her geass slightly to get her there faster. When she got there she saw Rolo. Lulu told her that Rolo had the same geass as her so she had to be careful around him. She could here Rolo mumbling. She had to act. This was for Lulu.

"Stupid brother. I should have just killed him when I had the chance. Stupid Shirley getting in the way. Nunnally, Kallen all of them getting between brother and me!"

Rolo heard a noise he turned. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw orange hair. It was Shirley. He went to activate his geass but it was too late. He fell down. Rolo looked up his hands were covered in blood. It was his own. He sees Shirley standing above him holding a gun. How did she? Rolo is shaking. He tries to speak. In his mind he was yelling.

"Brother, I have to save brother. No I need to save him."

Shirley looks down at him. "Nobody is going to hurt my Lulu." With that she boards the Shinkirou. "Now to go save him."

She sees Lelouch below him. She sees Miss Villetta run towards him. Villetta stops in front and begins to scream. Lelouch raises his hand. Shirley drops the Shinkirou down in front of him. She pushes Villetta away and pick up Lelouch. She uses her geass to get away. She puts Lelouch in the cockpit.

"Lulu. I can pilot it but the shields are complicated. Sit down here."

Lelouch sits down to activate the Absolute defense shield. Shirley sits on his lap so she can pilot the Shinkirou and use her geass.

* * *

The Black Knights are in shock over what has happened.

Kannon calls Anya. "Anya, Zero has escaped. Can you catch him with the Mordred?"

Tohdoh makes call to the Black Knight units. "The Shinkirou has been stolen. All units capable of flying attack it. Once again destroy the Shinkirou."

* * *

Kallen runs to the Guren. Even as she runs she doesn't know if she should go. Suddenly she sees Rolo's body on the floor. She wonders what happened.

"Shirley did this."

Kallen shuddered to think of what happened. The way Shirley was acting in room just now. Kallen shook her head. Lelouch needed her. Those were his own words. She takes the Guren out. She hears the alarm and the order to destroy the Shinkirou. Well at least they got out. As she flies out she sees the Shinkirou with the Mordred trailing behind.

Kallen smiles.

"Lelouch!"

She fires a radiant wave. It goes past the Mordred just missing it. Anya is forced to move aside. It also flies just to the side of the Shinkirou.

Lelouch looks to the side.

"Cutting it a little close aren't we Kallen. Well no need to give yourself away and put yourself in danger."

Lelouch uses the Shinkirou to destroy the land forces. While Shirley uses her geass to freeze the air forces so they drop.

Kallen follows.

"Kallen, its Ohgi. We need to confirm a few things. We have sent forces out and Schniezel is helping us with the search. Can you please return?"

"Ohgi, I'm going to finish this myself. Even if it means I have to give my life."

Ohgi is silent at first. He nervously says, "Very well Kallen be careful."

* * *

Kallen lands in a forest. She hides the Guren. Above her the combined Black Knight and Britannian forces are looking for Lelouch. She goes over to where Lelouch's signal came from. He is sitting there. Shirley's head is on his lap. He is playing with her hair. They see Kallen. Shirley tries to get up.

"Kallen, we were just," Shirley says very weakly.

"It's okay Shirley rest. I will talk to Kallen."

Shirley yawns. "Okay Lulu."

Lelouch walks over to Kallen. He kisses her.

"What was that for?"

"Because you're here."

"Of course I'm here. After all you need me remember? What now?"

"There's only one thing to do. During the battle the emperor never came to the battle field. In other words his objective is something else. From his direction he appears to heading towards Kamine Island.

* * *

Marianne takes over Anya. "I see. He plans to activate it."

CC is standing on the deck. "That man who does he think I am. Leaving me here while he goes off with his women."

She sees the Mordred approach and wonders what is going on.

Anya gets down.

"It's been a while since we met face to face."

CC looks at her.

"CC, it's me Marianne."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know if you are on our side or not. CC, why did you seal off your own code? Charles would have been able to grant your wish."

"I don't have a clue why I did that either. I'm a bit surprised myself. "

"Well I've made the decision and so it is settled. So let's go together."

* * *

Ohgi is with Villetta. She is asleep. Ohgi can't believe it. She didn't remember anything. If he hadn't stopped him Tamaki would have killed her. Ohgi is a little worried about Kallen. While in the Chinese Federation he heard rumors of Kallen and Zero. Just now she came up with him. Did she know who he was? For how long has she known?

The black Knights decided to declare Zero dead. After all how could he prove he was the real thing?

* * *

Lelouch contacts Jeremiah. He tells Jeremiah where he is heading. At first he had thought of leaving Kallen and Shirley with Jeremiah but he realized they wouldn't leave him. He has a better idea.

"Jeremiah I need to use your geass canceller on as much of Tokyo as you can. If you can get near Villetta, use it on her. I owe that much at least."

"Yes your majesty."

He hangs up with Jeremiah and his phone rings again. It's Rivalz.

"Lelouch, thank goodness."

"How are you Rivalz?"

"I'm fine. Now that cellphones are working, I found out everybody is safe and sound.

"That's good to hear."

"Your rooms are gone now, but the clubhouse it still here."

"That's good to hear."

"By way, how's Rolo? You guys are together right?"

"He's fine. Rivalz tell the president that I will keep my promise of bringing everybody back for fireworks sometime."

He looks over at the sleeping Shirley and Kallen. He hangs up on Rivalz. Shirley gets up.

"Let's go. This won't be easy." He wakes up Kallen with a kiss. Shirley giggles.

"Like Sleeping Beauty."

Kallen groans. "Only this Prince Charming isn't so charming."

Lelouch grunts as he sides his hand through his arm. "We'll see about that."

* * *

Lelouch and Kallen are aboard a Britannian military ship. Lelouch has enslaved a few of the men. He commands them to tie up others and hold their eyes open.

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you all from this point on, all of you do as I order."

Shirley contacts them that she has stolen a knightmare and will try and cause havoc amongst the Britannian forces. They leave for Kamine Island.

* * *

Aboard the Avalon Gino is recovering from his injuries. Unfortunately his Tristan is gone. His lying on a bed. Lloyd and Cecile are with him. Lloyd wonders if Gino can pilot a new project he has planned. Suzaku walks in.

"Lloyd, what is the status of the Lancelot?"

"Status? With the core luminous in that state."

"No, I meant the Lancelot Albion."

Cecile answers him. "It's just about to roll out."

Gino looks up at Suzaku. "What's this Albion thing?"

Lloyd is playing darts very badly. "It's a custom knightmare developed for Suzaku Kururugi., but I wouldn't want to hand that to you right now."

Suzaku stare at him. "This is an order. An order from the Knight of Seven."

"And now I don't want to hand it to you even more."

Cecile comes over to Suzaku. "Suzaku, you said it was necessary to b mentally prepared not to fire the FLEIA."

"Cecile, what is a weapon to begin with?"

"Lord Kururugi, do you plan on starting a childish debate?"

Gino lifts his hand to Suzaku. "Quit it Suzaku. That's not like you."

Schniezel, Cornelia, and Kannon walk into the room. Gino looks up.

"Your majesty."

Schniezel waves him off. "It's okay, at ease"

Cornelia looks around. "Where's Guilford."

Kannon responds. "Unfortunately the injuries sustained by him and his men necessitated that they stay on land."

Suzaku steps up. "Your highness. I deployed the FLEIA warhead during the battle; I believe that it is enough for me to have earned the title Knight of One."

Gino can't believe it. "Come on Suzaku."

"I have bee naïve. Thinking that method mattered more than results. Will your highness do it make me Knight of One."

Cornelia has had enough of this. "A highly disrespectful comment, Kururugi."

Lloyd adds, "The appointment of the Knight of one is something only his majesty can do."

Schniezel closes his eyes for a moment to think. "Then I shall become."

"Brother." Cornelia stunned

"I shall become emperor. There would be no problems then, correct?"

Gino is stunned but is too injured to move. Lloyd and Cecile are stunned.

Suzaku looks at Gino. "Prince Schniezel, will you hold true to your words."

Schniezel smirks. "He said these are mundane details, apparently. His majesty said that about this war with the Black Knights. You know this too, right, Cornelia. Father has indulged himself with dangerous research and has left the throne empty many a night. Yes, he treated politics and wars as a game. He has lost interest in this world, this day and age. He has become a man that simply gazes at people's suffering and thus no longer has the right to be emperor."

Suzaku looks at Schniezel. "Your highness, as a Knight of the Round, the emperor would grant me an audience. Order me to assassinate his majesty.

* * *

Kaguya and Tianzi land to negotiate with Schniezel. Kaguya is appears saddened by the fact that she and Zero were only husband and wife in name.

* * *

Suzaku kills the emperor's guards.

"Is this the doing of Schniezel?"

"It is my own will. Your majesty, I am grateful to you for promoting me. However you have committed two sins."

"Oh"

"One you have forsaken your duties as emperor. And the other you have involved yourself with Geass."

"And that is a sin?"

"Geass brings out the evil in humans. Yes, being all-knowing, you would have been able to save even Euphie. Yet you abandoned her."

"And so what?"

"I shall ensoul within this sword Lelouch and Nunnally's despair, as well. Prepare yourself."

Suzaku rushes at the emperor. Suddenly Bismarck Waldstein, the knight of one, appears and blocks Suzaku's sword.

"Lord Waldstein, why are you here?"

"Did you think you were the only one who knew about geass? That is unfortunate. Who do you think would trust a man who has been betraying others all his life?"

"Bismarck. I leave this mundane affair in your hands." The emperor walks away.

"Yes your majesty."

Suzaku yells, "Hold it." As Suzaku fights Lord Waldstein, his "live on" geass is screaming at him to run.

There are series of explosions on the island.

* * *

Lelouch casts is geass on the Britannian forces there. He sets off a series of explosions. Lelouch begins to walk towards the cave with Shirley and Kallen behind him.

"My name is Lelouch vi Britannia, eldest son of Empress Marianne, and abandoned prince of the Empire."

Above the Kamine Island Britannian forces are panicking because they cannot contact the emperor. Suddenly Britannian forces begin firing upon each other. Lelouch is spotted but the forces he has cast his geass on protect him.

The explosions distract Lord Waldstein and Suzaku runs way. A series of explosions surround Suzaku. Lord Waldstein decides to go up in the Galahad. He must protect what his majesty is doing.

Schniezel gets word of the attacks and decides to head in that direction. Lady Kaguya decides to go along. She reasons that only Zero would stand up to the emperor in this manner. Xing-ke agrees.

* * *

Lelouch continues his walk towards the cave. He has knightmares lined up beside him in a form a salute. Kallen thinks this a waste of time, but it was Lelouch's show. Shirley thinks I didn't know Lulu was so dramatic.

"Stop me if you think you can. If there is anyone that holds despair greater than mine."

Up above Lord Waldstein has no idea who is an enemy or ally. Suddenly he is attacked by the Mordred.

"Anya, don't tell me even you're."

"Taking part in a coup d'etat and you dare call yourself the Knight of One."

"What! Don't mistake matters.

"How do you want me to believe?"

Galahad disables the Mordred flying ability. Marianne spots Lelouch below. She convinces Lord Waldstein of her allegiance and offers to guard on the ground.

CC quips, "Great acting."

"There's no time to explain this to Bismarck. So if I suspect him first, then he won't suspect me back, right."

"You still haven't lost your wit, apparently. Marianne the Flash. You are indeed Lelouch's mom."

"So what should I do? Should I save him?"

"Kallen, Shirley you will have to wait here."

Lelouch is setting up explosives by the entrance.

Kallen can't believe what he is saying. "I came to protect and defend you."

"That's right Lulu

"There is very little either of you can do to help. Not now."

"Very well Lelouch. Live on," Kallen says smiling, "Come back alive if you don't I will go and find you were ever you are."

Kallen looks down. Lelouch grabs her chin and kisses her.

"I will come back for more of that."

Lelouch walks through their door.

Inside the emperor is laughing. It is about to be accomplished.

"Well gods the moment of decision had come."

"I think not. You are wrong Charles Di Britannia. You won't be settling anything with the gods but with me."

Lelouch appears out of the mist and approaches the sword of Akasha.

"And how will you do that. Neither guns, nor swords, nor geass can take away my life."

(On side note geass can't take his life but a geass user can.)

"I thank you. For now that you have entered this place, I have the measure to claim victory."

The explosives Lelouch had set go off and lightning surrounds them.

"You sealed the exit!" The emperor is outraged.

"Indeed, both geass and you shall be trapped inside this space with me. If it won't affect the real world, then whatever you are planning holds no meaning anymore. It's the same as being dead."

"Lelouch!"

"This system that you created has now become the prison that shall entrap your soul. Now let us suffer together in this eternal repentance."

Anya/Marianne and CC finds Suzaku outside. Marianne goes to draw on his face when he wakes up.

"You woke up to fast."

Suzaku looks over and see CC. "CC."

"What are you doing in a place like this? It doesn't seem like you're doing Charles' bidding."

"Anya, you're."

"I'm Marianne now, Lelouch and Nunnally's mother, okay."

The Black Knights decide to go after Zero and help Schniezel quell the rebellion.

* * *

Back inside

"Now then we have all the time we need. Answer me. Who was it that killed mother? Why did you not protect mother?"

The emperor changes the setting before the sword of Akasha to that of library.

"How ironic. You desire the truth from others. You who lied the entire way to this point."

"You're right. I have always been creating lies. Not just my name and past but hiding my true intentions in their entirety. But is not a given. One tries to fit in with dialogue of others trying to mesh with situation. Without that countries, races, bodies known as communities wouldn't exist. Everyone knows how to use lies. In front of family, in front of friends, in the presence of society, everyone puts on a different mask. Yet, is that a sin? What is one's true face. Even you are wearing the mask known as the emperor. At this point, we cannot walk around without personae."

"Wrong. For all time, once lies are deemed useless personae consequently will disappear. If people can understand each other conflicts consequently disappear."

"That is merely an ideal theory of metaphysics."

"It shall become reality very soon. That is the Ragnorak junction. The world will cast off its deceitful mask and show its skin of truth."

CC explains to Suzaku about the World of C which is a collection of unconsciousness, the merging of one's hearts and memories. Marianne is trying to fix the thought elevator but is unable to.

"You do it CC."

"Do you really want to go?"

"Are you kidding me? Charles is waiting for us. It would have been easier if you had handed you code over to him. Okay. I'll go ahead then."

Marianne leaves Anya's body. She uses CC as a conduit to get through the thought elevator into the World of C. Anya falls. Suzaku catches her and sets her down.

Suddenly Kallen comes out.

"What happened?"

CC looks at her "It was your mother-in-law." CC laughs.

Suzaku looks at Kallen. Shirley comes out after her

Suzaku asks, "Where's Lelouch?"

Suzaku is surprised to see Shirley.

Kallen points at the thought elevator.

Shirley is fidgeting "We have to go help Lulu."

Outside Lelouch's remaining geassed Black Knight and Britannian forces overwhelm the Galahad.

Lelouch sees his mother walk in. "Impossible."

"You've grown a lot Lelouch."

"Mother."

"You've come Marianne."

"This is an illusion, too! You go so far just to"

Marianne spins around as her dress twirls.

"Um I'm actually real. Well I can only take my original from inside this system though."

"You're real."

Charles walks towards Marianne "Lelouch I shall answer your question from a moment ago. Half a century ago brother and I were in a living hell. Our family members were rivals who wanted the throne. Assassinations were like the meals of the day with betrayals originating from lies. My mother was a victim. Brother and I hated and were saddened by the world. And thus we made a vow that we would create a world without lies."

Marianne continues Charles' story. "CC and I agreed to that vow as well. But VV."

Marianne tells how VV called her out one night and assassinated her attempting to use terrorists as an excuse and Nunnally as a witness. She explains how she used her geass to travel into Anya's heart as she died. Charles and Marianne explain VV's lies and CC leaving.

"Damn you. You're throwing all the fault on VV who's already died. And you sent me and Nunnally to Japan as hostages."

Charles responds "It was necessary!"

"Necessary for what? Why would a parent distance himself from his child?"

CC is discussing her mistakes. Kallen stops CC.

"CC we need to get to the other world."

Suzaku add, "Even if this is foolish, I cannot stop.

Charles continues, "Yes to hide you from brother's eyes, I sent you two to Japan. I also secretly removed Marianne's corpse."

"As long as my body remains I can return to that body."

"In order to protect all of this I needed to rewrite the memories of Anya and Nunnally."

Lelouch looks surprised. "Nunnally. She couldn't see not because of a psychological disorder but rather because of geass"

Marianne jumped in. "Even though she was just a fake witness, there was a danger that her life would be endangered."

"To save her, there needed to be evidence that she would never get anywhere near the truth." Charles adds.

Marianne continues. "In the original plan, only one immortal code was enough. But as research continued, we found out that without another code, in other words CC, the plan wouldn't work with 100 percent guarantee."

"Since Marianne's persuasion of CC didn't work we had no choice to use you."

Lelouch stares at his parents. "Then for what have I…"

Charles interrupts Lelouch. "If the Ragnorak junction is successful, then such tragedies will no longer take place. "

Marianne continues. "All masks will be gone. We can all be who we really are."

Lelouch is incensed. "I see. The battles between Britannia and the Black Knights were all just bait to lure CC out. In other words from the very beginning I was nothing but noise to the world. A hindrance. What do you think?"

CC, Kallen, Shirley and Suzaku walk up behind Lelouch.

CC replies, "You noticed that I showed up.

"Of course we are accomplices after all. It is necessary for the project. And of course my Q1 is here. And of course my little orange haired assassin"

Shirley blushes.

Charles replies "Yes we need CC. Thus Kururugi your pursuit all the way here is meaningless."

Suzaku looks at the emperor. "So it seems. I've hear you were immortal already. That's why I need to confirm something. This world that you're trying to create."

"Indeed. It is a world that both Euphie and Nunnally desired a gentle world."

Lelouch responds. "So this is indeed."

Charles continues. "CC now that we are all gathered, the plan can commence. We shall grant your wish afterwards."

Charles raises his hand to take CC's code and begin the Ragnorak Junction.

Marianne exclaims, "It has begun. The sword of Akasha will now kill the gods."

Charles continues, "And now once we merge our two marks together, the new world shall be born."

Charles begins to walk towards CC. Suzaku looks a Lelouch.

"Lelouch, what was your motive for gaining control of the world?"

Kallen looks at Suzaku and then at Lelouch.

"Stop asking me stupid questions. I fought for Nunnally's "

"Are you planning on using Nunnally as an excuse?"

"You're right," Lelouch looks at his friends. "I fought for the things I wanted to protect."

"To desire some result, one must take action."

"The method one chooses will also lead to the denial of other things."

Lelouch stares at Kallen as he says these words.

"Then."

"Yes I won't approve of you or your train of thought."

Lelouch prevents his father from joining his mark to CC's.

Lelouch continues, "Why do people lie? The answer isn't only because it's used for conflicts. It's because they yearn for something. A world just as it is will bring no change. You don't call that being alive. It's equivalent to a world of memories, a complete and secluded world. I do not want that.

Marianne looks at Kallen and Lelouch.

"Lelouch, are you going to deny me, as well? Is it because of these girls?

Did they turn you against me?"

The emperor seems to notice Kallen and Shirley for the first time. "They are Britannian brats who have turned their backs on their heritage and their fathers like your son. She is Shirley Fennette. Her name is Kallen Stadtfeld."

"Don't call her that! Her name is Kallen Kouzuki," Lelouch says it with such venom that they all stare at him, "Mother, is your wish the same as the emperor?"

"It is a good thing for everyone scattered around to become one again. You can even become one with the deceased, you know. Even Euphemia or perhaps Naoto or your father"

They grimace at the attempt to make them turn on Lelouch.

Lelouch is confident in his friends.

"So that's how it is after all. You too believe that kind of world is good thing. However that is good you are forcing on others. It is no different from evil."

The emperor respond to Lelouch, "The day when everyone understand shall come."

"It won't! There is just one thing that is clear right now. You may believe that your intentions were good for what you did to Nunnally and me. However you two abandoned us!"

Marianne gets defensive. "That was in order to protect."

Shirley is incensed and wants to yell at Lelouch's parents but he holds his hand put.

"Why did you not stop the war between Japan and Britannia? When you two prioritized the plan. It didn't matter whether we were alive or dead anymore. That's why we were abandoned. Leaving us with just a self satisfying excuse."

"That's not how it was."

You just said it. You can become one with those that are already deceased. You aren't even looking at the future."

Charles proclaims, "The future lies after… the Ragnorak junction. The gentle world Nunnally spoke of."

"No. The world you spoke of is merely a world gentle to yourselves. The world Nunnally desired must be a world where you can be kind to others."

"And what of it. The Ragnorak junction has already begun"

"Who knows? I am Zero, the man of miracles."

Lelouch pulls the contact out of his eye.

"Geass won't work on me or apparently anyone else here."

"No isn't there someone else?"

"What?"

"That's right. The world of C is the will of all humans and humans are not equal. Those were both of your words. Because they are not equal you know what that means of my powers, no?"

"Foolish Lelouch! The power of kings cannot defeat the gods."

"This isn't winning, this is a wish. Yes right now this moment I know myself. Gods! The collective unconsciousness. Do not stop the progress of time!" Lelouch looks up to the sky as he says this.

Marianne runs at Lelouch. "Lelouch naughty children like you."

Shirley goes in front of Lelouch and pushes her down. "Nobody hurts my Lulu!

Marianne looks at her. "Impudent child!"

Suzaku is angry. "Not a single person not even Euphie would've wanted this!"

Marianne pleads with Suzaku. "I saved you in order to allow you to talk to Euphie."

"That's what's called forcing things on other people," Suzaku responds.

Charles can't believe this "There is no way it can work. On the gods on humans themselves."

Lelouch has had enough.

"Even so I desire tomorrow."

As Lelouch says this both of his eyes are filled with the geass symbol. The sword of Akasha falls apart.

Marianne can't believe it "Impossible."

"The thought elevator is. Marianne and I… and brother's dream is collapsing," Charles says.

CC falls to the ground. "Charles, stop all of this. This was all just too preposterous."

"CC so long as our marks still exist."

Charles and Marianne begin to disappear.

"Impossible! I should be immortal yet I am being devoured by the world of C."

"What about CC? She was with us."

CC just shakes her head.

"I realized you two were just doing it for your own liking."

Marianne says, "No it was for Lelouch and Nunnally."

Lelouch looks at his parents. "Do you two know the meaning of Nunnally's smile?"

Charles and Marianne look confused.

While the others including CC imagine Nunnally's smile and what it means to them.

"Why do you not know? Nunnally couldn't see or walk properly. That's why she knew that there are things in this world that cannot be accomplished by oneself. Nunnally's smile was the very least she could do to express her gratitude. "

Charles is furious at this. "Deceptions like that are exactly."

"You will not call that a lie! I won't let you! You looked down upon us neglecting reality and watched us delightfully. Screw all of that! There is only one truth. You two parents abandoned us! How can you say you wanted to protect us? How can you say you loved us?"

"You obnoxious fool! What is love? Nothing but empty words and lies"

"No! This is no lie."

Lelouch grabs Kallen and kisses her.

"Mother to answer your question from before this is Kallen Kouzuki. My Q1. And this is Shirley Fennette, my protector and friend. In other words your replacements."

Marianne cannot believe the words said to her. The emperor runs at Lelouch. Suzaku lifts his sword.

"Suzaku stay your hand."

However nothing can stop Shirley from kicking what's left of the emperor away.

Charles tries one last thing. "Deny me and what awaits you will be his, Schniezel's world. Good and evil are merely the front and back of the same card."

"Even so I deny your world. Now begone!"

With that Charles and Marianne disappear and the geass symbol leaves Charles hand and rests on Lelouch's chest.

Anya wakes up during the rumbling and runs away. She is confused as to how she got here.

Bismarck has manages to gather the other Knights of the Round and escapes when he senses the emperor's death.

"CC are you going as well."

"I should be smiling when I die, no? What about you? What are you going to do now?

You have rejected Charles and Marianne. You have chosen reality, chosen the path of advancing time"

Suzaku nods. "And Lelouch is Euphie's murderer."

Suzaku lifts his sword.

"And what of it."

Shirley's eyes glow red as she stares at Suzaku. He backs down.

"Suzaku, if I could bring Euphemia back. I would. I would give my life for Euphemia. My first love."

Kallen goes to Lelouch. Shirley stares at Suzaku.

'I asked you once is you hated Lelouch. I told you to forgive him."

Suzaku nods. "What now, Lelouch?"

Lelouch laughs "We make rivers of blood flow so that even the name of the massacre princess will be forgotten."

Kallen is stunned at what has happened.

"What was that thing that flew into Lelouch's chest?"

Lelouch reveals his chest to find the geass symbol.

"What is that?" Kallen asks.

"It means I have to spend an eternity with Lelouch," CC responds despondently

Suzaku looks at them. "An eternity with Lelouch."

Shirley smiles at the concept.

Kallen is still unsure about something. "What did you mean by smiling when you die?"

Lelouch looks at Kallen. "An immortal can grant someone geass .If that person can control the power and allows it to grow. They can then receive the immortal code and it is possible to then kill the former immortal. Of course they have to grant the geass giver a wish; it's sort of a contract."

Kallen considers this. The ability to kill a former immortal, in other words kill CC.

"I want the power. CC, can you give me geass? You want to die isn't that what you said earlier outside."

CC looks at Kallen. "I might as well seeing as though Lelouch seems to have failed me."

Lelouch jumps in "No CC."

Kallen couldn't believe it. All of this was for Lelouch and now he didn't want her. He wanted CC.

"I will grant Kallen her geass."

"Very well." CC walks away.

"No Lelouch I don't want you to die. I mean I'm doing this for you."

"For one you can still take CC's code and take her life when your geass reaches its potential."

Lelouch kisses Kallen and begins granting her geass.

Lelouch whispers in her ear "Secondly My wish isn't to die; it is to spend eternity with my Q1."

* * *

"Milly Ashford reporting. A month has passed since the tragedy if the FLEIA warhead. Today, there is a major announcement from His Majesty Emperor Charles and he will be doing an international live broadcast from Pendragon Palace. His Majesty has not shown himself to the public for a whole month, but now…"

At Pendragon Palace.

The room is filled with royalty and nobility. There are two thrones. Didn't they say that the emperor was missing? Well Bismarck reported it but he is missing. What about Schniezel and his people. Who knows? And what of the Black Knights. They have established Japan once more. His majesty will surely do something

"His Majesty will now enter."

Entering from the side is a young man in a school uniform. He walks over to the throne.

"Where is His Majesty?" demands Guinevere su Britannia

He sits down on the throne.

"Why?" asks Carine su Britannia

Milly is staring at the screen. "No way how."

Rivalz is watching at school surrounded by classmates. "Huh, how."

"I am the 99th emperor of Britannia. Lelouch vi Britannia"

Bismarck and the Knights of Round including Gino are wondering what are going on.

Carine even more surprised than before. "Huh really?"

"You were alive?" Guinevere asks.

(I think the answer to that is duh that's why I'm here but I digress)

"Indeed sister. I came back from the depths of hell."

Odysseus eu Britannia begins to walk forward. "I'm so glad Lelouch. When we found Nunnally, I knew there could be a chance. But don't you think your prank has gone a bit over the line? That is father's"

"The 98th emperor, Charles zi Britannia died at my hands. Therefore, I am the new emperor."

Carine is indignant. "What is he talking about? This is unbelievable."

Guinevere is enraged. "Remove that imbecile! That vile criminal that slaughtered His Majesty!"

Guards run up to seize Lelouch when Suzaku falls down upon them. He is also wearing his Ashford School uniform

"Allow me to introduce my knight Suzaku Kururugi. As a Rounds above all rounds members, I shall bestow upon him the title Knight of Zero."

Kaguya can't believe her eyes. "He and Suzaku."

Odysseus comes up to them. "This is not okay, Lelouch. You too Lord Kururugi. You cannot play such awful pranks on an international live broadcast."

"But brother I am not done allow me to introduce my wife. In the very spirit of my mother Marianne the Flash, a woman who as capable in a knightmare as she is in other areas, Kallen vi Britannia."

Kallen walks out. She walks out and sits on the other throne. Unlike Lelouch she is dressed as an empress.

Ohgi falls down as he sees Kallen walk in "Kallen, why? What about Naoto?"

Tamaki can't believe it. "I knew it. I knew they were."

More guards come towards them. Suddenly Shirley falls upon them.

Lelouch continues "Allow me to introduce my wife's personal guard, Lady Shirley Fennette."

As Shirley stand there her eyes are glowing under the control of Lelouch and Kallen's geass commands

Rivalz falls from his chair when Shirley comes in.

Milly can't continue. She is confounded.

Odysseus stares at Lelouch. "This has gone on far enough!"

"Is that so?"

Lelouch stand up and removes his contacts.

"Acknowledge me."

"Yes your majesty. All hail Lelouch."

Schniezel looks on. The stage is set. Cornelia wonders why Suzaku followed Lelouch.

"It doesn't matter sister. Let Lelouch have it all even Britannia. What lies ahead is what will grasp the world, Lelouch's geass or FLEIA."

* * *

Author's note: I want to say that the coronation scene was easier to do when everybody was dead or in on it. I had Lelouch come in dressed as Zero in another story but here just as in the actual story he has left Zero behind him for now. Shirley avoids Rolo's fate by allowing Lelouch to control the shields of the Shinkirou. She uses her geass slightly to avoid a few attackers. Like Suzaku, she uses Lelouch's geass command to her advantage. Since Lelouch commanded her to serve him, she can't very well serve him if she dies.

I like how Lelouch just sits there near his father like nothing is going on. It's like hey let's have a heart to heart. What's up with girls? I mean what's their deal.

I also like Kallen's expression during the coronation scene it's a mix of anger, surprise, and regret. Sort of like he told that jerk to join him and not me.

Does anyone wonder if CC ever put Cheese-kun on the throne and pretended that he was emperor? And did CC go back in the Ikaruga to Lelouch's room to get Cheese-kun when Anya/Marianne came to get her. Or did Marianne plan ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not Code geass or its characters

So this is chapter is going to be a lot of fluff. It is what takes place during the month between the second battle of Tokyo and Lelouch's coronation. I was going to put it at the end of the last chapter but didn't want to delay it. It also not meant to be taken seriously. Although one has to wonder where Lelouch gets his money for stuff.

I also added the coronation scene at the end of this with a little added stuff. Mostly added reactions.

The next chapter will come out in the next few days. Another knights of the Round battle and UFN meeting.

Ever wonder how Lelouch and the gang got from Kamine Island to Pendragon and what they did during that month. Or even how Lloyd got the Avalon. In the actual story if you think about it all of them could go anywhere they wanted. Suzaku was Knight of Seven and was not considered a traitor yet. Nobody was looking for CC unless if they had her on a wanted poster. She was basically free. And nobody knew who Lelouch was. So basically unless if a member of the royal family saw him, he was free too. Of course Schniezel went in to hiding and was already constructing the Damocles. Schniezel probably left the Avalon so he would be harder to track down.

So here the only one who can't go out is Kallen and she makes Lelouch stay with her.

enjoy

* * *

Lloyd is sitting aboard the Avalon with Cecile. Gino has been transferred to a hospital on land. It seems they are the only ones on board. Schniezel and Cornelia left and did not explain anything. Even the Knights of the Round went off somewhere. Lloyd supposed he could take the Avalon back to the Britannia. They were near Kamine Island. It was late the Black Knights had gone back to Area 11. He supposed it might be Japan again. They had searched for Zero but could not find him. Suzaku was somewhere here too he guessed. Suddenly the communicator beeped.

Lloyd answered it. "Yes."

It was Suzaku. "Lloyd, I need you to come for me. I am at this location."

It wasn't far. Lloyd was unsure about what to do. He heard rumors that the emperor was gone. However instead of taking advantage Schniezel fled for some reason.

"Very well Suzaku. I will do this."

Lloyd looked over to Cecile. She nodded. Lloyd moved the Avalon to where Suzaku has indicated. Lloyd looks around. Suzaku comes out. Following him is a young black haired boy who appears to be dressed like Zero, a red haired girl that looks like the Guren pilot, an orange haired girl dressed in some sort of knightmare pilot uniform, and a green haired girl in her underwear. Suzaku waves to Lloyd. Lloyd lands the Avalon. Suzaku climbs aboard. Suddenly three knightmares appear. They enter the Avalon.

Lloyd looks at them nervously. "Where are we going back to Area, um, Japan?"

Lelouch looks at Lloyd. "No, we should head back to the home country. To Pendragon."

They all look at Lelouch. Shirley can't believe it.

"Lulu, shouldn't we go back to Ashford. I mean you can tell people that you are Zero. Some of them will follow you."

Lloyd stared back at the boy. He remembered seeing him before but couldn't place it.

"No there will be no need to involve them in any of this. I have had Jeremiah use his geass canceller. So some those who know who I am will remember now. No we must go to Pendragon."

Kallen was unsure. Between her and Suzaku they could defeat a large portion of the Black Knights.

"Lloyd, where is Schniezel?"

"He has fled somewhere. I don't know the exact location."

"I see. Do you want has happened to the Knights of the Round?"

Lloyd shakes his head.

Lelouch only nods "We should be on our way. Lloyd you're an earl right so you must have some land or something back in the mainland."

Lloyd shrugs.

"Well it doesn't matter. We will figure something out."

It took about a week or so for them to get into Pendragon. They couldn't just fly the Avalon or their knightmares in the city. On the way there they informed Lloyd and Cecile of their plan. They agreed to help even doing work on the Guren Mk III and the Shinkirou. Of course they had to design a knightmare for Shirley. Somehow Lelouch provided them with funds.

They had Shirley rent them a hotel. She simply smirked as she left to do it. She said she was renting a room for her friends who were newlyweds and wouldn't be leaving the room much. She is also getting a room for herself and some other friends because they are also vacationing. The clerk just nods and asks for Shirley's card. She hands it to him. She wonders where Lelouch got the card from. All of them except for Lloyd and Cecile are under assumed names. There's no point in anybody finding out about them.

Once they get into their rooms. Shirley and CC insist that Lelouch and Kallen stay in the newlywed suite. Suzaku didn't want to share a room with CC and Shirley but had no choice.

Of course Kallen can't leave the room so she doesn't let Lelouch leave for the whole first week they are there. He doesn't mind that much because she makes up for it. Of course he eventually has to leave to begin carrying out his plan. Shirley stays close to him to protect him. While he is gone Kallen uses her geass around the hotel. Her geass is like Lelouch's. First she goes around and has people do silly things of course she also orders them to forget her. Lelouch instructed her on using the geass. He remember using it on people for simple reasons. He tells her to avoid this mistake.

Lelouch is sitting around his hotel room. They had been here for two days and he couldn't leave because Kallen couldn't leave. To him that didn't make any sense.

"Lelouch's log. Day ten since leaving Japan. Still stuck in this hotel because the witch won't let me out."

"You better be talking about CC. Because you wouldn't call your wife a witch would you."

Lelouch shook his head. Of course they were married. Shirley and Suzaku made them get married. And since Shirley could hurt them without them being able to do anything about it, they complied. Shirley also said it was in Lelouch's best interest. Lelouch looks at Kallen.

"You know eventually I will have to leave this room."

"Yes but not today."

Lelouch grunts. "Well at least order room service. Have that cute blonde girl bring it. She reminds me of Milly except not as bossy."

Kallen stares at him. "I'll just have them send up whoever is there. What do you want to eat?"

"Something fatty. Shirley says I need to put some weight on if I'm going to be emperor."

Kallen shrugs and places the order.

* * *

Tamaki was sitting around wondering what happened to Zero. He also wondered what happened to Kallen. Unlike Ohgi or Tohdoh, he knew where she was. He kept an eye on the situation. After all Zero was his best bud so he kept an eye out for him. Even though Lady Kaguya called herself Zero's wife, she was a girl and Zero needed women like Kallen. Sure CC was Zero's lover but she was too bitchy for Zero. Kallen was hot and was devoted. What else did a man need? Now that Zero was gone nobody paid any attention to Tamaki. He just kind of floated around.

One day about a week after the battle of Tokyo Tamaki was hanging out in the hangar. To appease him Ohgi made him hangar night manager. Tamaki scoffed at the offer but what else could he do. Then he found it. Tamaki almost collapsed when he saw it. It was the Guren Mk II. He thought Kallen had taken it. But then he remembered that they had constructed Kallen a whole new knightmare. It looked to be complete. Tamaki almost grinned. He guessed the job did have perks. Since he was the only person allowed in the hangar at night, he always took a knightmare out for practice. Everybody laughed behind his back because he never seemed to get any better. Even Zero's new orange haired lover passed him up. Tamaki was going to show them. He had become and expert at setting up knightmares for launch by himself. If Kallen followed Zero she would meet an old friend in the battle. Tamaki smirked as he prepared himself.

* * *

"Lelouch's log day fifteen. Finally freedom."

"What was that, dear."

"I said I fight for freedom."

"Don't forget to take Shirley with you. You two make such a cute couple."

Kallen smirked as she said this.

Lelouch went out. Shirley was waiting for him. They went around the city first to gauge people's opinions about things. Shirley had been going out for the past week. Lelouch also wanted to get a feel for the palace defenses. After spending a few hours walking around town and buying things for Shirley and Kallen. They went down to the palace complex. Very well he thought, it was time to do some work.

* * *

Schniezel was sitting around. It had been three weeks since the second battle of Tokyo. To pass the time he looked over old imperial financial records. He laughed as he looked them over. He also began to think of old chess matches he had with Lelouch. They appeared to be playing the biggest chess match of al time here. He wondered where is brother was. Knowing Lelouch, Schniezel wondered if he wasn't heading back to Britannia to take over. With his geass and wit, it wouldn't be that difficult.

He thought about the chess match in the forbidden city. He wonders what the result would have been if he had known that Lelouch was his opponent. It certainly gave Lelouch an advantage. Suddenly he stops when he sees several items out of place on his account. Of course being second prince and prime minister, he approved many things such as Lloyd's Camelot project. There even things that he didn't have to be told about such as the expenditure of the building the Vincents, mass production models based on the Lancelot.

But here was something odd. When did Schniezel authorize so many Pizza Hut purchases. Did Kannon order these? Schniezel looked over this particular account of found them all over the place. He began looking at other accounts and found not just Pizza Hut but clothes and what seemed to be parts for knightmares. Schniezel was appalled at this. In fact he looked the locations of the purchases and they were all in Japan. Schniezel couldn't believe it. Who had made these purchases? Some of these accounts were so secret even Kannon didn't know about them. In fact there was even recent transfers to several different accounts belonging to a Brittany Losman, Kelly Kouzustein, and Lancelot Lamp. Schniezel blinked when saw the names.

Then an message showed up in Schniezel's inbox. He didn't recognize the name or address. He always checked with security before opening such messages but subject line read purchases by LL. Schniezel opened up the message.

To my dear brother

So what's going on. I'm sorry I haven't written but I've been busy you know escaping for my life and all. Dad says hi. He wishes you were with him. Well just wanted to thank you for the loans. I promise to get the money back to you as soon as I can. Hey I got married. You're going to love her. Oh ya, Carmen Cortez thanks you for the pizza.

Sincerely,

LL

Schniezel smirked when he read the message. "Well done little brother. Well done."

Cornelia looks over to Schniezel. "What's going on over there?"

"Oh nothing. Have you bothered to go back and check your accounts for unusual purchases. You made find some interesting things."

Cornelia looks at Schniezel in awe.

* * *

Ohgi stares at Villetta. A few days after the battle of Tokyo Jeremiah came to see her. He promised that nothing would happen. After all they were old accomplices. After their meeting Villetta appeared much better. Ohgi asked her what happened. Villetta said that Jeremiah told her he had a geass canceller that did away with any geass command. She remembers everything now. Meeting Lelouch in the agency command center. Being mad his geass slave and even jumping in front to save him. She begins to cry. She can't believe she is so weak. Ohgi just holds her. But inside a fire burns. He will make Lelouch pay for this no matter what.

* * *

"Lelouch's log day twenty five."

"Do you have to do that everyday?"

Lelouch looks at Kallen and ignores her. "Where was I?"

"It just so annoying hearing that everyday."

"She's right Lulu. It is a little weird." Shirley says while staring out the window.

CC and Suzaku nod in agreement. Lelouch glares at them.

"You guys have your own room. You can go over there."

CC looks back at him. "But you room has the view."

They are all staring out the window at the people below.

"Very well. Then Kallen and I will go to the other room."

"No, if I'm going to be cooped up here I at least need to see out."

Lelouch shakes his head. Suddenly he gets an idea. "Well we could go to the other room to."

A pillow flies at his head. Lelouch gets up. "Fine then I'll go to the other room."

He goes to the other room. "Where was I? Lelouch's log day twenty five."

CC yells "We can still hear you."

Lelouch groans. "These people. Don't forget we're all going out tonight to recon."

He looks back at them. They only nod.

* * *

"Milly Ashford reporting. A month has passed since the tragedy if the FLEIA warhead. Today, there is a major announcement from His Majesty Emperor Charles and he will be doing an international live broadcast from Pendragon Palace. His Majesty has not shown himself to the public for a whole month, but now…"

Just before it begins Kallen goes over to Shirley. "Shirley."

Shirley looks up at her.

"You will obey and protect me."

Shirley kneels before her. "Yes your majesty."

The Black Knight all gather to see what the emperor is going to say. They even let Tamaki watch from the Ikaruga command deck. They all wonder what happened to Kallen. The are many different opinions. Some think she followed Zero. While others think she is a prisoner. Others think that she went over to Britannia.

Rivalz is with classmates. He hasn't seen or heard from Lelouch or Shirley in over a month. Even Milly hasn't heard from them. Even Suzaku hasn't been seen. There are rumors flying around that Schniezel is missing or hiding.

Milly is in the studio wondering where her oldest friend in the world is. She is extremely worried about Shirley. Could they be together? She has even made inquiries to the Black Knights about Kallen. They haven't responded.

Odyseuss and the other member of the royal family, those are left, gather in the great hall. He wonders what has happened this past month. Nobody seems to know where Schniezel is. Cornelia has been missing for a year. Even though Nunnally has been found, there is no word on Lelouch. Nunnally said he was with her the entire time. His sisters Guinevere and Carine join him.

* * *

At Pendragon Palace.

The room is filled with royalty and nobility. There are two thrones. Didn't they say that the emperor was missing? Well Bismarck reported it but he is missing. What about Schniezel and his people. Who knows? And what of the Black Knights. They have established Japan once more. His majesty will surely do something

"His Majesty will now enter."

Entering from the side is a young man in a school uniform. He walks over to the throne.

"Where is His Majesty?" demands Guinevere su Britannia

He sits down on the throne.

"Why?" asks Carine su Britannia

Milly is staring at the screen. "No way how."

Rivalz is watching at school surrounded by classmates. "Huh, how."

"I am the 99th emperor of Britannia. Lelouch vi Britannia"

Nina is crouched in the corner. She keeps babbling Euphemia's name.

Tamaki almost throws up. He almost screams too. If he had followed Zero he could be a governor or something

Bismarck and the Knights of Round including Gino are wondering what are going on.

Carine even more surprised than before. "Huh really?"

"You were alive?" Guinevere asks.

(I think the answer to that is duh that's why I'm here but I digress)

"Indeed sister. I came back from the depths of hell."

Odysseus eu Britannia begins to walk forward. "I'm so glad Lelouch. When we found Nunnally, I knew there could be a chance. But don't you think your prank has gone a bit over the line? That is father's"

"The 98th emperor, Charles zi Britannia died at my hands. Therefore, I am the new emperor."

Carine is indignant. "What is he talking about? This is unbelievable."

Guinevere is enraged. "Remove that imbecile! That vile criminal that slaughtered His Majesty!"

Guards run up to seize Lelouch when Suzaku falls down upon them. He is also wearing his Ashford School uniform

"Allow me to introduce my knight Suzaku Kururugi. As a Rounds above all rounds members, I shall bestow upon him the title Knight of Zero."

Kaguya can't believe her eyes. "He and Suzaku."

Gino screams. "That traitor. I knew I shouldn't have bought him a Christmas present. I should have gotten him a lump of coal.

Bismarck quiets Gino down with a glare.

Odysseus comes up to them. "This is not okay, Lelouch. You too Lord Kururugi. You cannot play such awful pranks on an international live broadcast."

"But brother I am not done allow me to introduce my wife. In the very spirit of my mother Marianne the Flash, a woman who as capable in a knightmare as she is in other areas, Kallen vi Britannia."

Kallen walks out. She walks out and sits on the other throne. Unlike Lelouch she is dressed as an empress.

Ohgi falls down as he sees Kallen walk in "Kallen, why? What about Naoto?"

Tamaki can't believe it. He whistles "Way to go Zero. I knew it. I knew they were. I knew I wasn't crazy. "

Ohgi throws a his chair at Tamaki.

Tohdoh glares at him.

More guards come towards them. Suddenly Shirley falls upon them.

Lelouch continues "Allow me to introduce my wife's personal guard, Lady Shirley Fennette."

As Shirley stand there her eyes are glowing under the control of Lelouch and Kallen's geass commands

Rivalz falls from his chair when Shirley comes in. "When did Shirley learn to fight?"

Milly can't continue. She is confounded. 'Well at least they're together."

But she is hurt at the fact that her oldest friend in the world has forgotten her. Who's going to plan the imperial festivals? Who ever heard of a two woman harem?

Milly shakes her head. Lelouch has a lot to learn about being emperor.

Odysseus stares at Lelouch. "This has gone on far enough!"

"Is that so?"

Lelouch stand up and removes his contacts.

"Acknowledge me."

"Yes your majesty. All hail Lelouch."

* * *

Schniezel looks on. The stage is set. Cornelia wonders why Suzaku followed Lelouch.

She also wonders why her super secret ice cream and chocolate account has over one thousand Pizza Hut purchases in the last year

Schniezel thinks. Touché Lelouch. I should have purchased Pizza Hut or at least some stock. He wonders if Dominos has the same worldwide reach. Schniezel shakes his head.

Why am I thinking about pizza?

"It doesn't matter sister. Let Lelouch have it all even Britannia. What lies ahead is what will grasp the world, Lelouch's geass or FLEIA."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own code geass or its characters.

This chapter is a little shorter than the others because I want to save the last battle and epilogue for later.

* * *

Gino Weinsberg has lived a privileged life. He was born the son of noble, but he worked hard to get his position. He wasn't The Knight of three because of who he was but because of what her did. Everybody threw his noble birth in his face like it was his fault. He liked to work but he also liked to play.

When he went to Ashford he was working but he has some fun. He thought back to those days at Ashford. He wondered if anyone else knew about Lelouch. He heard that Milly had known him as a child. How could someone lie to everyone around him? Still it didn't matter now. They were making him a new knightmare, Tristan Extruder. He wanted another crack at that Guren. He would drag the "emperor" out himself.

* * *

Lelouch is sitting on his throne. Kallen had been beside him all morning but she went out to test the new Guren Mk III S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements. Shirley and CC were also outside testing out their new knightmares. CC has the Lancelot Frontier. While Shirley has whole new knightmare since it didn't have a name and it was for girl, they named it Guinevere. Suzaku and Jeremiah are out attending to rebellious nobles. Lloyd and Cecile are off in the hangar. So to keep Lelouch company they left it, the stupid yellow blob. He wishes now he would have brought Milly. She is cut out for this sort of thing. He has been hard at work changing the entire culture of Britannia. Nothing would be the same when he was done.

The Black Knights are sitting and watching in awe at all Lelouch has done to change Britannia. Some wonder about his intentions. Tamaki has no doubts.

At Ashford Milly is off to meetings to discuss Lelouch as emperor. Nina is hiding out on campus. Countries are looking for her as the inventor of FLEIA. Rivalz brings her pizza. He is also hiding out on campus.

* * *

Suzaku and Lelouch are in a garden.

Suzaku is talking about recent events. "Within days of his ascension to the throne Emperor Lelouch has etched his name into the annals of history for he has destroyed the cultures of Britannia."

"This is only the beginning. I will create more rivers of blood enough to obscure the name of the massacre princess and erase it from people's memories."

Kallen and Lloyd ride over on horses. Kallen is having a little trouble.

She goes over to them. "We will do it won't we. Take over the world.

Lelouch looks over at them. "Yes for the Zero Requiem."

Lloyd comes over a little worried. "What shall we do, your majesty, about this particular problem?

Lelouch nods. "That is why I have taken over Britannia."

Kallen looks at him concerned. "Is Schniezel really thinking about doing that?"

"Yes considering the intelligence I received and the fact that the Toromo Institute in Cambodia has betrayed Britannia. There is only one truth that can be ascertained by things facts. We must advance our plans before Schniezel takes action."

Lelouch's phone rings

"Your majesty! The Knights of the Round have been spotted. They are coming here with the Knight of One leading the way! We have confirmed at least five Rounds units. They also leading the troops under their direct command.

* * *

Bismarck is leading the Knights of the Round on what he believes is a crusade of justice.

"We swore our allegiance to Emperor Charles. We will rid the world of the boy who dares profane your name, Empress Marianne."

Dorothea added, "We shall not acknowledge the usurpation of the throne! Intercepting forces. But just two units what can they do."

She almost felt like laughing

Coming out of Pendragon were the Guren and Lancelot. Both glowed from their energy wings. Lelouch sat on his throne. Shirley was sitting on the other throne nervously watching the battle.

"Kallen, Suzaku as we planned this battle is going out on a worldwide broadcast."

They simply nod.

Gino is staring at the Guren and Lancelot. He smiles. This should be fun.

Dorothea Ernst looks up at the Lancelot. "What is this? Why can't I keep up?"

Before she knows it Suzaku is upon her firing the VARIS. She was gone.

From below the Guren begins firing its energy spikes. The Galahad just moves out of the way. Behind him the force of Sutherlands is destroyed.

Nonette Enneagram can't believe what she is seeing. It appears to be a pink blur. Suddenly the Guren appears before her. She only sees the right arm go up before it is over.

Monica Kruszewski doesn't even have time to register what is going on before the Lancelot is before her. Suzaku blasts her with his VARIS.

Kallen brings the Guren up to blast the remaining forces when the Knight of One comes flying at her.

"Are you the girl who thinks she can take up the mantle of Marianne the Flash?"

"No, I'm better."

Suddenly the Tristan came between them. "Knight of One, allow me to take her on. I owe her."

Bismarck laughs as he goes up to fight Suzaku.

Kallen laughs at Gino. She knows that no knightmare besides the Lancelot can match her Guren.

"Well Knight of Three are you back for more. Looks like you have a new knightmare but it's still the same pilot."

"Why are fighting for that demon? I thought you fought against Britannia."

Gino fires his harken slashes at Kallen. She catches one and destroys it. He fires another one. She does the same.

"Knight of Three, why do you fight Britannia? I fight for justice. You should be fight for us not against us."

Gino thinks about what she said. Suddenly harkens slashes catch him. He sees the Guren in front of him. Its right hand goes up.

"Bye Knight of Three."

The Guren's radiant wave destroys the Tristan's legs and torso.

Suzaku takes the Lancelot up. Bismarck sees him.

"Suzaku Kururugi. I heard your objective was to become Knight of one. However, I am the one and only Knight of One. I have no reason to relinquish that to you."

He snaps off the clamps that hold his eye shut revealing his geass.

"I am an entity that surpassed even the Knight of One, Knight of Zero."

"I prideless name like that."

The Bismarck charges Suzaku. He dodges it. Suzaku turns around and charges at Bismarck firing his energy spikes. Bismarck dodges them. He shoots slash harkens at Suzaku. He catches and tosses him.

Suzaku is in awe. "How does he know Lancelot's trajectory?"

"My geass allows me to read into the future."

Bismarck looks up at Suzaku. He sees Suzaku's future movements. Suzaku shoots energy spikes to no effect. Bismarck blocks Suzaku's sword. He throws Suzaku off.

Bismarck grins. "To think I' need to use this power against someone other than Empress Marianne."

Suzaku continues to fire his energy spikes to no effect.

"His read my moves. However I can't fail for the Zero Requiem. I must. Live on!""

"The title of the empires strongest knight shall rest with me."

Bismarck charges at Suzaku. Suzaku manages to dodge. He takes the Lancelot up.

Suzaku begins to dive. "Even is he can read my movements?"

Bismarck geass begins to fail as Suzaku's movement is even to fast for him to track.

Suzaku decides to dive down head on.

Bismarck scoffs at this. "Head on. You sure have underestimated me."

They both slash however Suzaku manages to cut Bismarck's sword and knightmare in half. The Galahad explodes. The pieces of its sword fall to Gino's side. Gino is still alive but his Tristan is ruined again. Gino can't believe it. He swears revenge on Kallen and Suzaku.

Around the world the image of the Lancelot and the Guren appears on people's screens.

Xing-ke and Tohdoh are in shock at what has happened. They saw the entire battle. They can't believe what those two knightmares just did

"To the entire world." Lelouch appears on the screen. "With what you have just witnessed I believe you all have come to the realization that I am now the true ruler of Britannia. Both in name and reality. With that, I declare that the Holy Empire of Britannia will join the United Federation of Nations."

Everybody is shocked at that announcement.

Tamaki can't believe it. "See I told you guys he was a good guy."

"I shall not bring Suzaku Kururugi or any military officer with me to the negotiations. I shall abide to all the rules set forth by the United Federation of Nations. However I would like to designate the location of negotiations to be neutral ground between Britannia and the United Federation of Nations, Japan inside Ashford Academy.

Kallen and Shirley are both opposed to the plan. What I something happens? Some Black knight or really anyone can go after Lelouch. At the very least he needs to take Shirley.

Lelouch and CC are heading towards Japan in his private jet.

"Lelouch, are you sure about this? Bringing me and some security."

"We are the ones doing the requesting that we want to participate in democracy."

"Oh."

"We all love democracy, don't we."

Milly Ashford reporting.

"We are live from Ashford Academy, the place the emperor of Britannia, Emperor Lelouch, has chosen. Today, right here, a council will determine Britannia's participation in the United Federation of Nations. The emperor's private jet has arrived."

Tamaki volunteered for the duty to greet Zero, no the emperor. He had questions for him. Wasn't Tamaki his best bud? He had followed Zero as long as Kallen. Certainly longer than Suzaku. He gave Zero the benefit of doubt when it cam to the orange haired girl, I mean who wouldn't. She was hot. Tamaki wished Zero would have let him in on the plan from the beginning. Now that he was emperor he had to keep up. The previous emperor had 108 women. Tamaki could have helped get that much and more. Of course there would be plenty left over for Tamaki. Heck that blonde reporter girl would be nice.

The emperor approaches Tamaki. Lelouch laughs inside. Couldn't they have picked someone else? Well it didn't matter. Of course he thought maybe Tamaki volunteered for this. Yes he could see it in his eyes. Lelouch wondered. Tamaki wouldn't provide any help.

Hell he would have rather been greeted by Chiba or Minami. You know someone useful.

Lelouch arrives at Tamaki's location. Meanwhile Rivalz is going crazy. Lelouch shakes his head on the inside. What does Rivalz hope to gain by this? Milly is in awe at what she is seeing. Tamaki looks like he wants to cry.

"Um Zero. I just wanted to."

"Shinichiro Tamaki, one of the first and most loyal black knights. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Lelouch sticks out his right hand. Tamaki nods and shakes it. Tamaki takes Lelouch to the meeting room. Afterwards Tamaki goes over to where he has hidden the Guren Mk II. He sits in it.

* * *

"Chairwoman of the United Federation of Nations' Supreme Council, Lady Kaguya Sumeragi, I ask you to acknowledge the entry of my nation the Holy Empire of Britannia to the United Federation of Nations."

Kaguya looked at Lelouch. Was this really Zero? How could it be?

"You understand the approval of a least two-thirds of the member nations is required, correct?"

"But of course. That is what democracy is all about right?'

"You are correct."

Kaguya pushes a button and wall surrounds Lelouch. He smiles. That means they haven't told everyone about geass. They other delegates wonder about this action. Kaguya appears on a screen in front of Lelouch.

"What is your objective, Emperor of atrocities Lelouch?"

"I take exception to that, Chairwoman. Isn't the current Britannia a beneficial country for your federation?"

Xing-ke appears on a screen. "Is that really so? Resolutions within the United Federation of Nations are decided by majority."

Lelouch simply smirked at this.

Now Tohdoh appeared on a screen. "The electoral count is proportional to a country's population."

Xing-ke continues. "With the collapse of the Chinese Federation the country that boasts the largest population in the world is Britannia."

Now Ohgi is on a screen. "Were Britannia to join the federation as a member now more than half the votes would be in your hands Emperor Lelouch."

Kaguya resumes. "In other words the United Federation of Nations would be taken over by you, no?"

Ohgi questions Lelouch. "What do you have to say? Emperor Lelouch?"

Xing-ke states, "If you wish to disagree, then we ask you to divide Britannia as a country or lower your electoral count down proportional to 20% of your country's population.

"Chairwoman Sumeragi. Let me ask you a question?"

"What may that be?"

"What determines the right to govern the world?"

"Pride and honor are needed to govern others."

"Very well answered. You area gifted person after all."

Kaguya is surprised at his response. Lelouch continues

"However I have a different answer."

"May we hear it?"

"The preparedness to destroy."

"Destroy?"

"To destroy the world and ourselves."

Lelouch lifts his hand. The Lancelot comes crashing into the building destroying the wall around Lelouch. Suzaku points the VARIS guns at the representatives.

"I will not tolerate any insolence toward his majesty."

Tohdoh can't believe it "Recon team, what are you doing?"

* * *

Milly can't believe what is happening "Does he plan to threaten the representatives with force."

Minami goes to turn the Ikaruga around, but gets warning about incoming Britannian forces.

Xing-ke can't believe it. "The participation towards the United Federation of Nations, the designation of the Academy. It was all to use himself as bait."

Ohgi can't believe it. "But to betray the trust the international community gave him just for."

Rakshata adds. "No, he longer needs any trust. His objective is dictatorship after all."

Tohdoh continues. "The man that has abolished the nobility yet continues to refer to himself as emperor."

Xing-ke concludes. "Yes Zero has Lelouch had become the enemy of the world."

The Black Knights sound the alarm. They bring out the knightmares they had stored underground when suddenly a pink blur comes out of nowhere. It is the Guren it destroys the knightmares.

Tamaki can't believe it. He has to act. "I'm going in to save everyone."

Xing-ke is apoplectic. "Tamaki what are you doing you fool. They will kill everyone."

Tamaki shakes his head. Suddenly an orange knightmare comes out of nowhere and destroys the rest of the Black Knight force. Tamaki has no choice but to take the Guren Mk II away. Kallen blinks when she sees her old knightmare leaving.

Britannian forces are already in the meeting room.

Lelouch looks up at Kaguya.

"Now then, Chairwoman Sumeragi."

Kaguya shields her face.

"I shall have you resume the voting process of whether you will accept or deny my country of Britannia."

"Doing it in a manner like this."

"Leaves you no choice but to accept, I believe. Let's play this democracy game now, shall we."

Kaguya is crying as she says this.

Rivalz and Nina are running away. When they encounter a roadblock it is Lloyd who takes Nina.

A soldier comes to Lelouch. "We have secured the objective."

"Very well treat her with respect and leave the student that is probably with her."

"Yes your majesty."

Suzaku contacts Lelouch. "Your majesty a message from the Avalon."

"What is it?"

"The city of Pendragon has been destroyed."

Lelouch can't believe Schniezel moved so fast. He goes back to his private jet. Cecile begins to describe the effects to of the weapon. Suddenly there is a call on the royal only channel.

Schniezel appears on the screen.

"Does it fell good to control other people? Lelouch?"

"Schniezel."

"I have recovered all the FLEIA warheads."

"You will aim an arrow at the emperor of Britannia?"

"Unfortunately, I do not acknowledge you as emperor."

"I see. You believe you are more fitting as the emperor?"

"No, you are wrong Lelouch. The person that is most fit to be emperor of Britannia is her."

Schniezel points to Nunnally. Lelouch smirks so Shirley was right.

"Brother, Suzaku, I am your enemy."

Outside the Britannian forces are shocked the idea of FLEIA. Jeremiah comes down to settle the forces down. Suddenly Sayoko appears. She collapses,

'I see so you are alive Nunnally and have chosen to side with Schniezel."

"Yes thanks to brother Schniezel. Brother I have"

"I see."

* * *

Suzaku cannot believe it. "Nunnally, Do you understand what Schniezel just did?"

"Yes he detonated a FLEIA warhead over Pendragon."

"You know that yet why do you."

"Then you are saying geass is the correct way? Brother and Suzaku both of you have been lying to me all this time, right? You've always kept the truth away from me but I know the truth now. Brother you were Zero, right? Why? Was it for my sake? If so then I."

Lelouch begins to laugh. Kallen can't take it any more. After all Lelouch has gone through for Nunnally. Everything has been for her.

"Nunnally they're lying to you. They're using you to get to Lelouch."

"Kallen, you're there with brother. Kallen you were lying to me too. All the time at Ashford. Lying to all of us. You lied to me about brother, How long have you known? Are you under the control of geass?"

"No, geass doesn't control me. I control my own heart. It doesn't matter Nunnally, Lelouch is doing this for you like me brother did for me. All of it Nunnally.'

"No Kallen, it's a lie. Kallen, do you wish for your brother back. Or do you want this. All I want to do is be with my brother. So if it was for my sake then when did I"

Lelouch continues to laugh out loud. He signals Kallen to back down.

"For you? Such audacity coming from my sister of all people."

Nunnally is stunned.

"You believe it is nature for people to receive blessings? You scorn the action of others without staining your own hands. You are exactly the archaic nobility I have denied."

"That's not."

Shirley interrupts before Lelouch can continue. "Nunnally, they are all lying to you. Lelouch loves you. He would do anything for you. He took care of you all these years he loves you because you are his sister. You are his life."

Cornelia can't take any more of these girls interrupting. "What about Euphie? What Lelouch did to her is unforgivable. Do you expect Nunnally to?"

Shirley interrupts Cornelia's rant. "So what."

They are all stunned by Shirley's bluntness.

She continues. "Would Euphemia agree with what you are doing? Destroying a city. All those people murdered for what. At Narita my father died because of Zero. I believe you were there also Princess Cornelia weren't you. Always fighting. Following you insane father and his policies. If you only knew. I forgave Lelouch for everything he has done."

Cornelia is stunned by the way this girl is talking to her. She was right what would Euphie think about all of this.

Shirley didn't stop there. "All the time you were in Japan. Did Schniezel look for you? Did Cornelia or Euphemia try to find you? No. None of them made an effort to look for you. Who cared for you? Who saw to your every need? It was Lelouch. The only one who loves you. You're only one he loves. The only one who has his heart."

Schniezel cut the connection. Cornelia looked over to him. She had never seen him so flustered. Nunnally seemed confused by the girl's words. While Lelouch seemed determined to turn everyone against him. That girl.

* * *

Cornelia looked down at Nunnally

"Nunnally sorry for the painful dialogue."

"It's fine sister. It's just."

Schniezel seems to have recovered.

"Nunnally, why don't you go rest. It seems that he will not surrender."

Nunnally nods. "Yes brother Schniezel."

Cornelia stands up. "Brother may I have a word with you?"

* * *

They walk away. Schniezel looks at Cornelia and wonders if that girl got to her.

"What is this about?"

"The citizens of Pendragon are."

"I had them vanish. Isn't that road more fortunate for them? Compared to a life of loyalty toward Lelouch."

"But Nunnally doesn't."

"The lie was the best method. In order to have Nunnally be firm in her resolve to stand up against Lelouch unnecessary information should be filtered out, right."

Schniezel thought if those girls hadn't spoken he would have had more faith in Nunnally but now.

"Brother, how do you manipulate people like that?"

"Cornelia, what is the wish of the people? While humans wish to world of all its problems they hopelessly do even want to understand each other."

"I understand it as an ideal but the civilians."

"Civilians that oppose war still rely on the police, right. Everyone knows crimes won't stop. Everyone's desires cannot de denied. Then we don not need emotions or individual principles. Shouldn't we realize peace using system and power?"

Schniezel brought up a computer generated plot of Damocles' cross. Cornelia couldn't believe what she was seeing. Schniezel continued.

"Damocles will enter the airspace of the United State of China in ten days and then proceed to second level acceleration. Then it will rise up to 300 kilometers above the surface. From that position I will fire FLEIA at all countries engaged in war."

Cornelia can't believe what she is hearing "Wait. Our objective is to defeat Lelouch! With this the entire world. Are you going to subjugate people with fear?"

"Peace is merely an illusion, you know. Fighting is the history of mankind. Don't you think some education is necessary to make an illusion into reality?"

"Are you going to educate mankind? Only gods are allowed to do things like that."

"Then I shall become a god. If people desire peace from me."

Deithard come in and praises Schniezel.

Kannon confirms that the Black Knights will join him in order to defeat Lelouch.

Schniezel looks at Cornelia. "People who have experienced Lelouch's atrocities will side with a better idea."

"Is that why you overlooked Lelouch's actions?"

"It was the method with the small casualty. Even if 100 or 200 million people's lives are sacrificed an eternal peace is."

Cornelia is incensed. She reaches for her sword. "You're wrong. A forced peace is."

Schniezel snaps his fingers and Cornelia is gunned down.

* * *

Around the world the Black Knights and Lelouch's Britannian forces prepare for war

Both sides make final preparations for the war.

Aboard the Avalon Lelouch is planning his next move. He spends his free time lying down rubbing with Kallen's stomach.

"You know you don't have to go out there."

She laughs. "No I have to. For all of us."

* * *

Author's note: During the UFN scene I understand why they had Tohdoh and Xing-ke talk to Lelouch. They are people we know. But their affiliation to the UFN is through the Black Knights. So shouldn't some diplomats or something be talking?

I basically kept Shirley alive for the conversation with Nunnally and something that happens in the next chapter. Also for something that would have taken place in this chapter that I ended up not using but I describe below.

* * *

I had an alternate course events planned for chapter three and five. Chapter four also I guess. It was my original plan to have Kallen stay on the Ikaruga and not follow Lelouch. However by the time I got to writing in I had no choice but to make her follow Lelouch. I have added those alternate chapter to the end of this story.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own code geass or its character.

Even though it's cool to see and hear I won't do the running commentary. You know the sequence in the last episode where Nunnally and Lelouch are talking then everybody says there own little piece.

Thanks to everyone for their reviews.

* * *

As the battle draws near both sides continue to prepare. Nina is working with Lloyd to make an anti-FLEIA weapon. Lelouch and Schniezel give speeches to get their sides up foe the battle.

The two forces are evenly matched. While the Black Knights and Schniezel have FLEIA. Lelouch has the two best knightmares and knightmare pilots. Of course he has Shirley who can freeze everyone in a certain range and is crazy over protecting Lelouch.

* * *

Schniezel was on his command deck preparing for the battle. Suddenly there is a call over an open channel.

"Greetings Schniezel."

"Lelouch now would be the time to surrender. I have FLEIA prepared to launch."

"FLEIA. Is that all you have? FLEIA and a few scraps that you have been able to gather. Can you even fire it? Aboard my flagship, Avalon, are representatives of the United Federation of Nations."

Lelouch shows him the representatives held hostage in a room. The camera focuses on the Kaguya and Tianzi.

Xing-ke can't believe it. "He plans to use the hostages as a shield."

Lelouch continues. "Schniezel I understand these are people that don't matter to you but."

Schniezel agrees. "Right Lelouch. World peace and few lives"

Xing-ke appears on the screen. "Don't you dare fire, Schniezel!"

"I hear you have chosen interim representatives for all those nations, no."

"We are prepared for the worst. But that doesn't mean that there are lives that can be sacrificed."

Lelouch is smiling on the inside seeing his enemies bicker.

Schniezel knows his brother's strategy. "Li Xing-ke, my only forces besides this Damocles is the Mordred. If I am not to use FLEIA, then I request that command of this battle be given to me."

Xing-ke is unsure. "We are going up against Lelouch."

"Oh don't worry. I have never lost to my brother."

"Very well."

Ohgi looks back at Xing-ke.

Xing-ke stands up "Prepare the Shen Hu. Relay the command system to all units."

Lelouch finally responds to Schniezel "Then let's have a match."

"Very well."

* * *

Kallen, Suzaku, and Jeremiah all lead a section of Lelouch's force. CC and Shirley are inside with Lelouch.

Tohdoh, Xing-ke, Anya, and Gino are Schniezel's best pilots. They know that individually they cannot hope to match the Guren or Lancelot. None of them know about Shirley who alone could use her geass to finish them all off.

* * *

Schniezel moves his forces in an effort to encircle Lelouch.

Lelouch counters the move. They spend the next hour going back and forth between formations.

Lelouch's force is still being surrounded. He orders an attack led by the Lancelot.

Schniezel smirks. "You haven't changed, Lelouch. You always did prefer to attack more than defend. That has left a small opening, Xing-ke."

The Black Knights charge forward. However Kallen and Jeremiah are there to stop them.

Ohgi commands the Ikaruga to fire its hadron cannons at Lelouch's flank. Kallen sees this she rushes in and disables the Ikaruga's flight capabilities. The Ikaruga goes down. Ohgi can't believe Kallen has done.

Kallen pulls back as Tohdoh and Xing-ke come after her. She begins to take down Black Knight forces with her energy spikes. She retreats back towards the Avalon.

Meanwhile Suzaku and his force have also managed to take down large portion of the Black Knights forces with kamikaze attacks.

Schniezel smiles at these turn of events as he launches the first FLEIA of the battle.

Lelouch's forces attack it causing it to explode. Lelouch continues to pull back. He orders his forces to continue to go forward and force Schniezel to exhaust his FLEIAs.

On the ground the Ikaruga is badly damaged. Tamaki used the Guren Mk II to slow down its fall.

Another FLEIA is used. Lelouch continues to move his forces forward.

Schniezel prepares another FLEIA when suddenly there is an explosion. The majority of the Black Knight forces are destroyed.

Tohdoh can't believe his eyes. Lelouch used Mt Fuji and its underground stock of sakuridite.

Xing-ke barely escapes the explosion. To think that Lelouch's plan sacrifices his own troops.

Suzaku and Kallen approach the Damocles but are unable to do anything because of the Blaze Luminous.

Lelouch can't believe it. There has to be something they can do. Suddenly Lloyd appears on the Avalon's bridge.

Lelouch looks at him. "The fact that you are back here means you've found a solution, right."

Lloyd responds. 'Yes well the rest is in Suzaku's and your hands your majesty."

Xing-ke can't believe the amount of FLEIA's being used.

"Schniezel! Do you plan on annihilating the hostages, as well?"

"The Black Knights have lost."

"We have not lost yet!"

"Then I shall give you ten minutes."

"Just ten?"

"You're already in counterattack positions. That's why you're contacting me, no."

"All right ten minutes it is."

Xing-ke signs off.

Kannon looks at Schniezel. "You've loaned out the ten minutes necessary for loading the next FLEIA rather expensively."

"I merely played a hand for post war management."

"You do not need the Black Knights anymore?"

"What is the purpose of a collective body's military?"

Meanwhile back at Ashford Milly and Rivalz are talking about all their former fellow student council members determining the fate of the world.

Lelouch goes to the hangar to take the Shinkirou out.

He is met by Nina.

Nina can't look at him. "Why are you doing this? What are your trying to do?"

"Make the world peaceful, a better world. It is my personal wish."

"It was Princess Euphemia's wish, as well, no?"

"Yes that is why I doing all of this. Even if it is at my expense."

"I see. I will help you. The calculations are complex."

"Nina, you have done enough. The information you have is sufficient. I understand your true feelings. You have given me, Zero, Euphie's murderer enough help"

"I won't forgive Zero, probably forever. But on the other hand I had to find my own answer. That is all."

"You are great person. Euphie would have been proud."

The Black Knights appear behind the Avalon.

Suzaku and Kallen rush back to fend them off.

Suzaku engages Xing-ke. He is about to finish him off when Tohdoh appears to save him. Xing-ke manages to land the Shen Hu aboard the Avalon.

Tohdoh manages to fend Suzaku off for a few seconds but he is defeated. Chiba catches Tohdoh's escape pod, however, they are taken down by Kallen.

CC and Shirley head out to join the battle and Lelouch. Suddenly Tamaki bursts into the hangar with the Guren Mk II. Shirley uses her geass to get to her knightmare. Once outside Shirley and Tamaki engage in battle. Shirley quickly dispatches with Tamaki without using her geass. Tamaki can't believe that even with the Guren he was so easily defeated.

* * *

"My Lord there is a formation of Knightmares heading towards the Damocles. It is led by the Shinkirou."

Schniezel can't believe what he is seeing. The Shinkirou is coming out.

"How sad. Who would have thought Lelouch's final maneuver would be a suicide attack? Change the target to the Shinkirou and fire when ready."

* * *

"I will make this succeed no matter what with this hand!"

Nina, Cecile, and Lloyd were watching the battle on a screen aboard the Avalon

Lelouch: "Inputting data."

Nina: "FLEIA changes its composition very second. If it is bombarded with a reaction that counters its composition, one can stop FLEIA from reaching its critical reaction."

Lloyd: "However, environmental data must be inputted into the program around 19 seconds before detonation.

Cecile: "And even if the program is completed, the window for execution is only 0.04 seconds."

Lelouch continues to input the data into the computer.

Lelouch finishes. "Suzaku! Live on!"

Suzaku, his eyes glowing red under the power of geass, appears behind the Shinkirou and grabs the weapon that had been added to the Shinkirou earlier today.

"Yes your majesty."

Suzaku thrusts forward towards the FLEIA.

Nina: "It is theoretically possible. Princess Euphemia!"

Schniezel closes his eyes as the FLEIA nears Lelouch. "And now peace is at hand."

The FLEIA reaction begins to grow but suddenly it turns black and begins to dissipate.

Nina: "It worked. 19 seconds and 0.04 seconds."

Schniezel can't believe it. "To think he prepared a toy like that."

Lelouch moves the Shinkirou in the Blaze Luminous gap. He uses the absolute defense system to allow his forces in.

Schniezel sees Lelouch come in "A nasty move."

Xing-ke and his force cannot find the hostages. Suddenly the elevator doors open. There they are being led by Sayoko. But the empress and Lady Kaguya are not there.

Xing-ke is incensed. "Where is she?"

Sayoko blinks. "They have taken Lady Kaguya and the empress out there."

Xing-ke runs back to the Shen Hu.

He goes back out. He sees the Guren shielding the Guinevere. He thinks to himself they must be there. He charges in.

Kallen sees him coming up. She catches him with her slash harkens.

"It is over Xing-ke."

As Xing-ke approaches. "Yes for you." Suddenly the Shen Hu begins to fail.

Kallen smiles she brings the Guren's right arm first to the Shen Hu's head then she lowers it to the torso. She disables the Shen Hu but keeps Xing-ke alive. She drags the Shen Hu's broken frame to a safe place.

"I have a message from my husband. He says he didn't give the empress her freedom to have you die on her."

Xing-ke blinks when he hears this and with that Kallen heads for the Damocles.

On her way up she is confronted by Gino. He charges at her.

"Now your highness time for payback."

Kallen dodges Gino's attack. She catches him with slash harkens. She brings the Guren's right arm to the Tristan's torso.

"Still not good enough, Knight of three." With that Kallen destroys the Tristan but keeps Gino alive.

The emergency eject system throws him out. "No! I failed again." Gino goes flying out to the ocean.

Anya attacks Jeremiah. Jeremiah sees her.

"Knight of six looks like I finally met my match."

"I don't like the current Lelouch I will make him a memory."

Systems begin going down all over the Damocles. Suzaku blasts the Blaze Luminous power source.

"Well its seems as if this fortress will become a wonderful coffin for Lelouch."

Schniezel, Kannon, and Deithard go down to the escape shuttle.

Lelouch and Suzaku take their knightmares through the Damocles.

Nunnally is sitting alone. She shakes her head. She cannot allow this evil to continue. She struggles suddenly her eyes open. She sees everything. She has been hearing noises for some time. She wonders is Lelouch is here for her. Yes that must be it. Now where is Schniezel?

Cornelia dragged herself to her feet. She had been hearing noises throughout the Damocles. She figured Lelouch was here. She would take care of both of them. She wonders where they could be suddenly she see something. It is Nunnally in her wheelchair. Cornelia follows her.

Outside Anya and Jeremiah continue their battle. Finally Anya gets the best of Jeremiah.

"End of record."

The Siegfried explodes but a Sutherland comes flying out.

"It's not over yet!"

He is coming in to fast for Anya to do anything. Once on top of the Mordred, Jeremiah explodes his Sutherland. He comes flying out and lands above Anya.

"Carve into you memories, Jeremiah Gottwald. The memorable name of the man that made you taste defeat."

"Memorable. That's pointless. I don't have any memories to begin with."

"Memories could it be."

Jeremiah activates his geass canceller to restore Anya's memories.

* * *

Schniezel takes his seat. On the screen in front of them appears Lelouch.

"I've been waiting for you, Schniezel.'

"I see. Checkmate on me, eh? I see now. Tell me how did you discern my strategy?"

"It is not strategy. What I read was your personal nature."

"My nature."

"It is not that you do not care about victory. The match in the Forbidden City. The betrayal of the Black Knights. You always play your game where you cannot lose"

"And that is why you thought I would abandon the Damocles."

"Schniezel, you will taste defeat this time."

"So you will kill me."

"I have a question. Did you want to control the world with Damocles?"

"No, I simply wanted to create what everyone wanted. I wanted to create peace"

"To ignore even the nature of humans."

"That is a mere difference of opinion."

"You decided to suspend the world in its present form, but one does not call a never changing world alive. That is merely experience."

"However don't you call the extension of that to be knowledge?"

"You area talented person. However, you do not see it because you are too talented. Indeed Emperor Charles yearned for the past. You wanted the present. However I want the future."

"The future may be worse than the present. "

"No it will be better. No matter how long it takes. People will continue to pursue happiness"

"Yet that would lead to ambitions. This is the pinnacle of foolishness. That is nothing but emotion. A fabrication in the name of hope and dreams that lead to nowhere."

"That is the limit of what you see as royalty looking down upon the world. I have seen it too many times. The people that rebel against misfortune. The people that yearn for the future. They all prayed for happiness and continued to rebel. Geass and masks their origins are."

"This is irony. You, who continuously denied the wills of others, come here and acknowledge the existence of the will of those very people. Enough kill me. However you will vanish along with FLEIA. Let us create world peace with our lives."

"That is why I shall give you a present."

Suddenly Lelouch appears beside Schniezel and looks into his eyes.

"You will serve."

At that moment Diethard fights off the guard holding him down distracting Lelouch.

He stands up and points a gun at Lelouch.

"Zero, you are dead. It is time to put an end to you."

Suddenly a shot is fired and Diethard falls. Nunnally is there. She drops the gun Lelouch looks at her.

"Nunnally your eyes."

He runs to her. Schniezel stands up. "A very touching reunion but I'm afraid it will end here."

The door opens it is Cornelia. She is standing there with a gun. A shot is fired. Schniezel begins to stagger. He falls back. Cornelia looks down at her gun. She didn't fire. She turns to Nunnally and Lelouch.

"Well Lelouch since you took my sister." She points her gun at Nunnally. "Better yet I will take care of Nunnally." She turns the gun to Lelouch. She stops. Then another shot is heard. This one being fired at close range. Cornelia falls forward. She is inches from Schniezel. They both look up. Standing above them holding a sniper rifle and a handgun is that orange haired girl. What was her name? Cornelia can hardly believe it.

Nunnally's eyes are wide open as she sees her friend. "Shirley."

Shirley is still looking down at Schniezel and Cornelia. Her eyes glowing red. "Nobody hurts my Lulu!"

She turns around and sees Lelouch and Nunnally. "Nuna your eyes."

Lelouch looks at Shirley "Are our guests here?"

"Yes your majesty."

"Very well let's begin. Are you sure you can do the next part?"

* * *

A FLEIA is launched. Suddenly around the world people see the image of Zero. Behind him are three people wearing similar white, red, and orange colored costumes.

"To the entire world I ,Zero, now control FLEIA."

Everyone is shocked. Didn't they say Zero is dead?

The Black Knights can't believe it. They know who Zero and his friends are.

Ohgi hangs his head. Villetta begins to cry.

Tamaki can't believe. "Zero why didn't you tell me."

Zero continues. "The royal house of Britannia is dead."

They show pictures of Schniezel, Cornelia, and Lelouch on the floor bleeding.

The last one bothers Nunnally just a little.

"They have paid for their sins. The treacherous knight and empress have also been dealt with. Their weapons, once used to terrorize the world, will now be used for justice. We are the Zero Force. I would like to present the only remaining member of the Britannian royal family the 100th empress, Nunnally vi Britannia."

Nunnally eyes wide open moves up to speak.

"Thank you Zero. We have all been through a lot these past few days. We have all been tested. I would like to ask all Britannian forces to stand down. I would also like to ask the Black Knights to also stand down. I wish the world had known my brother, Lelouch, the way I knew. He was kind and gentle. However he was corrupted and twisted by the world we live in. A world where mother and father abandon their children. A world where war is chosen over diplomacy. Where famine and hunger are ignored."

Nunnally pauses to catch her breath before continuing.

"I would like announce that we will begin to disband the Britannian military. I have asked the Zero Force to maintain peace in our nation in cooperation with our police forces. I would also like to ask the United Federation of Nations to reconsider Britannia's entry. I believe if we work together we can create they kind of world we all have dreamt of."

Suddenly behind Nunnally two small figures appear. It is Tianzi and Kaguya.

Now floating in the ocean Xing-ke can only cry. Everyday Zero, Lelouch surprises him more.

Nunnally continues. "I will allow Zero to continue. She goes back with Kaguya and Tianzi.

Zero is back on.

"We are allies of justice. We are allies of those who hold no weapons. No matter who they are. Those who seek to harm and use underhanded tactics will be dealt with. For years rulers throughout the world have been like this. They massacre their own people rather than caring for them. We will not stand to see these kinds of cruel acts. We do not wish to fight. However, the act of the strong utterly killing the weak. That is unforgivable. Only those who are prepared to be killed should kill."

Ohgi blinks when he hears the speech. He remembers hearing it before.

Kallen nods inside her costume. "Allies of Justice."

Suzaku thinks. It's a good thing Deithard saved all Zero did on record. He wonders if Lelouch simply just memorized his own words.

"When those with power attack those without, we will appear. No matter who the enemy is. Those with power fear us. Those without seek us. The world will be judged by us the Zero Force. If you value justice. If you value life. If you seek peace. Join us."

Zero puts his arms forward gesturing the world to join him.

With that the screen goes black.

* * *

Author's note: I thought about ending the story there. But I got the idea for an epilogue of sorts. Since I have almost memorized the theme songs from season two, beginning and ending. I think like I'm going to do some season one related stuff. Or finish with my R3 story.

During the confrontation on the Damocles when Nunnally is yelling at Lelouch and states she would have been happy just living with him. Why did he just come at and say that he needs his space. You know to get a girlfriend. Nobody wants to date a guy who has needy sisters.

Why didn't Chiba just come out and tell Tohdoh. You idiot we can't get married if you die. The same thing with Tianzi. Hey man I understand pride but if you can barely walk and your knightmare can barely move, then you probably shouldn't be fighting.

And Suzaku should have done his best friend a favor and told Kallen the truth just before they began to tear each other apart.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own code geass or its characters

After the feed was cut Lelouch steps back. He looked over to his friends. They were just standing there. He reaches up and pulls of his mask flawlessly.

He looks towards Kaguya and Tianzi. "Very well that settles that. Kallen, did you do what I asked you to do?"

Kallen nods. "Yes Li Xing-ke was very much alive when I left him. I disabled his knightmare so they should be picking him up soon."

Suzaku and Kallen take their masks off with little problem. Shirley meanwhile is struggling and falls down. She finally gets her mask off. Kallen shakes her head to think that Shirley is basically the world's best assassin now.

Shirley stands up. "And Lulu just wanted to have Suzaku kill him. See my plan is better and we get cool costumes."

Kaguya eyed them in wonderment as they spoke to each other. She looked towards Nunnally.

"So Master Zero is your brother, empress."

Nunnally looked at her. "Yes I suppose he is. You aren't like I remember you."

"Yes well that was a long time ago."

"Yes we were little girls I suppose."

Lelouch comes over to them. "You still are little girls. I wonder if they'll let you back in school. Well maybe not in Japan but perhaps I can have Milly move Ashford to Britannia. Maybe I can go back. I still need a few credits. I'm not that far behind."

They all looked at Lelouch like he was crazy.

Kallen elbowed him. "Um dear you're supposed to be dead."

"Of course I'm dead but Lelouch Lamperouge is still out there. And he only needs a few credits to graduate. Of course Shirley will have to go with me. After all I still have her hat. She is my official girlfriend." Lelouch pulls out the pink hat with Shirley's name in it.

Now Suzaku groaned. "Why Lelouch at a time like this?"

Lelouch only smirked at this. "Very well it is time to put and end to this abomination."

Lelouch went over to the controls. He put his mask back on. "It seems the Avalon is still up. Very well." He contacted Lloyd and told him to bring the Avalon to pick everyone up.

Down on the ground Ohgi demanded to see the bodies. Xing-ke and Tohdoh were satisfied with the word of Lady Kaguya and Empress Tianzi.

Once on the Damocles Nina and Lloyd disarm the remaining FLEIA missiles. It takes several days.

Xing-ke asks to meet with Zero alone. Kallen refuses to leave his side so Tianzi joins Xing-ke. Ohgi wants nothing to do with the situation. He returns to Penglai Island to be with Villetta. Tohdoh is unsure. He decides to meet with his old pupil.

Xing-ke and Tianzi are meeting with Lelouch and Kallen; the latter two are wearing their masks.

Xing-ke begins. "You take your masks off. Despite her silence the empress's demeanor lets me know who you are."

Lelouch takes his off first. "Very well Xing-ke. Are you not afraid of geass?"

Xing-ke blinks and shakes his head.

Kallen takes her mask off as well. "You should be Xing-ke. For we might decide to force you to make your empress happy."

Tianzi blushes. Xing-ke can only cough.

Lelouch smiles. "But I believe your empress would like such feelings to come on their own."

Xing-ke looks at Lelouch. "Everyday you surprise more and more Zero."

"Ah Xing-ke the best surprises are yet to come. I suppose you would like to discuss the Zero forces organization. Well for the time being there is just the four of us. However we would like to grow eventually. It all depends on what goes on in the United Federation of Nations. Negotiations I assume will begin soon enough."

Tohdoh and Suzaku meet. Shirley and Kaguya join them.

Tohdoh begins. "Well what is the plan?"

Suzaku looks at Kaguya and Tohdoh. "Tomorrow the empress will declare once and for all that Japan is an independent nation. Of course all Britannian citizens that wish to leave will be given transportation."

Tohdoh nods. "Very well."

Kaguya looks at Shirley and then a Suzaku. "And what of this ship."

She says referring to the Damocles.

"As soon as the FLEIA warheads are disabled and we have searched the entire ship. We will then aim it into space towards the sun."

Tohdoh and Kaguya simply nod.

Kaguya continues. "Very well then Suzaku. I would like the Zero Force to make an appearance at the ceremony that liberates Japan."

"Yes I think that will be possible. I think Zero has something planned.

Later that day Lelouch is looking over Schniezel's work. Kannon is of some help. He directs Lelouch to some of the items Schniezel was recently looking over. When Lelouch sees what his brother was looking over, he begins to laugh.

Kannon comes over. "Is something wrong, um sir?" Kannon was still unsure what to call Lelouch.

"Is this really what Schniezel was looking at before the battle?"

"Well yes the prince had been looking diligently at those accounts and looking over old messages. He was quite worried about these items."

"Very well."

A few days later when everything was checked out the Damocles was sent into space towards the sun.

The next day there was ceremony to liberate Japan. The entire Zero Force was there. As were Kaguya, Tohdoh, Ohgi, and Tamaki. Kaguya was named the interim prime minister until an election could be held. Of course she still held the position of chairwoman of United Federation of Nations. She announced that in a few days the United Federation of Nations would meet to admit Japan and the Holy Empire of Britannia. She also stated that the United Federation of Nations would look into dissolving the Black Knights or integrating them into the Zero Force. Upon hearing this earlier in the day Ohgi resigned his position in the Black Knights. Officially he stated that he wanted to join the new Japanese government.

Of course once the ceremony ended the real work began.

Somewhere on the Britannian mainland one month later.

Kallen was leading a force to defeat one of the last remaining rebelling nobles. She shouldn't have been out there, but she promised it was her last mission.

Suzaku is leading a force approaching another direction. Kallen blinks when she sees what is before her. It is a familiar knightmare. It is the Tristan sort of. It has been remodeled and refurbished. It is leading a small force if Sutherlands.

Kallen almost laughs. For a mission like this she doesn't even need to bring anyone with her. However, Lelouch/Zero insists. The Tristan comes at her foolishly. This time it wisely avoids her slash harkens.

"So he has learned something."

Gino charges at Kallen again. The Tristan swings its sword. Kallen avoids the charge. This time the slash harkens connect. Gino has one more trick up his sleeve. He throws a newly constructed super chaos bomb. Kallen deflects the blast with her radiant wave. The Tristan is still in the Guren's grasp. Gino can't believe it. No matter what he tries. He can't win. He sees the Guren bring its right arm towards his head and then it is lowered to the torso. Gino shakes his head.

"Kallen. Kallen is your name right."

Kallen doesn't answer. She doesn't ease the grip on the Tristan either.

"Very well don't answer just finish it this time. Please end this. I don't think I could live through the shame of another defeat."

Kallen only nods. She brings the Guren's right arm up and fires the radiant wave.

"Good bye Knight of Three."

Two years after the destruction of the Damocles

CC is working in the garden. She hears footsteps behind her.

"Well is it done."

"Yes."

"I forgot which are you, One or Two." CC laughs. "Perhaps you should get new names like Infinity or Eternity."

Kallen simply raises her hand within seconds the geass sigil leaves CC's forehead and comes and rest on Kallen's.

CC looks back at her. "And now will you." CC is frozen. When she comes back she realizes what happened. She smiles. "Tell Lelouch I smiled."

Shirley comes up to Kallen. "I guess it doesn't work on you anymore."

Kallen just walks away.

Tamaki is sitting at work staring at the invitation. He had this invitation for a few months. He heard that all the old Black Knights had gotten invitations to join the Zero Force. Since he was happy with his bistro, he decided that he had enough of politics and fighting.

Ohgi turned it down almost before it was offered. In fact he did not want Zero at his wedding. Once elected as prime minister of Japan Ohgi threatened to withdraw Japan from the United Federation of Nations if it meant the Zero Force would be allowed in the country. It almost got him thrown out of office. Not only was the Zero Force allowed to operate in Japan but the people insisted that they have an office located in Tokyo, in Shinjuku. After all that is where Zero started his revolution.

Minami refuses at first. But once he heard that Tohdoh had been made chief of staff, he joined. He took an office job. He had settled down with a girl and his new job afforded him the chance to start a family. Chiba had been rejected for a combat slot but was allowed to join Tohdoh staff. Tamaki smirked when he heard that. Sugiyama turned down his invitation and went into business.

It wasn't quite the same as the Black Knight since there wasn't too much international fighting. There was also the UFN ban on FLEIA research. The Zero Force worked hard to enforce that.

One day a man Tamaki had never seen before came into his bistro. Of course Tamaki had always been happy with new customers. The man ordered something to drink as he sat down. He looked over to Tamaki and nodded.

"You are Shinichiro Tamaki?" He asked pointing at Tamaki.

Tamaki blinked when he heard his name. "Uh yes."

The man looked him over. "Very well then I was instructed to give you this."

The man gives Tamaki an envelope. The man pulls out a few bills and leaves then on the table. "That should cover the drink I believe.'

Tamaki nods as he opens the envelope. It is an invitation.

_The Zero Force would like to cordially invite Shinichiro Tamaki to its second annually Zero Force barbeque. _

_There is no need to bring anything._

_Date: August 10, 2021_

_Time: 5:30 pm, Japan Time_

_Place: Zero Force Headquarters, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan_

_Dress: casual_

Tamaki blinked. It was signed Zero. Below that signature were the initials LL/KK. Below those were LVB/KVB. He wondered what that was all about. It also contained a phone number to call for a ride. Nobody got into the Zero Force headquarter without being invited. Tamaki was still unsure but he made the phone call.

When the day arrived even thought the invitation said to dress casual Tamaki couldn't dress completely casual. The car came for Tamaki. It drove him to the Zero Force building. Like everyone he knew Tamaki had at least been by the building. He was escorted to a room.

In the room were two people sitting across a table from Tamaki. He recognized them instantly. It was Zero/Lelouch and Kallen. Zero gestured for Tamaki to take a seat. Even though they weren't touching each other Tamaki could see the love. He had been at Ohgi's house and even at Tohdoh's. Even when they were being affectionate it did not compare to what Tamaki was seeing across the table from him.

"Shinichiro Tamaki. Thank you for coming." Even without the mask and voice amplifier Zero's voice was unmistakable.

"Yes well um Lel, Zero."

"You can call me Zero. After all these years I am as used to that as my own name."

"Yes well I came for the party. So what did your um high. No. What is it that you wanted to see me for?"

Tamaki had never been a shy or quiet man. But now that Zero and Kallen were staring at him, it made him a little nervous. After all they had been fighting to make the world a better place, Tamaki has always felt he was getting in the way.

Kallen answers with a smile. "We would like you to join the Zero Force."

Tamaki is a bit taken back. "Well what can I do? I haven't been in a knightmare in years. I wasn't very good anyways. I'm not that good at paperwork."

That was true if he has known the amount of work involved opening a bistro, he might've never done it.

Zero looks at Tamaki. "Yes while all those are necessary skills. Let me ask you a question. Do you need every part of your body? If I removed a finger or toe? Perhaps something else could you still function."

Tamaki thought about that. "Well I suppose without a finger or toe I could survive. Although it would be a little weird."

"Just like the body the Zero Force is full of seemingly unnecessary people but they are all important to the objective of the team."

Tamaki nods. Suddenly a little boy begins to crawl into the room. He stands up and walks towards Kallen.

"Mama."

Kallen pick him up. "Well what does my little boy want?"

The little boy looks at Tamaki. "Who that?"

"That is our friend Mr. Tamaki. He was also a friend of your uncle Naoto."

"Naoto, that me."

"Yes but it is also the name of your uncle remember. Well this is his friend."

The little boy shrugs. Then a little girl walks in and head towards Zero.

"Naddy."

Zero has a serious face as he looks down at he little girl. "Yes Euphemia."

The little girl puts on a serious face but then starts to giggle. "Up"

She points up. Zero picks her up.

She also looks at Tamaki and points.

The little boy answers her. "Fwend."

The little girl nods.

Zero looks at Tamaki. "Well Mr. Tamaki do we have a deal."

Tamaki stood up. "Yes sir."

Zero and Kallen stand up and signal for Tamaki to follow them. They carry their children.

Tamaki would have never imagined that Zero and Kallen would be parents. Tamaki realizes that his idea to Zero as a swinging man was wrong. They get out to the garden. Everybody is out there, the Zero Force and a few friends. Even Tohdoh is out there. He is talking with Suzaku. The argument seemed a little heated. Then they began to laugh. Tamaki had never seen Tohdoh so relaxed.

Tamaki looked around. He saw the grill he walked over to it. Jeremiah was manning it. The person beside him made Tamaki blink. It was the former knight of six, Anya Alstreim. She had the same bored expression and she was taking pictures of the meat.

Jeremiah looks over to Tamaki. "Well Master Tamaki are you interested in some of my meat here."

Tamaki nods. Jeremiah serves him as Anya takes a picture.

Tamaki is at a loss for words. But he manages to get out. "Hi there."

Anya responds. "Hi yourself."

Suddenly a girl about Anya's age appears behind her. She looks at Tamaki as if she is waiting for something. Finally she speaks.

"Hi I'm Sora. I'm Anya's apprentice."

Anya looks up. "Yes this is Sora. She is my apprentice."

Jeremiah can barely contain his laughter. "Anya I believe that Suzaku wanted to talk to us about some project of his. Mr. Tamaki can you watch the grill for a second."

Jeremiah drags Anya away. Tamaki shrugs.

Sora is still there. "I've never seen you here before."

Tamaki is checking the meat. "I guess I'm new around here."

"Oh I see that's cool."

They stand there silently for a while.

Shirley comes over to where Lelouch and Kallen are standing with their children.

Shirley shakes her head. "That man is dense."

Kallen laughs. "Yes just like someone else we know."

They look at Lelouch.

The little girl looks up at her dad. "Why mommy laughing."

Lelouch looks at his daughter. "Because she thinks it's funny to make fun of daddy."

Euphemia giggles. "But daddy not funny. Daddy serious."

Naoto agrees with his twin sister.

Lelouch begins to walk over to the grill where Tamaki and Sora are talking.

Sora is fidgeting with her dress. "You must be pretty important if you met with Zero and his wife. They didn't even have their masks on. I was here for almost a year before they took their masks off in front of me."

Tamaki was unsure about how to answer that.

Just then Zero appeared behind him. "Of course, Mr. Tamaki is my best bud after all."

Sora blinked. "Oh."

Zero continues. "He is own of Zero's oldest and most loyal followers. Of course after Zero's Revolution he took some time off. All heroes need their time to rest. He has been running a small bistro here in Shinjuku for the past two years. But we decided we needed to have him."

Sora's eyes opened wide when she heard this. "Really I'm sorry I didn't know. History has always been my worst subject."

Kallen came over. "You know Sora's dad is rich. He owns a beautiful house in Malibu. That's in California in mainland Britannia. Zero likes to go and take vacations there."

Tamaki nods. He is a little confused.

Sora nods at this comment by Kallen. "Oh have you ever been to California. It's beautiful."

Tamaki shakes his head. "No well I've been."

"Have you ever been surfing? You should come over. After this party I'm heading home. It's time for my vacation."

"Well I've never been surfing. You know I've been busy helping Zero run the revolution and all."

Kallen gives Tamaki a look that says don't overdo it. Tamaki shrugs his shoulders.

Sora gestures for Tamaki to follow her. She takes him to table full of younger looking people. They were all Zero Force apprentices. Some of them had heard what Zero had said about Tamaki. Since none of them dared approach Zero, Kallen, or Tohdoh and since Suzaku, Shirley, and Anya were quiet about everything, they had never had anybody that would tell them about the rise of the Black Knight and Zero's Revolution until Tamaki arrived. He began to tell them stories from the beginning. They all laugh. Kallen shakes her head as she hears what he is talking about. She wonders if it was a wise decision to bring Tamaki onboard. But soon Suzaku and Tohdoh go over and join in on the conversation. Even Anya seems more animated than she has ever been.

Tamaki was enjoying this. As he told his stories Sora leaned up against him. Unconsciously he put his arm around her. He could get used to this. Of course there would be work. He had always worked hard at everything he did. He had a dream of becoming a bureaucrat. Well maybe that dream had been unreal but he had a new dream in its place. He looked down at Sora as he continued his stories. She smiled. Shinichiro Tamaki was a loyal man. He was also now a one woman man or else.

* * *

Author's note: Zero's Revolution is defined as the time between the events in Shinjuku until the destruction of the Damocles.

Tamaki went on to write two world wide best selling books Zero's Revolution: From the ghetto to the top and My life at Zero's side: the Shinichiro Tamaki story.

I thought it would be nice if I ended the story how I started it. While Kallen and Lelouch now are together forever. The story was also about everyone else.

That's the end of that. I'm working on three different stories that all have the same basic premise, Euphemia surviving and Kallen discovering who Lelouch is. She either discovers he is Zero or a prince. Euphemia doesn't order the massacre of the Japanese but it still happens. In one story she follows Lelouch, Kallen, and Suzaku to kamine Island and Nunnally is rescued and other stuff happens.

In the second story Nunnally is not kidnapped and the Black Rebellion is sccessful. Euphemia joins the Black Knights. Schniezel and Cornelia are both badly injured and are hospitalizeds for months.

In the third after the massacre Euphemia is hurt so is unable to go to Kamine Island. Lelouch is captured by Suzaku despite Kallen's best efforts. Kallen finds Euphemia later and she joins the Black Knights. Euphemia is therefore with the Black knights thoughout R2. Cornelia goes on to search for her and geass.


	8. alternate ch 3

Disclaimer: I do not own code geass or its characters.

So I asked if anyone knew about the line/order of succession. It kind of seems like the writers just wanted to say Lelouch is a long way from the throne. I want to ask if anyone knows the ages of the Lelouch's brothers and sisters or the age difference. I plan on using it in another story I'm writing after this. It doesn't have to be exact just you know something like Schniezel is nine years older than Lelouch.

This is an alternate version of my chapter 3. Chapter 5 will also change. Everything leading up this point will stay the same. The ending will still be the same.

* * *

Shirley escapes the FLEIA by going underground. She wasn't able to get to Nunnally in time. She sees a knightmare and takes it. She goes back to the Ikaruga. Everybody there looks at her a little funny. They know she is close to Zero and Kallen but since she is Britannian they distrust her. She goes down to tell Lelouch about Nunnally.

* * *

Rolo drags Lelouch down to his room. Once there he sets Lelouch down. Rolo makes a call.

"Look Brother isn't to be bothered."

Lelouch sees the locket Rolo has on his phone his eyes open wide.

"Get out of here. This locket isn't yours. It belongs to Nunnally. Do you think you can replace her?"

"Brother, settle down we are all we have."

"Get out of here I hate you. I wanted to kill you so many times. Get out of here! Don't show yourself in my presence."

Rolo leaves despondent. CC calls out to Lelouch.

"Master, please take your clothes off. Are you wounded somewhere? If it's somewhere you can't reach, I'll…" CC lifts a box on band aids.

"You're right it's somewhere I can't reach."

Shirley comes running in to the room. She goes to Lelouch. CC goes to hide.

Lelouch is just sitting there catatonic. Shirley heard his conversation with Rolo.

"Lulu, she's alive"

"What."

"I saw her with my own eyes. I just wasn't fast enough.

Lelouch doesn't respond. Shirley slaps him. He looks at her eyes ablaze.

"Lulu, you told me to serve you to be your slave. Well guess what, this is what you need. Nunnally is alive. Schniezel or someone probably has her. And now they're here. You have to snap out of it."

Shirley runs out she will save him no matter what.

* * *

The Black Knights are in shock at the rush of information they are receiving.

Ohgi slams his fist on the table "I wanted to believe him… to believe in him. But to him, we're just pawns"

Tamaki screams, "Just pawns. Damn it. Zero you bastard how dare you. Damn it!"

Schniezel ask, "People, can you hand over my brother? Hand over Zero."

Ohgi stand up "I have a condition."

Cornelia angrily replies, "Do you think you are a position to negotiate?"

Schniezel waves her off as he would like to hear the request.

"Let's hear it," Schniezel requests.

Ohgi demands, "Return Japan to us. "

Cornelia, Schniezel, and Kannon are stunned. Even the Black Knights seem thrown off by Ohgi.

"We are to betray a comrade of ours. At least, we need to get back Japan or else I won't be able to forgive myself!"

* * *

Kallen arrives at the Ikaruga. She heard Lelouch screaming through the communicator and she knows that they almost had to drag him away from the battle site. She wants to go to him but a little afraid of how he will react. She hangs out in the hangar for a while. Suddenly Ohgi calls her and tells her to bring Zero to the 4th warehouse.

Kallen on the intercom. "Zero, may I enter? It's me."

"Kallen. Come in."

CC calls out to Lelouch.

"Master, please take off your clothes. I'll do my best."

Kallen looks at CC. She hasn't been gone that long.

CC looks at Kallen. "Master, your woman is here."

Lelouch looks up at Kallen.

"Kallen."

Kallen wants to spend some time with Lelouch but remember that Ohgi wanted speak to him. Maybe she should have ran down here.

"Lelouch, Ohgi wants to speak to you in the 4th warehouse. He wouldn't say why."

They arrive at the floor when they begin to walk out bright lights fall upon them.

Tohdoh screams out "It's all over Zero."

Chiba yells, "How dare you deceive us!"

Ohgi jumps in with "We know about your geass."

Lelouch is a little stunned. He sees Diethard filming this.

"The legendary hero Zero died in combat before he could achieve his goals. However, his brave way of life will forever be told for generations to come."

Lelouch looks around. "Is that your manuscript, Diethard?"

"To be honest, I wished to have filmed this until your victory over Britannia, but the show has to be cut now."

Lelouch looks around he tries to find a way to get out of this himself. "What should I do? The Knightmares are an obstacle, but Ohgi and the others are defenseless. If I could use my geass without being noticed."

Random guy says, "Everybody trusted you."

Kallen is scared and tries to do anything. Kallen jumps in front of Lelouch.

"Wait. This is too one sided! We got here thanks to Zero, no? At least let him explain."

Tamaki yells, "Out of the way Kallen. Do you want to die with Zero?"

Ohgi ask, "Don't tell me you're under the control of his geass, as well?"

Kallen looks down. And she turns around as she lifts her hand signaling the Black Knights to wait. She looks like she wants to cry.

"Answer me, Lelouch! To you, what am I? With you I do anything. Come on answer me!" She shakes him violently.

Lelouch looks up and sees Schniezel, Cornelia, and Kannon standing behind the Black Knights

Kallen looks up at Lelouch and yells, "Come on, please tell me," with tears in her eyes.

Lelouch laughs and begins to pull off his mask.

"Fools, you realize it this late. About the fact you were all being used. About the fact that you were all just pawns in my game. I take it this is your check, eh brother."

The Black Knights look towards Schniezel. The Black Knights look at Lelouch and see he is indeed Britanian.

Kallen stares up at him. "Lelouch."

"Kallen, you were a very elite pawn among them all. Indeed everything was on the chessboard. All of this was a game."

Kallen turns around an begins to walk away

"Farewell Lelouch."

"Live on Kallen."

Kallen begins to run away crying. This seems to discomfort the Black Knights even more.

Tohdoh screams, "Ready aim"

Lelouch looks out and sees Villetta. He points to her. Suddenly his geass command takes over. She jumps in front of Lelouch.

"No! Don't shoot my prince!"

Ohgi can't believe it. What had gotten into her? Was this geass? Villetta had just helped them accuse Lelouch. Now she was.

Tamaki wasn't having any of this. "Shoot this Brit bitch."

Ohgi yelled, "No its geass. She is under his control."

Suddenly the Shinkirou came down and picked up Lelouch.

* * *

Shirley left Lelouch's room. When she left she saw that Schniezel had arrived. Oh no she thinks. She ran to the hangar. She used her geass slightly to get her there faster. When she got there she saw Rolo. Lulu told her that Rolo had the same geass as her so she had to be careful around him. She could here Rolo mumbling. She had to act. This was for Lulu.

"Stupid brother. I should have just killed him when I had the chance. Stupid Shirley getting in the way. Nunnally, Kallen all of them getting between brother and me!"

Rolo heard a noise he turned. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw orange hair. It was Shirley. He went to activate his geass but it was too late. He fell down. Rolo looked up his hands were covered in blood. It was his own. He sees Shirley standing above him holding a gun. How did she? Rolo is shaking. He tries to speak. In his mind he was yelling.

"Brother, I have to save brother. No I need to save him."

Shirley looks down at him. "Nobody is going to hurt my Lulu." With that she boards the Shinkirou. "Now to go save him."

She sees Lelouch below him. She sees Miss Villetta run towards him. Villetta stops in front and begins to scream. Lelouch raises his hand. Shirley drops the Shinkirou down in front of him. She pushes Villetta away and pick up Lelouch. She uses her geass to get away. She puts Lelouch in the cockpit.

"Lulu. I can pilot it but the shields are complicated. Sit down here."

Lelouch sits down to activate the Absolute defense shield. Shirley sits on his lap so she can pilot the Shinkirou and use her geass.

* * *

The Black Knights are in shock over what has happened.

Kannon calls Anya. "Anya, Zero has escaped. Can you catch him with the Mordred?"

Tohdoh makes call to the Black Knight units. "The Shinkirou has been stolen. All units capable of flying attack it. Once again destroy the Shinkirou."

Anya takes the Mordred out but the combination of Lelouch's skill and Shirley geass is too much.

Kallen runs to her room. She can't believe. She wants to follow him but can't bring herself to do it.

* * *

Lelouch uses the Shinkirou to destroy the land forces. While Shirley uses her geass to freeze the air forces so they drop.

Lelouch and Shirley land in a forest to take cover. Shirley is a little weak from using her geass.

"What now Lulu."

"There's only one thing to do. During the battle the emperor never came to the battle field. In other words his objective is something else. From his direction he appears to heading towards Kamine Island.

* * *

Marianne takes over Anya. "I see. He plans to activate it."

CC is standing on the deck. She sees the Mordred approach and wonders what is going on. She is scared. Anya gets down.

"It's been a while since we met face to face."

CC looks at her. Marianne goes into CC mind to get her out.

"CC, it's me Marianne."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know if you are on our side or not. CC, why did you seal off your own code? Charles would have been able to grant your wish."

"I don't have a clue why I did that either. I'm a bit surprised myself. "

"Well I've made the decision and so it is settled. So let's go together."

* * *

Ohgi is with Villetta. She is asleep. Ohgi can't believe it. She didn't remember anything. If he hadn't stopped him Tamaki would have killed her. Ohgi is a little worried about Kallen. While in the Chinese Federation he heard rumors of Kallen and Zero. Did she know who he was? For how long has she known?

The black Knights decided to declare Zero dead. After all how could he prove he was the real thing?

* * *

Lelouch contacts Jeremiah. He tells Jeremiah where he is heading. At first he had thought of leaving Shirley with Jeremiah but he realized she wouldn't leave him. He has a better idea.

"Jeremiah I need to use your geass canceller on as much of Tokyo as you can. If you can get near Villetta, use it on her. I owe that much at least."

"Yes your majesty."

He hangs up with Jeremiah and his phone rings again. It's Rivalz.

"Lelouch, thank goodness."

"How are you Rivalz?"

"I'm fine. Now that cellphones are working, I found out everybody is safe and sound.

"That's good to hear."

"Your rooms are gone now, but the clubhouse it still here."

"That's good to hear."

"By way, how's Rolo? You guys are together right?"

"He's fine. Rivalz tell the president that I will keep my promise of bringing everybody back for fireworks someday."

He looks over at the sleeping Shirley He hangs up on Rivalz. Shirley gets up.

"Let's go. This won't be easy."

* * *

Lelouch is aboard a Britannian military ship. Lelouch has enslaved a few of the men. He commands them to tie up others and hold their eyes open.

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you all from this point on, all of you do as I order."

Shirley contacts him that she has stolen a knightmare and will try and cause havoc amongst the Britannian forces. They leave for Kamine Island.

* * *

Aboard the Avalon Gino is recovering from his injuries. Unfortunately his Tristan is gone. His lying on a bed. Lloyd and Cecile are with him. Lloyd wonders if Gino can pilot a new project he has planned. Suzaku walks in.

"Lloyd, what is the status of the Lancelot?"

"Status? With the core luminous in that state."

"No, I meant the Lancelot Albion."

Cecile answers him. "It's just about to roll out."

Gino looks up at Suzaku. "What's this Albion thing?"

Lloyd is playing darts very badly. "It's a custom knightmare developed for Suzaku Kururugi., but I wouldn't want to hand that to you right now."

Suzaku stare at him. "This is an order. An order from the Knight of Seven."

"And now I don't want to hand it to you even more."

Cecile comes over to Suzaku. "Suzaku, you said it was necessary to b mentally prepared not to fire the FLEIA."

"Cecile, what is a weapon to begin with?"

"Lord Kururugi, do you plan on starting a childish debate?"

Gino lifts his hand to Suzaku. "Quit it Suzaku. That's not like you."

Schniezel, Cornelia, and Kannon walk into the room. Gino looks up.

"Your majesty."

Schniezel waves him off. "It's okay, at ease"

Cornelia looks around. "Where's Guilford."

Kannon responds. "Unfortunately the injuries sustained by him and his men necessitated that they stay on land."

Suzaku steps up. "Your highness. I deployed the FLEIA warhead during the battle; I believe that it is enough for me to have earned the title Knight of One."

Gino can't believe it. "Come on Suzaku."

"I have bee naïve. Thinking that method mattered more than results. Will your highness do it make me Knight of One."

Cornelia has had enough of this. "A highly disrespectful comment, Kururugi."

Lloyd adds, "The appointment of the Knight of one is something only his majesty can do."

Schniezel closes his eyes for a moment to think. "Then I shall become."

"Brother." Cornelia stunned

"I shall become emperor. There would be no problems then, correct?"

Gino is stunned but is too injured to move. Lloyd and Cecile are stunned.

Suzaku looks at Gino. "Prince Schniezel, will you hold true to your words."

Schniezel smirks. "He said these are mundane details, apparently. His majesty said that about this war with the Black Knights. You know this too, right, Cornelia. Father has indulged himself with dangerous research and has left the throne empty many a night. Yes, he treated politics and wars as a game. He has lost interest in this world, this day and age. He has become a man that simply gazes at people's suffering and thus no longer has the right to be emperor."

Suzaku looks at Schniezel. "Your highness, as a Knight of the Round, the emperor would grant me an audience. Order me to assassinate his majesty.

* * *

Kaguya and Tianzi land to negotiate with Schniezel. Kaguya is appears saddened by the fact that she and Zero were only husband and wife in name.

* * *

Suzaku kills the emperor's guards.

"Is this the doing of Schniezel?"

"It is my own will. Your majesty, I am grateful to you for promoting me. However you have committed two sins."

"Oh"

"One you have forsaken your duties as emperor. And the other you have involved yourself with Geass."

"And that is a sin?"

"Geass brings out the evil in humans. Yes, being all-knowing, you would have been able to save even Euphie. Yet you abandoned her."

"And so what?"

"I shall ensoul within this sword Lelouch and Nunnally's despair, as well. Prepare yourself."

Suzaku rushes at the emperor. Suddenly Bismarck Waldstein, the knight of one, appears and blocks Suzaku's sword.

"Lord Waldstein, why are you here?"

"Did you think you were the only one who knew about geass? That is unfortunate. Who do you think would trust a man who has been betraying others all his life?"

"Bismarck. I leave this mundane affair in your hands." The emperor walks away.

"Yes your majesty."

Suzaku yells, "Hold it." As Suzaku fights Lord Waldstein, his "live on" geass is screaming at him to run.

There are series of explosions on the island.

* * *

Lelouch casts is geass on the Britannian forces there. He sets off a series of explosions. Lelouch begins to walk towards the cave with Shirley is behind him.

"My name is Lelouch vi Britannia, eldest son of Empress Marianne, and abandoned prince of the Empire."

Above the Kamine Island Britannian forces are panicking because they cannot contact the emperor. Suddenly Britannian forces begin firing upon each other. Lelouch is spotted but the forces he has cast his geass on protect him.

The explosions distract Lord Waldstein and Suzaku runs way. A series of explosions surround Suzaku. Lord Waldstein decides to go up in the Galahad. He must protect what his majesty is doing.

Schniezel gets word of the attacks and decides to head in that direction. Lady Kaguya decides to go along. She reasons that only Zero would stand up to the emperor in this manner. Xing-ke agrees.

Lelouch continues his walk towards the cave. He has knightmares lined up beside him in a form a salute. Shirley thinks I didn't know Lulu was so dramatic.

"Stop me if you think you can. If there is anyone that holds despair greater than mine."

Up above Lord Waldstein has no idea who is an enemy or ally. Suddenly he is attacked by the Mordred.

"Anya, don't tell me even you're."

"Taking part in a coup d'etat and you dare call yourself the Knight of One."

"What! Don't mistake matters.

"How do you want me to believe?"

Galahad disables the Mordred flying ability. Marianne spots Lelouch below. She convinces Lord Waldstein of her allegiance and offers to guard on the ground.

CC quips, "Great acting."

"There's no time to explain this to Bismarck. So if I suspect him first, then he won't suspect me back, right."

"You still haven't lost your wit, apparently. Marianne the Flash. You are indeed Lelouch's mom."

"So what should I do? Should I save him?"

"Shirley you will have to wait here."

Lelouch is setting up explosives by the entrance.

."I came to protect and defend you, Lulu."

"There is very little you can do to help. Not now."

Shirley is a little unsure but nods.

Inside the emperor is laughing. It is about to be accomplished.

"Well gods the moment of decision had come."

"I think not. You are wrong Charles Di Britannia. You won't be settling anything with the gods but with me."

Lelouch appears out of the mist and approaches the sword of Akasha.

"And how will you do that. Neither guns, nor swords, nor geass can take away my life."

"I thank you. For now that you have entered this place, I have the measure to claim victory."

The explosives Lelouch had set go off and lightning surrounds them.

"You sealed the exit!" The emperor is outraged.

"Indeed, both geass and you shall be trapped inside this space with me. If it won't affect the real world, then whatever you are planning holds no meaning anymore. It's the same as being dead."

"Lelouch!"

"This system that you created has now become the prison that shall entrap your soul. Now let us suffer together in this eternal repentance."

Anya/Marianne and CC finds Suzaku outside. Marianne goes to draw on his face when he wakes up.

"You woke up to fast."

Suzaku looks over and see CC. "CC."

"What are you doing in a place like this? It doesn't seem like you're doing Charles' bidding."

"Anya, you're."

"I'm Marianne now, Lelouch and Nunnally's mother, okay."

The Black Knights decide to go after Zero and help Schniezel quell the rebellion. Kallen comes out to join them. She has to get the truth from Lelouch.

Back inside

"Now then we have all the time we need. Answer me. Who was it that killed mother? Why did you not protect mother?"

The emperor changes the setting before the sword of Akasha to that of library.

"How ironic. You desire the truth from others. You who lied the entire way to this point."

"You're right. I have always been creating lies. Not just my name and past but hiding my true intentions in their entirety. But is not a given. One tries to fit in with dialogue of others trying to mesh with situation. Without that countries, races, bodies known as communities wouldn't exist. Everyone knows how to use lies. In front of family, in front of friends, in the presence of society, everyone puts on a different mask. Yet, is that a sin? What is one's true face. Even you are wearing the mask known as the emperor. At this point, we cannot walk around without personae."

"Wrong. For all time, once lies are deemed useless personae consequently will disappear. If people can understand each other conflicts consequently disappear."

"That is merely an ideal theory of metaphysics."

"It shall become reality very soon. That is the Ragnorak junction. The world will cast off its deceitful mask and show its skin of truth."

CC explains to Suzaku about the World of C which is a collection of unconsciousness, the merging of one's hearts and memories. Marianne is trying to fix the thought elevator but is unable to.

"You do it CC."

"Do you really want to go?"

"Are you kidding me? Charles is waiting for us. It would have been easier if you had handed you code over to him. Okay. I'll go ahead then."

Marianne leaves Anya's body. She uses CC as a conduit to get through the thought elevator into the World of C. Anya falls. Suzaku catches her and sets her down.

Suddenly Shirley comes out.

"What happened?"

CC is surprised to see her there.

Shirley is fidgeting "We have to go help Lulu."

Outside Lelouch's remaining geassed Black Knight and Britannian forces overwhelm the Galahad.

Lelouch sees his mother walk in. "Impossible."

"You've grown a lot Lelouch."

"Mother."

"You've come Marianne."

"This is an illusion, too! You go so far just to"

Marianne spins around as her dress twirls.

"Um I'm actually real. Well I can only take my original from inside this system though."

"You're real."

Charles walks towards Marianne "Lelouch I shall answer your question from a moment ago. Half a century ago brother and I were in a living hell. Our family members were rivals who wanted the throne. Assassinations were like the meals of the day with betrayals originating from lies. My mother was a victim. Brother and I hated and were saddened by the world. And thus we made a vow that we would create a world without lies."

Marianne continues Charles' story. "CC and I agreed to that vow as well. But VV."

Marianne tells how VV called her out one night and assassinated her attempting to use terrorists as an excuse and Nunnally as a witness. She explains how she used her geass to travel into Anya's heart as she died. Charles and Marianne explain VV's lies and CC leaving.

"Damn you. You're throwing all the fault on VV who's already died. And you sent me and Nunnally to Japan as hostages."

Charles responds "It was necessary!"

"Necessary for what? Why would a parent distance himself from his child?"

CC is discussing her mistakes. Shirley stops CC.

"CC we need to get to the other world."

Suzaku add, "Even if this is foolish, I cannot stop.

Charles continues, "Yes to hide you from brother's eyes, I sent you two to Japan. I also secretly removed Marianne's corpse."

"As long as my body remains I can return to that body."

"In order to protect all of this I needed to rewrite the memories of Anya and Nunnally."

Lelouch looks surprised. "Nunnally. She couldn't see not because of a psychological disorder but rather because of geass"

Marianne jumped in. "Even though she was just a fake witness, there was a danger that her life would be endangered."

"To save her, there needed to be evidence that she would never get anywhere near the truth." Charles adds.

Marianne continues. "In the original plan, only one immortal code was enough. But as research continued, we found out that without another code, in other words CC, the plan wouldn't work with 100 percent guarantee."

"Since Marianne's persuasion of CC didn't work we had no choice to use you."

Lelouch stares at his parents. "Then for what have I…"

Charles interrupts Lelouch. "If the Ragnorak junction is successful, then such tragedies will no longer take place. "

Marianne continues. "All masks will be gone. We can all be who we really are."

Lelouch is incensed. "I see. The battles between Britannia and the Black Knights were all just bait to lure CC out. In other words from the very beginning I was nothing but noise to the world. A hindrance. What do you think?"

CC, Shirley and Suzaku walk up behind Lelouch.

CC replies, "You noticed that I showed up.

"Of course we are accomplices after all. The fact that you returned to your original persona. It is necessary for the project.

Charles replies "Yes we need CC. Thus Kururugi your pursuit all the way here is meaningless."

Suzaku looks at the emperor. "So it seems. I've hear you were immortal already. That's why I need to confirm something. This world that you're trying to create."

"Indeed. It is a world that both Euphie and Nunnally desired a gentle world."

Lelouch responds. "So this is indeed."

Charles continues. "CC now that we are all gathered, the plan can commence. We shall grant your wish afterwards."

Charles raises his hand to take CC's code and begin the Ragnorak Junction.

Marianne exclaims, "It has begun. The sword of Akasha will now kill the gods."

Charles continues, "And now once we merge our two marks together, the new world shall be born."

Charles begins to walk towards CC. Suzaku looks a Lelouch.

"Lelouch, what was your motive for gaining control of the world?"

Shirley looks at Suzaku and then at Lelouch.

"Stop asking me stupid questions. I fought for Nunnally's "

"Are you planning on using Nunnally as an excuse?"

"You're right," Lelouch looks at his friends. "I fought for the things I wanted to protect."

"To desire some result, one must take action."

"The method one chooses will also lead to the denial of other things."

"Then."

"Yes I won't approve of you or your train of thought."

Lelouch prevents his father from joining his mark to CC's.

Lelouch continues, "Why do people lie? The answer isn't only because it's used for conflicts. It's because they yearn for something. A world just as it is will bring no change. You don't call that being alive. It's equivalent to a world of memories, a complete and secluded world. I do not want that.

Marianne looks at Shirley and Lelouch.

"Lelouch, are you going to deny me, as well? Is it because of this girl?

Did she turn you against me?"

The emperor seems to notices Shirley for the first time. "She is a Britannian brat who have turned her backs on her heritage and her father like your son. She is Shirley Fennette."

"Mother, is your wish the same as the emperor?"

"It is a good thing for everyone scattered around to become one again. You can even become one with the deceased, you know. Even Euphemia or your father"

They grimace at the attempt to make them turn on Lelouch.

Lelouch is confident in his friends.

"So that's how it is after all. You too believe that kind of world is good thing. However that is good you are forcing on others. It is no different from evil."

The emperor respond to Lelouch, "The day when everyone understand shall come."

"It won't! There is just one thing that is clear right now. You may believe that your intentions were good for what you did to Nunnally and me. However you two abandoned us!"

Marianne gets defensive. "That was in order to protect."

Shirley is incensed and wants to yell at Lelouch's parents but he holds his hand put.

"Why did you not stop the war between Japan and Britannia? When you two prioritized the plan. It didn't matter whether we were alive or dead anymore. That's why we were abandoned. Leaving us with just a self satisfying excuse."

"That's not how it was."

You just said it. You can become one with those that are already deceased. You aren't even looking at the future."

Charles proclaims, "The future lies after… the Ragnorak junction. The gentle world Nunnally spoke of."

"No. The world you spoke of is merely a world gentle to yourselves. The world Nunnally desired must be a world where you can be kind to others."

"And what of it. The Ragnorak junction has already begun"

"Who knows? I am Zero, the man of miracles."

Lelouch pulls the contact out of his eye.

"Geass won't work on me or apparently anyone else here."

"No isn't there someone else?"

"What?"

"That's right. The world of C is the will of all humans and humans are not equal. Those were both of your words. Because they are not equal you know what that means of my powers, no?"

"Foolish Lelouch! The power of kings cannot defeat the gods."

"This isn't winning, this is a wish. Yes right now this moment I know myself. Gods! The collective unconsciousness. Do not stop the progress of time!" Lelouch looks up to the sky as he says this.

Marianne runs at Lelouch. "Lelouch naughty children like you."

Shirley goes in front of Lelouch and pushes her down. "Nobody hurts my Lulu!

Marianne looks at her. "Impudent child!"

Suzaku is angry. "Not a single person not even Euphie would've wanted this!"

Marianne pleads with Suzaku. "I saved you in order to allow you to talk to Euphie."

"That's what's called forcing things on other people," Suzaku responds.

Charles can't believe this "There is no way it can work. On the gods on humans themselves."

Lelouch has had enough.

"Even so I desire tomorrow."

As Lelouch says this both of his eyes are filled with the geass symbol. The sword of Akasha falls apart.

Marianne can't believe it "Impossible."

"The thought elevator is. Marianne and I… and brother's dream is collapsing," Charles says.

CC falls to the ground. "Charles, stop all of this. This was all just too preposterous."

"CC so long as our marks still exist."

Charles and Marianne begin to disappear.

"Impossible! I should be immortal yet I am being devoured by the world of C."

"What about CC? She was with us."

CC just shakes her head.

"I realized you two were just doing it for your own liking."

Marianne says, "No it was for Lelouch and Nunnally."

Lelouch looks at his parents. "Do you two know the meaning of Nunnally's smile?"

Charles and Marianne look confused.

While the others including CC imagine Nunnally's smile and what it means to them.

"Why do you not know? Nunnally couldn't see or walk properly. That's why she knew that there are things in this world that cannot be accomplished by oneself. Nunnally's smile was the very least she could do to express her gratitude. "

Charles is furious at this. "Deceptions like that are exactly."

"You will not call that a lie! I won't let you! You looked down upon us neglecting reality and watched us delightfully. Screw all of that! There is only one truth. You two parents abandoned us! How can you say you wanted to protect us? How can you say you loved us?"

"You obnoxious fool!"

"Mother to answer your question from before this is Shirley Fennette, my protector and friend."

Marianne cannot believe the words said to her. The emperor runs at Lelouch. Suzaku lifts his sword.

"Suzaku stay your hand."

However nothing can stop Shirley from kicking what's left of the emperor away.

Charles tries one last thing. "Deny me and what awaits you will be his, Schniezel's world. Good and evil are merely the front and back of the same card."

"Even so I deny your world. Now begone!"

With that Charles and Marianne disappear and the geass symbol leaves Charles hand and rests on Lelouch's chest.

Anya wakes up during the rumbling and runs away. She is confused as to how she got here.

Bismarck has manages to gather the other Knights of the Round and escapes when he senses the emperor's death.

"CC are you going as well."

"I should be smiling when I die, no? What about you? What are you going to do now?

You have rejected Charles and Marianne. You have chosen reality, chosen the path of advancing time"

Suzaku nods. "And Lelouch is Euphie's murderer."

Suzaku lifts his sword.

"And what of it."

Shirley's eyes glow red as she stares at Suzaku. He backs down.

"Suzaku, if I could bring Euphemia back. I would. I would give my life for Euphemia. My first love."

Shirley stares at Suzaku.

"I asked you once is you hated Lelouch. I told you to forgive him."

Suzaku nods. "What now, Lelouch?"

Lelouch laughs "We make rivers of blood flow so that even the name of the massacre princess will be forgotten."

* * *

"Milly Ashford reporting. A month has passed since the tragedy if the FLEIA warhead. Today, there is a major announcement from His Majesty Emperor Charles and he will be doing an international live broadcast from Pendragon Palace. His Majesty has not shown himself to the public for a whole month, but now…"

Aboard the Ikaruga the Black Knights are watching the telecast. They all there except for Kallen. Ohgi was worried about her. At first they had searched Zero's room for anything valuable. Since then no one as used it but Ohgi heard that Kallen spent most of her time in that room. The emperor would be appearing soon.

At Pendragon Palace.

The room is filled with royalty and nobility. There are two thrones. Didn't they say that the emperor was missing? Well Bismarck reported it but he is missing. What about Schniezel and his people. Who knows? And what of the Black Knights. They have established Japan once more. His majesty will surely do something

"His Majesty will now enter."

Entering from the side is a young man in a school uniform. He walks over to the throne.

"Where is His Majesty?" demands Guinevere su Britannia

He sits down on the throne.

"Why?" asks Carine su Britannia

Milly is staring at the screen. "No way how."

Rivalz is watching at school surrounded by classmates. "Huh, how."

"I am the 99th emperor of Britannia. Lelouch vi Britannia"

Bismarck and the Knights of Round including Gino are wondering what are going on.

Carine even more surprised than before. "Huh really?"

"You were alive?" Guinevere asks.

(I think the answer to that is duh that's why I'm here but I digress)

"Indeed sister. I came back from the depths of hell."

Odysseus eu Britannia begins to walk forward. "I'm so glad Lelouch. When we found Nunnally, I knew there could be a chance. But don't you think your prank has gone a bit over the line? That is father's"

"The 98th emperor, Charles zi Britannia died at my hands. Therefore, I am the new emperor."

Carine is indignant. "What is he talking about? This is unbelievable."

Guinevere is enraged. "Remove that imbecile! That vile criminal that slaughtered His Majesty!"

Kallen stretches her arm towards the screen. She feels like screaming. She is angry with herself. She silently mouths his name, Lelouch.

Guards run up to seize Lelouch when Suzaku and Shirley fall down upon them. They are both wearing their Ashford uniforms.

"Allow me to introduce my knights Suzaku Kururugi and Shirley Fennette. As a Rounds above all rounds members, I shall bestow upon them the title Knights of Zero."

Kaguya can't believe her eyes. "He and Suzaku."

Kallen can't believe it. After everything he chose Shirley and Suzaku. She begins to cry.

Rivalz falls from his chair when Shirley comes in. When did she learn to fight

Milly can't continue. She is confounded.

Odysseus comes up to them. "This is not okay, Lelouch. You too Lord Kururugi. You cannot play such awful pranks on an international live broadcast. This has gone on far enough!"

"Is that so?"

Lelouch stand up and removes his contacts.

"Acknowledge me."

"Yes your majesty. All hail Lelouch."

* * *

Schniezel looks on. The stage is set. Cornelia wonders why Suzaku followed Lelouch.

"It doesn't matter sister. Let Lelouch have it all even Britannia. What lies ahead is what will grasp the world, Lelouch's geass or FLEIA."

* * *

Author's note: The difference between here and my original story is Kallen taking just a little longer to go down to Lelouch when she reaches the Ikaruga. They don't have theri moment.

The next small change is she doesn't immediately follow Lelouch therefore is not there at the Sword of Akasha or cornation.


	9. alternate ch 5

Disclaimer: I do not own code geass or its characters.

This is my alternate version of chapter 5. The only difference from my original chapter 5 is that Kallen is not with Lelouch at the beginning. The UFN meeting goes a little different. The battle with the Knights of the Round has Shirley instead.

Chapter 4 is the same except that without Kallen to hold him back. Lelouch moves around Pendragon more. Shirley attempts to comfort him while in Pendragon.

Gino Weinsberg as lived a privileged life. He was born the son of noble, but he worked hard to get his position. He wasn't The Knight of three because of who he was but because of what her did. Everybody through his noble birth in his face like it was his fault. He liked to work but he also liked to play.

When he went to Ashford he was working but he has some fun. He thought back to those days at Ashford. He wondered if anyone else knew about Lelouch. He heard that Milly had known him as a child. How could someone lie to everyone around him? Still it didn't matter now. They were making him a new knightmare, Tristan Extruder. He would drag the "emperor" out himself.

Lelouch is sitting on his throne. Shirley and CC were also outside testing out their new knightmares. CC has the Lancelot Frontier. While Shirley has whole new knightmare since it didn't have a name and it was for girl, they named it Guinevere. Suzaku and Jeremiah are out attending to rebellious nobles. Lloyd and Cecile are off in the hangar. So to keep Lelouch company they left it, the stupid yellow blob. He wishes now he would have brought Milly. She is cut out for this sort of thing. He has been hard at work changing the entire culture of Britannia. Nothing would be the same when he was done. He really wishes he would have told Kallen the truth but there was no time.

The Black Knights are sitting and watching in awe at all Lelouch has done to change Britannia. Some wonder about his intentions. Tamaki has no doubts.

At Ashford Milly is off to meetings to discuss Lelouch as emperor. Nina is hiding out on campus. Countries are looking for her as the inventor of FLEIA. Rivalz brings her pizza. He is also hiding out on campus.

Suzaku and Lelouch are in a garden.

Suzaku is talking about recent events. "Within days of his ascension to the throne Emperor Lelouch has etched his name into the annals of history for he has destroyed the culture of Britannia."

"This is only the beginning. I will create more rivers of blood enough to obscure the name of the massacre princess and erase it from people's memories."

CC and Lloyd ride over on horses. CC looks over to them.

"You will do it won't you. Take over the world."

Lelouch looks over at them. "Yes for the Zero Requiem."

Lloyd comes over a little worried. "What shall we do, your majesty, about this particular problem?

Lelouch nods. "That is why I have taken over Britannia."

Suzaku looks at him concerned. "Is Schniezel really thinking about doing that?"

"Yes considering the intelligence I received and the fact that the Toromo Institute in Cambodia has betrayed Britannia. There is only one truth that can be ascertained by things facts. We must advance our plans before Schniezel takes action."

Lelouch's phone rings

'Your majesty! The Knights of the Round have been spotted. They are coming here with the Knight of One leading the way! We have confirmed at least five Rounds units. They also leading the troops under their direct command.

* * *

Bismarck is leading the Knights of the Round on what he believes is a crusade of justice.

"We swore our allegiance to Emperor Charles. We will rid the world of the boy who dares profane your name, Empress Marianne."

Dorothea added, "We shall not acknowledge the usurpation of the throne! Intercepting forces. But just two units what can they do."

She almost felt like laughing

Coming out of Pendragon were the Guren and Lancelot. Both glowed from their energy wings. Lelouch sat on his throne. Shirley was for the time sitting on the other throne.

"Shirley, Suzaku as we planned this battle is going out on a worldwide broadcast."

They simply nod.

Gino is staring at the Guren and Lancelot. He smiles. This should be fun.

Dorothea Ernst looks up at the Lancelot. "What is this? Why can't I keep up?"

Before she knows it Suzaku is upon her firing the VARIS. She was gone.

From below the Guren begins firing its energy spikes. The Galahad just moves out of the way. Behind him the force of Sutherlands is destroyed.

Nonette Enneagram can't believe what she is seeing. It appears to be a orange blur. Suddenly the Guinevere appears before her. It slashes at her. Shirley is sure to only use her geass in spurts. One to conserve herself and also because around the world it will be obvious that something is going on.

Monica Kruszewski doesn't even have time to register what is going on before the Lancelot is before her. Suzaku blasts her with his VARIS.

Shirley brings the Guinevere up to blast the remaining forces when the Knight of One comes flying at her.

"Suddenly the Tristan came between them. "Knight of One, allow me to take her on."

Bismarck laughs as he goes up to fight Suzaku.

Shirley laughs at Gino. She knows that no knightmare besides the Lancelot can match her Guinevere. Only Kallen is a better pilot especially when Shirley uses her geass and Lelouch's geass command.

Gino fires his harken slashes at Shirley . She catches one and destroys it. He fires another one. She does the same.

"Knight of Three, why do you fight Britannia? I fight for justice. You should be fight for us not against us."

Gino thinks about what she said. Suddenly harkens slashes catch him. He sees the Guinevere in front of him. She swings her sword through its torso.

"Bye Knight of Three."

Suzaku takes the Lancelot up. Bismarck sees him.

"Suzaku Kururugi. I heard your objective was to become Knight of one. However, I am the one and only Knight of One. I have no reason to relinquish that to you."

He snaps off the clamps that hold his eye shut revealing his geass.

"I am an entity that surpassed even the Knight of One, Knight of Zero."

"I prideless name like that."

The Bismarck charges Suzaku. He dodges it. Suzaku turns around and charges at Bismarck firing his energy spikes. Bismarck dodges them. He shoots slash harkens at Suzaku. He catches and tosses him.

Suzaku is in awe. "How does he know Lancelot's trajectory?"

"My geass allows me to read into the future."

Bismarck looks up at Suzaku. He sees Suzaku's future movements. Suzaku shoots energy spikes to no effect. Bismarck blocks Suzaku's sword. He throws Suzaku off.

Bismarck grins. "To think I need to use this power against someone other than Empress Marianne."

Suzaku continues to fire his energy spikes to no effect.

"His read my moves. However I can't fail for the Zero Requiem. I must. Live on!""

"The title of the empires strongest knight shall rest with me."

Bismarck charges at Suzaku. Suzaku manages to dodge. He takes the Lancelot up.

Suzaku begins to dive. "Even is he can read my movements?"

Bismarck geass begins to fail as Suzaku's movement is even to fast for him to track.

Suzaku decides to dive down head on.

Bismarck scoffs at this. "Head on. You sure have underestimated me."

They both slash however Suzaku manages to cut Bismarck's sword and knightmare in half. The Galahad explodes. The pieces of its sword fall to Gino's side. Gino is still alive but his Tristan is ruined again. Gino can't believe it.

Around the world the image of the Lancelot and the Guinevere appears on people's screens.

Xing-ke and Tohdoh are in shock at what has happened. They saw the entire battle. They can't believe what those two knightmares just did. Ohgi is still worried about Kallen. It has been over a month. He hears she sleeps in Zero's old room.

Tamaki hears them wondering about Kallen. "What are you guys talking about. You know she's knocked up. I'm mean since we got to China her and Zero have been."

Ohgi feels like shocking him. "That's enough Tamaki."

But Ohgi knows that it may be true. He just hopes it isn't. He looks around everybody only looks down.

Kallen watches the battle form Lelouch's old room and cries throughout the battle.

"To the entire world." Lelouch appears on the screen. "With what you have just witnessed I believe you all have come to the realization that I am now the true ruler of Britannia. Both in name and reality. With that, I declare that the Holy Empire of Britannia will join the United Federation of Nations."

Everybody is shocked at that announcement.

Tamaki can't believe it. "See I told you guys he was a good guy."

Ohgi can't bring himself to answer Tamaki.

"I shall not bring Suzaku Kururugi or any military officer with me to the negotiations. I shall abide to all the rules set forth by the United Federation of Nations. However I would like to designate the location of negotiations to be neutral ground between Britannia and the United Federation of Nations, Japan inside Ashford Academy.

* * *

Lelouch and CC are heading towards Japan in his private jet.

"Lelouch, are you sure about this? Bringing me and some security. And that girl."

They look back at Shirley. She is fumbling with her clothes.

"We are the ones doing the requesting that we want to participate in democracy."

"Oh."

"We all love democracy, don't we."

Milly Ashford reporting.

"We are live from Ashford Academy, the place the emperor of Britannia, Emperor Lelouch, has chosen. Today, right here, a council will determine Britannia's participation in the United Federation of Nations. The emperor's private jet has arrived."

Tamaki volunteered for the duty to greet Zero, no the emperor but was turned down in favor of Kallen. Ohgi has misgivings about it. But felt that Kallen needed this

Kallen looks on. She asked for the right, duty to meet the emperor and take him to the meeting place. She has questions for him.

Lelouch lands and descends from his plane. Rivalz is going crazy yelling at Lelouch, who ignores him and continues walking. Milly can't believe what she just saw.

Lelouch and Kallen are come together.

"Lelouch why"

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Captain Kallen Kouzuki of the Black Knights, I presume?"

Kallen lowers her head. "Yes I will take you to the negotiation grounds."

"Is it acceptable if we take a little detour? I am quite nervous right now, you see. I feel like taking a walk."

"Understood."

The Black Knights are watching Lelouch and Kallen walking around Ashford. They approach the student council clubhouse.

"This brings back memories."

"I am grateful to you. If it weren't for you we would have died back in the Shinjuku. Ghetto. There wouldn't have been any Black Knights. I was so happy. I'm honored by the fact that Zero needed me. But I didn't know what to do when I found out Zero was Lelouch. Even so I watched you fight against Britannia."

She begins to go up the stairs slowly. Lelouch follows her with no expression on his face.

"Tell me. What is that same person that has joined hands with Suzaku trying to accomplish this time. Do you just want power? Do you want status? Or is this just another game. During the Black Rebellion, Ohgi told me to protect you. He said you were the realization of my brother's dream. What do you think of me? Why did you tell me to live on back in the Ikaruga?"

Kallen stops at the turn of the stairs. Lelouch just stands there. Kallen goes down and kisses Lelouch. Lelouch's hands come behind Kallen. The kiss seems to go on forever. Kallen breaks it off.

"Farewell Lelouch. The supreme Council will convene inside the gymnasium."

Kallen continues up the stairs.

"Farewell Kallen."

Kallen stops. She won't walk away, not this time. She will tell her what she feels. Lelouch notices Kallen stop and doesn't know what to do. Kallen looks at him.

"Why Suzaku, Lelouch? I am yours, your. What am I to you? Please answer me I can't live on if you don't."

Lelouch shakes his head. She can't be involved. He must do this on his own. Of course it wasn't accomplished yet. With Kallen by his side he could.

"I've lost everything my mother, Nunnally, Euphie, Shirley. I can't lose more"

"I won't leave you! What are you planning? Lelouch please tell me. Whatever it is I want to be there. I should be your knight."

Kallen begins to cry. Lelouch is distraught. "No Kallen, You. I"

Kallen cannot contain herself. Suddenly Shirley bursts into the room.

Kallen thinks no.

Shirley is out of breath. "Lulu, FLEIA over Pendragon. Go to jet."

Lelouch eyes open wide. He runs out the door and heads for the jet.

Kallen goes down the stairs. She stares at Shirley.

Shirley slaps her. Kallen wants to kill her.

"Kallen, why didn't you follow Lulu?"

Kallen wants to laugh and cry at the question

"He made his choice. He chose Suzaku and."

She points towards Shirley.

Shirley gets angry. "Lulu didn't choose us. We chose him. He doesn't want us. He doesn't need any of us. But you . If he had you, he wouldn't need Suzaku. He wouldn't need me. You would be his empress, knight. His everything."

Shirley begins to cry. Kallen touches her stomach. When Shirley sees this, her eyes open wide.

"Oh no. We have to tell Lulu."

She grabs Kallen by the hand and runs to the emperor's private jet.

"This would be easier if I could carry you."

They arrive at the private jet.

* * *

Lelouch can't believe Schniezel moved so fast. He goes back to his private jet. Cecile begins to describe the effects to of the weapon. Suddenly there is a call on the royal only channel.

Schniezel appears on the screen.

"Does it feel good to control other people? Lelouch?"

"Schniezel."

"I have recovered all the FLEIA warheads."

"You will aim an arrow at the emperor of Britannia?"

"Unfortunately, I do not acknowledge you as emperor."

"I see. You believe you are more fitting as the emperor?"

"No, you are wrong Lelouch. The person that is most fit to be emperor of Britannia is her."

Schniezel points to Nunnally. Lelouch smirks so Shirley was right.

"Brother, Suzaku, I am your enemy."

Outside the Britannian forces are shocked the idea of FLEIA. Jeremiah comes down to settle the forces down. Suddenly Sayoko appears. She collapses,

'I see so you are alive Nunnally and have chosen to side with Schniezel."

"Yes thanks to brother Schniezel. Brother I have"

"I see."

Suzaku cannot believe it. "Nunnally, Do you understand what Schniezel just did?"

"Yes he detonated a FLEIA warhead over Pendragon."

"You know that yet why do you."

"Then you are saying geass is the correct way? Brother and Suzaku both of you have been lying to me all this time, right? You've always kept the truth away from me but I know the truth now. Brother you were Zero, right? Why? Was it for my sake? If so then I."

"For you? Such audacity coming from my sister of all people."

Nunnally is stunned. Kallen stayed quiet. She wants to yell at Nunnally but she doesn't know Lelouch's intentions or feelings.

"You believe it is nature for people to receive blessings? You scorn the action of others without staining your own hands. You are exactly the archaic nobility I have denied."

"That's not."

Shirley interrupts before Lelouch can continue. "Nunnally, they are all lying to you. Lelouch loves you. He would do anything for you. He took care of you all these years he loves you because you are his sister. You are his life."

Cornelia is incensed. How dare this girl interupt? "What about Euphie? What Lelouch did to her is unforgivable. Do you expect Nunnally to?"

Shirley interrupts Cornelia's rant. "So what."

They are all stunned by Shirley's bluntness.

She continues. "Would Euphemia agree with what you are doing? Destroying a city. All those people murdered for what. At Narita my father died because of Zero. I believe you were there also Princess Cornelia weren't you. Always fighting. Following you insane father and his policies. If you only knew. I forgave him for everything he has done."

Cornelia is stunned by the way this girl is talking to her. She was right what would Euphie think about all of this.

Shirley didn't stop there. "All the time your were in Japan. Did Schniezel look for you? Did Cornelia or Euphemia try to find you? No. None of them made an effort to look for you. Who cared for you? Who saw to your every need? It was Lelouch. The only one who loves you. You're only one he loves. The only one who has his heart."

Schniezel cut the connection. Cornelia looked over to him. She had never seen him so flustered. Nunnally seemed confused by the girl's words. While Lelouch seemed determined to turn everyone against him. That girl.

Cornelia looked down at Nunnally

"Nunnally sorry for the painful dialogue."

"It's fine sister. It's just."

Schniezel seems to have recovered.

"Nunnally, why don't you go rest. It seems that he will not surrender."

Nunnally nods. "Yes brother Schniezel."

Cornelia stands up. "Brother may I have a word with you?"

* * *

Lelouch is a little shaken by the conversation. CC looks at him.

"Well that was interesting."

She looks back and smirks. She walks towards the back of the jet.

Shirley goes to Lelouch and hugs him from behind.

"It's okay Lulu. We'll get her back."

Lelouch nods.

"Lulu, do you love me?"

"You know I do."

Kallen feels like leaving when Shirley turns around and winks at her.

"Then you have to tell her how you feel."

Lelouch turns around and notices Kallen is there. Shirley goes outside.

Lelouch stands up. He goes over to Kallen and kisses her forehead.

"I'm sorry I didn't take you with me. I just didn't want you to suffer."

"Lelouch, I've. I can't go on without you."

Lelouch touches her stomach. "I know. I love you and your children, Kallen Kouzuki."

He leaves the jet and heads for the gymnasium. When Kallen gets outside, Tamaki goes over to her. He can see the tears in her eyes.

"Kallen, what happened?'

"Nothing, something happened back in Britannia. I just needed to make sure the emperor got to the meeting."

Tamaki only nods. Kallen walks away. She heads for the underground hangar that contains her Guren.

As she sits there she watches the meeting. She wonders what Lelouch's plan is. Then it all comes together. She begins to laugh like a maniac.

They are all listening to her laugh. Ohgi has a bad feeling but the meeting is under way.

* * *

"Chairwoman of the United Federation of Nations' Supreme Council, Lady Kaguya Sumeragi, I ask you to acknowledge the entry of my nation the Holy Empire of Britannia to the United Federation of Nations."

Kaguya looked at Lelouch. Was this really Zero? How could it be?

"You understand the approval of a least two-thirds of the member nations is required, correct?"

"But of course. That is what democracy is all about right?'

"You are correct."

Kaguya pushes a button and wall surrounds Lelouch. He smiles. That means they haven't told everyone about geass. They other delegates wonder about this action. Kaguya appears on a screen in front of Lelouch.

"What is your objective, Emperor of atrocities Lelouch?"

"I take exception to that, Chairwoman. Isn't the current Britannia a beneficial country for your federation?"

Xing-ke appears on a screen. "Is that really so? Resolutions within the United Federation of Nations are decided by majority."

Lelouch simply smirked at this.

Now Tohdoh appeared on a screen. "The electoral count is proportional to a country's population."

Xing-ke continues. "With the collapse of the Chinese Federation the country that boasts the largest population in the world is Britannia."

Now Ohgi is on a screen. "Were Britannia to join the federation as a member now more than half the votes would be in your hands Emperor Lelouch."

Kaguya resumes. "In other words the United Federation of Nations would be taken over by you, no?"

Ohgi questions Lelouch. "What do you have to say? Emperor Lelouch?"

Xing-ke states, "If you wish to disagree, then we ask you to divide Britannia as a country or lower your electoral count down proportional to 20% of your country's population. Of course that may not be a problem from what I hear."

"I see so you have heard some of what has happened."

Kaguya looks at Lelouch. "Yes it seems that Britannia is not a united country. We can reject your application solely on those grounds."

"I see so you agree with FLEIA and its use. Chairwoman Sumeragi. Let me ask you a question?"

"What may that be?"

"What determines the right to govern the world?"

"Pride and honor are needed to govern others."

"Very well answered. You area gifted person after all."

Kaguya is surprised at his response. Lelouch continues

"However I have a different answer."

"May we hear it?"

"The preparedness to destroy."

"Destroy?"

"To destroy the world and ourselves."

* * *

Kallen begins looking for something and then she finds it.

"Suzaku, are you there?"

Suzaku is stunned. "Yes."

"Good I am ready to follow him now."

* * *

Lelouch lifts his hand. The Lancelot comes crashing into the building destroying the wall around Lelouch. Suzaku points the VARIS guns at the representatives.

"I will not tolerate any insolence toward his majesty."

Tohdoh can't believe it "Recon team, what are you doing?"

Milly can't believe what is happening "Does he plan to threaten the representatives with force."

Minami goes to turn the Ikaruga around, but gets warning about incoming Britannian forces.

Xing-ke can't believe it. "The participation towards the United Federation of Nations, the designation of the Academy. It was all to use himself as bait."

Ohgi can't believe it. "But to betray the trust the international community gave him just for."

Rakshata adds. "No, he longer needs any trust. His objective is dictatorship after all."

Tohdoh continues. "The man that has abolished the nobility yet continues to refer to himself as emperor."

Xing-ke concludes. "Yes Zero has. Lelouch has become the enemy of the world."

* * *

The Black Knights sound the alarm. They bring out the knightmares they had stored underground when suddenly a Kallen takes the Guren up and begins to blast the Black Knight knightmares. There is no escape for the Black Knights on the ground.

Ohgi is appalled. He can't believe it. "Why Kallen? What about Naoto?"

Tamaki can't believe it. He has to act. "I'm going in to save everyone."

Xing-ke is apoplectic. "Tamak,i what are you doing you fool? They will kill everyone."

Tamaki shakes his head. Suddenly an orange knightmare comes out of nowhere and destroys the rest of the Black Knight force. Tamaki has no choice but to take the Guren Mk II away. Kallen blinks when she sees her old knightmare leaving.

Britannian forces are already in the meeting room.

Lelouch looks up at Kaguya.

"Now then, Chairwoman Sumeragi."

Kaguya shields her face.

"I shall have you resume the voting process of whether you will accept or deny my country of Britannia."

"Doing it in a manner like this."

"Leaves you no choice but to accept, I believe. Let's play this democracy game now, shall we."

Kaguya is crying as she says this.

* * *

Rivalz and Nina are running away. When they encounter a roadblock it is Lloyd who takes Nina.

A soldier comes to Lelouch. "We have secured the objective."

"Very well treat her with respect and leave the student that is probably with her."

"Yes your majesty."

* * *

After the conversation with Lelouch Cornelia wants to talk to Schniezel in private.

They walk away. Schniezel looks at Cornelia and wonders if that girl got to her.

"What is this about?"

"The citizens of Pendragon are."

"I had them vanish. Isn't that road more fortunate for them? Compared to a life of loyalty toward Lelouch."

"But Nunnally doesn't."

"The lie was the best method. In order to have Nunnally be firm in her resolve to stand up against Lelouch unnecessary information should be filtered out, right."

Schniezel thought if those girls hadn't spoken he would have had more faith in Nunnally but now.

"Brother, how do you manipulate people like that?"

"Cornelia, what is the wish of the people? While humans wish to world of all its problems they hopelessly do even want to understand each other."

"I understand it as an ideal but the civilians."

"Civilians that oppose war still rely on the police, right. Everyone knows crimes won't stop. Everyone's desires cannot de denied. Then we don not need emotions or individual principles. Shouldn't we realize peace using system and power?"

Schniezel brought up a computer generated plot of Damocles' cross. Cornelia couldn't believe what she was seeing. Schniezel continued.

"Damocles will enter the airspace of the United State of China in ten days and then proceed to second level acceleration. Then it will rise up to 300 kilometers above the surface. From that position I will fire FLEIA at all countries engaged in war."

Cornelia can't believe what she is hearing "Wait. Our objective is to defeat Lelouch! With this the entire world. Are you going to subjugate people with fear?"

"Peace is merely an illusion, you know. Fighting is the history of mankind. Don't you think some education is necessary to make an illusion into reality?"

"Are you going to educate mankind? Only gods are allowed to do things like that."

"Then I shall become a god. If people desire peace from me."

Deithard come in and praises Schniezel.

Kannon confirms that the Black Knights will join him in order to defeat Lelouch.

Schniezel looks at Cornelia. "People who have experienced Lelouch's atrocities will side with a better idea."

"Is that why you overlooked Lelouch's actions?"

"It was the method with the small casualty. Even if 100 or 200 million people's lives are sacrificed an eternal peace is."

Cornelia is incensed. She reached for her sword. "You're wrong. A forced peace is."

Schniezel snaps his fingers and Cornelia is gunned down.

* * *

That evening Kallen and Lelouch have a royal wedding. It is broadcast around the world. Suzaku and Shirley act as witnesses. All their other Ashford friends, Nina, Milly, and Rivalz are there. Also Kaguya and Tianzi are forced to attend. Of course the armed guards are kept off camera.

* * *

Around the world the Black Knights and Lelouch's Britannian forces prepare for war

Both sides make final preparations for the war.

Aboard the Avalon Lelouch is planning his next move. He spends his free time lying down rubbing with Kallen's stomach.

"You know you don't have to go out there."

She laughs. "No I have to. For all of us."

* * *

Author's note: The only difference between this and my original story was the moment of Kallen's joining Lelouch. Here it almost seems like they planned it. Her almost sudden betrayal of the Black Knights is probably the most shocking thing to them. Of course if they had listened to Tamaki. The big difference in the final battle is that Xing-ke and Chiba will attack Kallen like maniacs. Also it is only her second battle with Gino instead of third. After everything is settled, Ohgi and CHiba refuse to have anything to do with Kallen. She is considered a traitor and criminal in Japan. She must stay at the Zero Force headquarters. Even Lelouch and Suzaku are allowed to walk the streets. They don't but the option is open.

I also removed the Kallen part of the conversation with Nunnally. She didn't want to interupt before she knew Lelouch's feelings.

I think it would have been awesome for Kaguya to spit in Lelouch's face and tell him that they are still going to reject Britannia. It would have forced him to do something to the UFN representatives.

Hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
